Gaining What Was Lost GWWL
by miko-of-eternal-nite
Summary: [FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!]Kag is left at a party,gets drugged,&gets raped by Koga.Now Kag must regain trust,love,&selfrespect from her mom,her bf Inu,& herself.She takes Koga to court&will his crime be justiced?R&R[COMPLETE!]
1. Introduction

Its about Kagome, a fifteen year old, goes to a party (koga's) with her boyfriend(Inuyasha). Inuyasha leaves and Kagome is left at the party. Koga slips a drug in her drink and rapes her. When she is fully conscious, she realizes what she did that night and runs home crying. She tells her mother and she ashamed that she fell below the influence so easily. Now Kagome has always stayed above the influence and stayed away from drugs and alcohol. While she is in this state, she trys to gain the respect from her mother and to put what was lost away. She takes Koga to court. Will Koga go to jail? Or continue his ways and seducing the girls?

Chapter 1

It was Thursday and just an ordinary day in Tokyo. Alarm clocks went off on same and different times at different houses. Waking the young teenagers to get ready for High School. On the corner of Rukini Dr., a shrine took up a quarter of a block. It was called the Higurashi Shrine, where Kagome Higurashi was born, raised, and lives. Her alarm clock went off noisily at six o'clock. The girl's eyes slowly opened and everything was a blur from the brightness of her room. Her hand wandered over to the desk to find the 'noise maker' and hit the stop button. The covers flew into the air and Kagome stood up, stretching her stiff body from that night. She traveled over to her bedroom window and saw her gramps sweeping away at nothing. She asked the same thing to her mother "Why is Gramps always sweeping at nothing? Doesn't he realize he got the spot spotless?" and her mother would just say that he was losing some of his sanity. It was a lame excuse and an idiot could say that.

Kagome got ready and left the house, on her way to school. Kagome left the shrine by walking down the flight of stairs to the sidewalk, where her boyfriend, Inuyasha, waited for her. Inuyasha and Kagome had been together ever since the fifth grade. They fell in love when they got into a silly fight. It was love at first fight. They always joked about it but mostly they preferred not to talk about it. Kagome and her boyfriend walked down the sidewalk holding hands. They came a stop light, waiting till it was okay for them to walk across the street. Nothing was said but who can blame them, it was still early. The sigh that let them pass glowed green and they walked across, still holding hands. Kagome leaned her head on his arm as they walked a few more blocks to get to school and Inuyasha smiled. Everything was fine until Sango, Kagome best friend came running after them. They turned around to see Sango racing to Kagome. She finally arrived but kept going, dragging Kagome with her. Inuyasha was left behind, confused.

"Hey Kagome are you going to Koga's party?" Sango just had to know.

"I don't know. I have to ask Inuyasha" Kagome simply said and looked back at her lover.

"You have to ask him?" Sango said enthusiastic.

"Well I want him with me. I don't trust Koga okay. You know that he's been trying to get me in bed for the past few years. I feel safer with Inuyasha that's all. And why do you want to know if I am going? Hmm? Plan on going yourself?" The girl asked.

"Well Koga is cool and all and I just want to be part of the crowd OKAY!" Sango blushed even though that wasn't the real reason.

"Is Miroku going?" Kagome already knew this was it.

"YES!" Sango said excitedly.

"Whatever Sango...I have to go back to Inuyasha before he feels neglected" Kagome said and walked back to him.

"What was that all about" Inuyasha asked suspiciously.

"Girl talk" Kagome lied and they continued to walk forward.

They finally arrived and students stood all over the place. Students sat on the picnic tables, the grass, and on the walls that surrounded the school. Koga was sitting on the steps with his posse around him. Girls giggled as they passed him and all the boys gave Koga angry looks. Kagome and Inuyasha walked up the stairs, walking pass Koga. As Kagome was walking right past him, he lifted the back of her skirt and whistled. Inuyasha put her skirt down quickly and growled at Koga. Inuyasha went to go punch him dead in the face but Kagome held his fist back and then continued forward up the stairs. Koga smirked and continued talking with his posy. As the couple went through the hallway, then stopped at their lockers, Inuyasha interrupted their silence.

"Kagome damn it I don't want that ass touching and doing shit like he just did back there" Inuyasha lectured.

"I know but I can't control him and you know he can't touch me as long as you're with me" Kagome smiled at him as she pulled out her books.

"What the hell is this!" Inuyasha asked as he picked up a piece of paper off the ground that fell out her locker.

"It's an invite from Koga. Sango wants me to go but I want to check with you first and I want you to come with me. If that's okay with you" Kagome took the invite back.

"Baby you know how much I hate that scrawny jerk. But if you want to go with Sango then that's fine with me" her boyfriend said in a low voice.

"Hun please go with me. If you wont go, then I have no reason to go really" Kagome pleaded as she shut her locker door and locked it.

"Fine but only because I care about you and love you" Inuyasha said as he brought her to his arms and kissed her sweetly.

Inuyasha broke from the kiss first slowly and gazed into Kagome's brown eyes. She smiled and hugged him on his side tight, and walked with him to homeroom. Sango was late to class again and was sent to I.S.S from all the pink slips she got from being late. She's been late five times this week and the teachers weren't going to hold her punishment any longer. Sango was sent to the Den of Students, while the class was taught by Mr. Myoga. Koga was in their homeroom class as well, and he sat right across from Kagome. Inuyasha was next to her and he kept his eye on Koga. Everyone got out their book and flipped through the pages to find where they were suppose to be on. Shortly after, Sango came back to class with another pink slip, and a white form. She was laughing and Kagome was confused.

"Hey Sango what happened?" Kagome looked over to her as she sat in the back of her.

"Just got another pink slip and a detention. No big really" She began to laugh some more.

"You're insane you know that?" Inuyasha observed.

"Yeah but I really don't care" Sango replied and put away her detention form with the slip.

"Excuse my interruption ladies and Inuyasha, but we are reading silently" Professor Myoga slammed the meter stick on Kagome's desk.

"Sorry" All three of them said and read till the end of class.

The bell ring and the students poured out into the hallway. Kagome and Inuyasha went straight to their lockers and once they got there, Koga was standing in front of them. Inuyasha held Kagome back, and got ready to punch Koga dead in the face if he was going to start shit. Koga smiled and began to talk.

"So Kagome...are you going to my party? You can bring this mutt if you want. What ever pleases you" Koga smirked.

"Um yeah we are going to your party tomorrow" Kagome said and then she took off with Inuyasha.

"Good. Just what I want" Koga smirked again and walked away.

"Wow, can you move any faster because I think you are breaking the speed limit" Inuyasha joked.

"Ha ha ha...you're very funny hun. I don't want to be late to class" she came up with a quick excuse.

"Whatever"

"Good morning class" Miss Kaede said as they took their seats.

"Morning" -everyone.

That class ended and so did the rest of them. It was 1:51 PM and school had ended for the day. The school released its students, and buses, trains, walkways, and cars filled with students going home. Inuyasha and Kagome took the same route they took when they went to school this morning like usual. The two were still holding hands, and Sango tagged along ahead of them. She looked back every few minutes just to admire their love and become jealous. She likes a certain somebody but is afraid that he or she might not be able to ask one another out.

"Hey Kagome you going or not?" Sango randomly asked as she looked back at the couple.

"Yeah we are going. Now stop bugging me!" Kagome demanded.

"Okay okay...chill out girl" Sango began to sweat in fear and then laughed at her folly.

"Nice friend you are" Inuyasha smiled.

"Oh yeah..." Kagome broke bond between hands and began to chase Inuyasha down the block.

"I bet you can't get me" Inuyasha shouted back at her.

"Oh okay. I see how it is. I bet I will" Kagome said and ran faster.

"Silly children" Sango said as if she was annoyed at their play.

Inuyasha lost Kagome back somewhere and he stopped running. He waited a minute and she was still out of sight. He scratched his head and began to walk back to see where Kagome was. Just a few minutes ago she was right on his ass but then mysteriously disappeared. He went around the corner and saw Sango coming. She shrugged and then Inuyasha was beginning to worry. Where Inuyasha stopped, Kagome came out and found that he wasn't there. She looked around and didn't see him in sight. She had sworn she heard him go by so she figured he went to her house. She left the street and traveled a couple blocks further. Inuyasha headed to the Higurashi Shrine to see where his beloved had gone. Kagome arrived and learned that he hadn't come yet, so she hid herself in the bushes and waited. Ten minutes past and Inuyasha was coming up the street, he turned at the shrine's stairs. Kagome came out and jumped on him and they fell to the ground. Inuyasha was lying on his back on the pavement and Kagome was on top of him (OHHHHHH. WAT R THEY DOING? lol). He was startled but he began to laugh at getting scared. Kagome was giggling and after her giggles left, she kissed Inuyasha. Inuyasha stopped his laughing and kissed her back deeply. Good thing know one was around to watch this and so they continued until Sango caught up.

"Ew, that's disgusting. GET A ROOM PLEASE" Sango said.

"I'll be gladly to do this in a room" Inuyasha said in a perverted way.

"Hey, I told you I'm not losing my virginity until I'm older" Kagome rejected.

"Who said I was thinking sex?" Inuyasha sat up as Kagome got off him.

"You've thought about it before" Kagome said.

"Well I'll wait till the day you'll lose your virginity to me. I can wait" Inuyasha remarked.

"Wow...but who said I was going to lose my virginity with you" Kagome stuck her tongue at Inuyasha as she winked.

"I did" Inuyasha pulled Kagome against his body and hugged her.

"You're very lovable today" Kagome said and got out of the hug.

"Yeah so?" Inuyasha looked at her strangely.

"Don't give me that look. You're not like this mostly so it just surprises me. Anyways see you tomorrow hun" Kagome kissed him good-bye and went up the long stairs.

_To be continued..._


	2. Losing EVERYTHING i mean everything

Chapter 2

Kagome got home just in time, before her mother could question her. Mrs. Higurashi was a little frantic on where her kids where after school. Kagome threw her book bag against the counter. Her gramps entered the kitchen to find her sitting in the chair, looking a bit agitated. On her way up the stairs, she was thinking about the decision she had made at school, earlier this morning. Accepting to got to Koga's party, when Inuyasha is uneasy about going. He had agreed even though she could tell he really didn't want to go. She yawned and sprawled her limbs as she stretched. Her grandfather sat down and then got back up, remembering what he came into the kitchen for. He got two cups of fresh brewed green tea that was made before she got home. She looked at him dully and sipped the tea as soon as he gave it to her. She put down her cup on the table and stood up. He sipped his and didn't mind to not ask what was wrong or at least just bugging her. She started up the stairs to the end of the hallway to her room.

She closed her bedroom door behind her and sat on the desk chair. She moved it in front of her window and stared at the sun setting. It was sort of still in the afternoon but the hours were going by fast. She turned on the radio, and just sat there staring, listening to the radio, and just plan bored. The hours continued to pass by fast and finally supper came. Kagome didn't go down for dinner that night and so her mother brought a tray of her food up to her room. She couldn't help but feel guilty about deciding to go to Koga's party and she knew it's going to go into disaster. Yet she really couldn't do anything about it because that would be rude and she needed to be there for her friend. She would be disappointing Sango because she was all happy about getting asked out by Miroku. At least trying to get that far with him tomorrow night and Kagome doesn't like letting her best friend down.

The sky was no more than just blue and white clouds. It was colored with many different colors of the rainbow. The beauty of it was, that the clouds blended with the colors of the sky. After taking in the beauty, Kagome was still thinking about the decision to go to the party but that wasn't what she was thinking about at the moment. The fact that Inuyasha was acting very passionate today was on her mind now. It wasn't like she complaining or anything but he's not usually like that to her. He was always the kind of guy to stick to his pride and be a jerk and a little up strong. In any case, maybe this was a good thing. Kagome gave off a big smile and continued to watch the sun set in the horizon.

Finally the sky grew dark and faintly in the sky above, small specks of white dots covered some of the darkness. She was almost hypnotized by the little lights you can see from the stars above. The moon shone with great brightness in the darkened sky. It would seem that it was bigger than the sun but shone not as bright. As she stared, a small pebble was thrown at the side of her window, since it was open. She leaned her head forward and looked down, to see Inuyasha standing below her window. He didn't look as happy as he was before. She nodded as a sign and went downstairs to meet him at the front door. As soon as she was out of the house, Inuyasha grabbed her hand and pulled into a tight embrace. She was shocked but just let him continue his embracing. He pulled her away from his body and took her to the porch swing to talk. She sat down as he did and he took her hand again. She smiled but he could only do a small simple smile for her. Inuyasha took in a deep breath and let it out and then he began the conversation between them.

"Kagome, my dad wants me to join the army or the navy, either one this year" Inuyasha let out the shocking news.

"The army? the navy?" Kagome question as she looked down at the ground.

"Yes, but only for a short time. He understands that this means we wont be together for some time but he thinks it will be a good experience for me. I haven't said yes to him yet because I believe you have a say in this. I know this will be hard for us but that's why I didn't give my father an answer yet. Kagome I love you more then anything so I want you to help me decide on what to do" Inuyasha said as he rubbed Kagome's hands with his.

"Inuyasha I'm not sure what to say but isn't this your decision?" Kagome pulled her hands away from him.

"Yes but..." he began but Kagome interrupted him.

"I'm sorry but I don't think I should be the one to say if you should go or not. That would be selfish" she explained.

"I'm treating you as my wife Kagome. Don't you see that? Don't you? I thought you would want a say in this but I guess not!" Inuyasha stood up and left the porch, out to the patio.

"Inuyasha stop!" Kagome got up and ran after him. "Don't go" she pleaded as she hugged him from behind. "I love you more then anything too" Kagome said. "So when do you leave for training?" she asked when he twisted himself so that he could look into her brown eyes.

"Tomorrow but don't worry, we'll be at that party. I leave at nine so I'll be leaving the party two hours early. It will only be a month of training so I'll get the chance to come back to say bye before they ship us out" Inuyasha implied and hugged Kagome tight.

"Only a month? That's not much of training" Kagome replied.

"Yeah, but they need soldiers ASAP so it's going to be hard to get through" he answered.

"Okay then, see you tomorrow Hun" Kagome said and she kissed him good-bye.

As she watched him disappear, walking down the stairs, tears began to run down her blushed face. She knew it was his decision but inside her heart, she didn't want him to leave. She was feeling selfish, but she had to deal with the pain. On the brightside, this might make their relationship stronger. The tears stopped and she wiped the fallen ones away. Her make-up had been ruin from those fallen tears she had shed. Sota came running out of the house to Kagome. He was all out of breath from searching for his sister. He got to her, she kneeled down to his size, and placed her hand on his head.

"What's the matter Sota?" Kagome smiled at him.

"Mom is looking for you" Sota answered, while giving her a weird look.

"That's why you're all out of breath you dufus? Go tell mom I'll be inside in a few minutes" She smiled again.

"Kagome..." Sota look at her again when he started for the door.

"Yeah?" her smile turned from the tone of his voice.

"Why you crying? And why are you out here alone?" he asked as he looked around.

"I rather not talk about it so go inside before mom gets angry" She demanded and he listened.

**Friday:**

The rest of the night went fast and soon the sun came out of hiding on the next day. The mountains in the background became visible and the city didn't look as pretty at night with all the lights lit up at night. Kagome's room brightened up from the sunlight. It was finally Friday, the day of Koga's party, also the day when her beloved Inuyasha will be going into training. She got up quickly from her bed and got dressed as fast as she could. She put on her regular fashioned clothes, which were a skirt and a Ginny-tee like usual, and went downstairs for breakfast. As she entered the kitchen, she found her mother, brother, and gramps eating away. Kagome's breakfast was already made, sitting on the table on her place mat. She sat down and devoured the whole thing in matter of minutes. Sota finished and left for school early. Gramps was reading the newspaper now and drinking some medical herbal tea. Kagome finished up and got her backpack from the place she put it yesterday.

"Kagome dear" Mrs. Higurashi stopped her from her call.

"Yes?" Kagome looked back and smiled as she brought her lunch to her. "Sota said you were upset last night and found you outside alone in the dark" she implied.

"Well I was talking to Inuyasha and he need to speak to me about an important matter mother. I really don't want to talk about it so see you after school" she kissed her mother on the cheek and began out the door.

"Okay then" Mrs. Higurashi answered.

"Oh, and mom...I'm going to that guy's party tonight with Inuyasha, so I just wanted you to know that" she looked back at her mother and she disappeared out the door.

School was a breeze and Inuyasha was wooing Kagome all day. He was giving her hugs that were hard to get out of. She was lucky enough he let her go so that she could breathe. School ended for the day and Inuyasha actually carried Kagome all the way home. She was pleased but couldn't help but think she should be the one treating Inuyasha all great. They got to her house and he left quickly. He still had to pack the rest of his things for tonight and get ready for the party. It was going to be fancy like a dance but he wanted to look decent. Finally the sky grew dark and Inuyasha came to Kagome's house to pick her up. They left in a hurry and got to the party as soon as it started. There was many students they knew from school and many others that they didn't know. They spotted Sango, chatting with Miroku over by the drinks and snack table. They laughed and then began to dance. Koga came over a few times, offering them alcohol to them, and the same answer would be no. Eight thirty came and Inuyasha decided to leave early so he didn't miss the bus. They kissed and hugged and then he was gone. Koga came back over and began to talk to Kagome.

"Hey Kagome where is your boyfriend?" he smirked.

"He had to leave" She frowned.

"Hey here...this will make you feel better" Koga offered an alcohol beverage with a drug mixed in it.

"No thanks Koga. I don't drink!" she walked away and Koga is now really pissed off.

"Hey Sango" she greeted as she walked over to her friend.

"Kagome guess what!" Sango squealed with happiness.

"What!" Kagome pretended to not know what it is.

"Miroku and me are together!" she squealed again.

"I'm happy for you Sango" Kagome smiled and got herself a drink.

"Hey where is your boyfriend?" Sango looked around to see no sign of Inuyasha any where.

"He had to leave early" a tear ran down her face.

"Awe what happened!" Sango made Kagome put down her drink on the snack table so that they could talk.

"Don't worry about" She closed her eyes as she hugged her bff.

"This should get you..." Koga said as he placed a drug into Kagome's drink.

Koga had slipped under the snack table, ready to drug Kagome's drink at the right moment. He went back under and crawled out at the end of it so that Kagome, Miroku, or Sango wouldn't see him. Kagome and Sango stopped hugging and Kagome picked up her drink from the table. She drank all of it and placed the cup in the garbage. Sango and Miroku began to dance with everyone else on the dance floor. Kagome stayed by the snack table and began to eat some of the food placed there. The clock went slow and everything started to spin around for Kagome. Her eyes began to hurt and her heart began to race with fury. She began to sweat a little and then everything stopped spinning. She lost all consciousness of the real world and soon she became almost like a zombie. The drug had finally gotten to her blood stream and she couldn't control her actions.

She walked over to everyone and began to rip some of her clothes off. She made her skirt shorter, her shirt was now a belly shirt, and she messed up her hair. All the boys were enjoying this, especially Koga at the moment. She began to dance and Sango wasn't too happy about it. She was acting like a slut in front of everyone and it was getting her upset. At this point Kagome's heart was beating faster and faster. Koga joined Kagome shortly and they danced away. Everyone continued to dance, the moment passed them except Sango and Koga. His body was against hers while she slid up and down him as if he were a pole. She came back up and he stopped her. She looked at him strangely and he whispered into her ear. He was smirking and it was driving Sango crazy. Miroku tried to get her attention but nothing was working so he rubbed her bottom. She slapped him and she stormed over to Kagome.

"Kagome what the HELL has happened to you!" She screamed.

"Oh beat it bitch...don't you see I'm busy?" Kagome talked to Sango in a matter she would have never do.

"Fine good-bye you whore" Sango snapped back and left the party.

"Hey beautiful" Koga turned Kagome's face to his.

"Want me to give you a great time?" He asked.

"I'm up for anything" She answered and looked at him.

He took her hand and guided her to his bedroom. He shut the door and locked it behind him. She jumped on the bed and went into a pose. He smirked at her and dimmed the lights. The covers unfolded and the pillows were out of place. Koga got on the bed and started to kiss Kagome as she kissed him back. Kagome laid down and Koga got on top of her. He kissed her some more and then began to undress her. He took off what was left of her shirt and skirt. She was now in her bra and underwear. Koga's shirt was off and so was his pants and underwear. He unbuttoned Kagome's bra and slipped off her underwear. They moved under the covers and began. Soon after they had sex, Kagome fell asleep. The drug had knocked her out cold and Koga was taking an advantage of her still. He too finally fell asleep and the party was over.

Morning came and the place smelt like beer. Koga's parents were on a cruise so he had time to do what ever he wanted. Kagome turned over and opened her eyes. An arm went over her and she began to panic. She turned her head to see Koga sound asleep next to her. She almost screamed but that would be a failure. She slipped out of bed and realize she was completely naked. She almost puked but held it in. She went into the bathroom, bringing her clothes with her. She cleaned herself up and got dressed. She got out of the house and ran home crying. Her insides began to hurt and she couldn't bare to take it any longer so she had to stop. She knelt down and everything she consumed that night came up. People walked past her and ignored her needs. She got back up and continued to run home. Everything was foggy from her tears and she almost ran into a stop sign. She finally got home, and was going to get hell there too.

"MOM!" She cried out and collapsed on the kitchen floor.

Mrs. Higurashi rushed downstairs and blood began to pour out from her mouth and her vaginal area. Her mother dialed 911 and she was rushed to the emergency room. Tears were coming from her mother's eyes and Sota and Gramps sat in the waiting room. The bleeding stopped and some of that blood was tested to see what happened. The results came in and Mrs. Higurashi was the first to know. Kagome laid in the hospital bed, breathing heavy and little by little, her heart rate slowed down to normal. Mrs. Higurashi entered her room and sat beside her daughter till she woke up.

_To be continued..._


	3. Arguements, Truth, and Visits

Chapter 3

Kagome woke up, blinded by the lights in the room. She squinted for a few moments and finally adapted to the light. She found her mother sitting next to her bed, not happy at all. Kagome smiled but got in return, a slap across the face. She paused for a moment and then looked back at her mother in amazement. She rubbed her cheek and then looked down and cried. Her mother got closer and hugged her daughter. Kagome cried harder and almost couldn't stop. One part of Mrs. Higurashi's shirt was damp from the fallen tears Kagome shed. The doctor came in and began to flip through the pages on his clip board. He was happy at all and so Mrs. Higurashi stood up, ready to hear an update.

"Mrs. Higurashi you already know about us finding a dangerous drug in your daughter's blood stream" The doctor went over.

"Yes, but what about her bleeding down there?" Mrs. Higurashi asked anxiously.

"We analyzed that blood and found out instantly what had caused it. I don't know how to say this but it was caused by rough sex" He looked at Kagome's mother then at her.

Kagome's face went pail and she almost threw up again at the reality of what happened. Mrs. Higurashi's expression changed quickly. The doctor looked back down at the papers and gave Mrs. Higurashi a copy of Kagome's tests. She grabbed it from him and looked over them about a thousand times to make sure the data was correct. Tears formed and she covered her mouth, trying not to make a whimpering sound. She scanned the paper with her eyes once more and then she broke down. Kagome looked the other way and her stomach was killing her. The doctor left the room and sent for a nurse to give Kagome something to prevent any more blood loss. Kagome became hysterical and shook her head over and over, saying she didn't want it to happen. It wasn't her fault...she didn't take any drugs...she was rejecting offers of alcohol beverages several times...but all she could manage to get from her mother was a heart broken expression.

Kagome's heart felt like it was being crushed and the pain in her stomach grew tense. Mrs. Higurashi walked back and forth, beside Kagome bed, trying to relieve some of her stress, but it wasn't working so she left the room for some air. Kagome watched this happen and then began to curl in her hospital bed. She was crying so much that the tears were burning her skin. She wanted him...him who's her boyfriend...her savior...her protector...her lover...she needed him more than ever and he wasn't there to comfort her. She was now taking back her decision on letting Inuyasha going into the military. She wanted him back.

Mrs. Higurashi went down to the first floor and called Sango up. She told Sango that Kagome was in the hospital and needed her support but it took her best friend a while to decide to come. Many minutes later, Sango was at the hospital, talking to Kagome's mother about what had happened that night. She told her what Kagome had done, how she spoke, and it was all a shock to her. Mrs. Higurashi told Sango on what was wrong with Kagome and Sango became upset again. They went to the floor, where Kagome's room was, and entered her room. They found Kagome curled up, still crying, and it made Sango crazy to see her friend in so much pain and suffering. She walked over to the side where Kagome faced and stroked the top of her head. Kagome gave a slight smile and then she flattened herself. She wiped the tears away and looked at Sango.

"Sango what happened to me last night. What happened. I blacked out after I drank my drink and I have no memory" more tears ran down her reddened face.

"It's better if you don't know right now. You're in the wrong state to be told" Sango rejected to tell her friend that she had acted like a slut that night.

"O..kay...San...go..." She stumbled on her words.

"Kagome this has been the most unacceptable thing you have ever done" Mrs. Higurashi was no longer upset, she was angry.

"It wasn't my fault!" Kagome shouted in mourning of her own losses.

"You fell victim so easily. How can I trust you to go anywhere now? Tell me that Kagome. You should have been more careful. You better pray to the Lord that you aren't pregnant after what you put yourself through last night" her mother was flipping out.

"Hey it's not her fault Mrs. Higurashi. Kagome rejected Koga's offers so you better be damned proud of her for that. I was the one who made her put her drink down and it's my fault this happened" Now Sango was blaming herself.

"Sango..." Kagome put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "It's not your fault so stop blaming yourself" she announced.

"So it was Koga's party. That boy who you claimed he wants you. Tried to get you in bed and you go to his party? How did your decisions get so shitty?" Mrs. Higurashi walked over to Kagome and looked her straight in the eye.

"I'm sorry! Stop yelling!" Kagome begged.

"Sorry isn't going to help...it's not going to make things better and then expect everything that have happened to just go away. No this is going to effect you for the rest of your life" now her mother was being too head strong about the ordeal.

"Hey! How about supporting your damn daughter instead of making her feel bad! What kind of mother are you!" Sango stood up straight and began to yell.

"What kind of mother I am? What kind of friend are you to leave your best friend at a party and then let her get LAID? WHAT KIND OF FRIEND ARE YOU?" She shot back and then it was only comebacks that was argued.

"Stop" Kagome whimpered.

"I can't believe you..." Sango said.

"Stop" Kagome said again.

"You're not worthy to be my daughter's friend" Mrs. Higurashi implied.

"Stop" Kagome said in a deeper voice but she wasn't heard.

"I..." Sango began but was interrupted.

"STOP!" Kagome screamed and the bickering stopped.

Sango looked at Kagome in sympathy and rushed out the door. Mrs. Higurashi went after her to take back what she had said but Sango disappeared. Kagome began to cry again and finally fell asleep. The nurse came in and gave Kagome some fluid from a tube, stuck into her arm. The drug to help her ease the pain was penetrated in her other arm, into her blood stream. Kagome's mother came back in and sat next to her daughter's bedside. Gramps and Sota came up to her room to visit but was shut out by Mrs. Higurashi. The hung outside the room for a while until Kagome and Sota's mother came out. She finally did but didn't talk at first.

"What has happened to my dear granddaughter?" Gramps asked his own daughter.

"Sota can you please go get me a diet coke from the vending machine down the hall?" Mrs. Higurashi smiled at him and he took off with money she gave him.

"Okay...so what has happened? Is she alright? Is it serious? Can I help?" He asked so many questions at once Mrs. Higurashi almost thought she was loosing her hearing.

"She was drugged and then raped" She answered solemnly.

"Oh my" he was shocked too.

"Oh Dad, why did it have to happen to my little girl" She began to cry again.

"Come my child" he took her into his arms and she leaned on his shoulder.

Kagome opened her eyes and when she did, the first thing she did was just stare straight. She was almost hypnotic once again but snapped out of it when she noticed she couldn't feel the pain anymore. The medicine the nurse had given her had kicked in. She adjusted by turning towards the hospital room window. She could see another tall building in the background and the sky was very blue and one fluffy cloud. As soon as she stared at the cloud, Inuyasha's image took over the spot. She gasped and looked away for only a few seconds to find it was just an image she created in her mind. She was missing him, and so was he. She could picture him getting woken up at the crack of dawn and fussing about getting up so damn early. She smiled and then it turned upside down again. She tried to remember what she had done last night but she couldn't. It felt like her whole memory after her drinking her drink was whipped out.

The blanket creped her out because it felt like something over her arm. It reminded her of when she woke up this morning, she found Koga's arm over her. When she thought of Koga, the pain came but quickly went away because of the medicine. It wasn't that great to take away all the hurt but it was reducing it. She sat up and stared out the window again. She could hear the birds, the cars, trucks, the subway, buses, loud working tools, planes, and if you listened closely, you could hear the people's voices. Her mother walked into the room again but with company. Her gramps and her little brother came into the room with her.

"Hi sis" Sota greeted.

"Hey" Kagome managed to put on a fake smile.

"Hey princess" Gramps greeted her as well.

"Hello to you too Gramps" She smiled at him too.

"I'll be looking for the doctor. I want to know if he can run another test for Kagome" Mrs. Higurashi said and left the room once more.

"These are for you" Sota handed Kagome a bouquet of flowers he had gotten with the change from the soda money.

"Awe...thanks Sota" Kagome took them and smelled em'.

"How you doing princess?" Gramps sat on the little space on the bed beside Kagome.

"I'm feeling less pain in the stomach now and I wish I knew what happened last night" She cursed herself for not knowing under her breath.

"In time...in time" he repeated as he patted her hand.

"Kagome why weren't you home last night and what's wrong with ya?" Sota questioned.

"It's too complicated for a little such as yourself to understand" She answered.

"I'm not little" He groaned at the fact of no knowledge at all.

"Sorry" She gave him the lip and he dealt with not knowing.

"Well we better go. You need your rest and didn't your mother said that she was getting you tested again?" Gramps suggested then asked.

"Bye Kagome" Sota waved as he was pushed out the door by gramps.

"Bye Sota and Gramps" She waved back and closed her eyes.

_To be continued..._


	4. Time Goes By

Chapter 4

Kagome watched her brother and grandfather disappear behind the door. She smiled but then came the tears again. She kept yelling inside her head to stop the crying and suck it up, but how could she? She's never gotten into a situation like this before. It was too over whelming for both her and her mother. The question now was - is she pregnant or not? If the test she was going to take came out to be positive what would she do? What would her mother do? And that scared her the most. She knew she herself couldn't go through an abortion and her mother would just get her to put the baby for adoption. Could she even do that? An adoption? There was so many questions that ran through her head that she was getting a major headache. But what about him...whom she loved and cared for since fifth grade. Inuyasha had to come into the picture of this whole mess somewhere.

It's been only almost two days of him not being here for her. He was her shining armor and he couldn't save her this time from Koga. The fact going to school and facing Koga would take some time but she knew her mother would force her to go. Face him and then things would be done in that future time. She couldn't stop thinking about these conflicts and it was all because of one night. The night that had changed her life forever. Mrs. Higurashi had found the doctor that treated Kagome before. She discussed with him some certain issues and things that needed to be done. They went over the risks and the turn ups but Kagome's mother acted as she didn't care about the alternative. Enough has been done she said to the doctor after he deliberately explained the testing. Papers were filled out and Kagome was all set for the test. Her appointment was to come back to take it in approximate two weeks after her release. In do time she was released.

**Two Weeks Later - **

Patient Higurashi, Kagome

"Hello Kagome" The nurse that treated her the last time came into the waiting room.

Kagome gave a small smile and followed the nurse to a room.

"We're all ready for you Kagome so I need you to take this into the bathroom and you know..." The nurse didn't have to finish her explanation.

"Yeah I know" Kagome groaned and went to the bathroom.

Kagome did what she had to do, which was to pee on the stick and came out disgusted as ever. She handed it to the nurse and she carefully put it in a test tube. She smiled and left the room. Kagome and her mother sat down in chairs and waited till the nurse came back with instructions or better yet results. Mrs. Higurashi clutched Kagome's hands from all her stress. Who was stressing more? Kagome or her mother? Mrs. Higurashi also clutched at her cross necklace and began to pray to God for having the test come back negative. All they could do was hope. Sango came by shortly so that she could help Kagome go through the truth. They hugged and then they began to wait again. Twenty minutes later the nurse came back in and informed them that the test was going to take another ten minutes and they all became agitated. Mostly Kagome because her mother was getting close to breaking her hand. The ten minutes passed and the nurse came back with results in her hand. A dozen papers stacked in her hand on a clipboard.

"So doctor?" Mrs. Higurashi eagerly asked.

"The results came in and..." the nurse began but was interrupted.

"Skip this and just get to the results" she was now pushing it.

"The results came in positive" She answered and everyone went silent.

Kagome most of all fell silent. Her face once again went pail and she almost puked again. Mrs. Higurashi was shocked, angry, upset, and still she held her head high. She looked back at Kagome and was too upset to look at her any longer. She paid the nurse directly and left the building with out Kagome. Again came the tears and the tears fell repeatedly onto her cheeks to the floor. Sango hugged Kagome and told her everything would be fine but really things wouldn't be fine. The pregnancy is going to scar her for life and it would never ever be forgotten. Not as long as she has the baby. She only had three weeks to await for Inuyasha's coming home party and it was going to be difficult to tell him this. She could see him beating the living day lights out of Koga and it would feel so right to her.

Sango was practically holding Kagome in her arms and she cradled her back and forth like a baby or a small kid. She was so vulnerable it made her sick and she felt the need to get justice and take it into her own hands. Sango was so angry that she almost thought of killing Koga and she was serious as ever. The nurse stared at them with remorse. A fifteen year old getting raped and having a baby was just too depressing and so much passion in the heart. If only her and victims like her could be saved by this kind of crime. If only...if only...if only. The two words echoed inside the nurse's head that it could almost make her cry. Tears for Kagome so she didn't have to cry anymore and let the some one cry for her. They left the hospital after the nurse did a sonogram. The nurse paid for it herself out of pity and Kagome thanked her well.

"What am I to do?" Kagome asked as they walked to her house.

"I'm not sure actually. It's going to be pretty damn tough telling Inuyasha this. He's going to be pissed" Sango implied.

"Like I don't know that already" Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Wow don't be rude!" Sango said with enthusiasum.

"I'm NOT trying to be" she replied.

"Well you've already missed two weeks of school so you have to come back tomorrow" Sango brought that subject up.

"I guess I'll go. Koga isn't going to come between my studies and me" she said with confidence but really she was still terrified to face him.

"I'm just surprised your bitchy mother hasn't sent you to school yet" Sango was still mad at Kagome's mother from what she had said before.

"Yeah but she will soon" Kagome sighed and they finally came to their stop on the road.

"See you then" Sango waved and jogged home.

**-The Month has Passed and A New Month has Come-**

It was Saturday and Kagome's alarm didn't go off. She slept in as usual when it came to the weekends. She laid on her back and it had become a habit since her stomach became pretty round. Her size in the waist and stomach went up by four sizes. Sota came in and woke up his sister. She groaned and then became obligated to get out of bed. She had a new routine when she woke up. She gets up, goes to the bathroom, throws up, rinses mouth, showers, brushes teeth, gets dressed and so on. Throwing up was a burden that she cursed at every morning. She would either scream randomly or shout out to God. Sota would shake his head and would just ignore the screaming and yelling. He just figured she was going insane after all or possessed by the devil. Kagome came down stairs and found a surprise in the kitchen.

"INUYASHA!" she cried out and ran to him.

He was shocked and had know idea what was going on.

"Uh, Kagome? Did you gain weight?" Inuyasha asked as he tempted to fit his arms around her.

"Oh, Inuyasha it's going to be such a long day for us" Kagome implied, still holding onto Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha doesn't know yet?" Sota asked and then was pushed out of the kitchen by Gramps.

"Know what?" he questioned curiously.

"You're going to have to sit down for this one" Kagome pushed him down on a chair.

"Kagome what's wrong?" Inuyasha was getting serious.

"You know when you left Koga's party" Kagome began to fidget with her fingers.

"Yeah?" he was puzzled still

"Well...I was having some punch...and I had put it down for a minute and then it happened-" Kagome was getting upset.

"What happened? Punch? Put your drink down? Kagome did some one slip alcohol in your drink? Don't be sorry if you got a little drunk. I'm not mad" he analyzed it wrong.

"No" she said.

"Huh?" he scratched his head.

"No, that's not the reason Inuyasha" Tears began to roll down her face.

"Then tell me!" he commanded.

"I can't!" Kagome said and went to her room.

"Kagome get back here!" he chased after her but the bedroom door was slammed in his face.

"What the hell?"

"Hey Inuyasha!" Sango came up the stairs and greeted him.

"When did you get here?"

"Just now"

"What the hell is going on with Kagome. She said she can't tell me and she just broke into tears" he explained.

"Oh my...she didn't tell you yet" Sango bit her bottom lip.

"TELL ME WHAT?" he was now getting pissed off.

"Kagome was drugged that very night when you had left. Koga slipped a drug into her drink and then he had his way with her in bed. Now she's trying to deal with the pain, suffering, and the fact she is now pregnant" Sango had no problem telling the truth when she shouldn't have.

"WHAT?" Inuyasha was furious.

"Oh I shouldn't have told you that" Sango made a face and then left.

Inuyasha watched her leave and then he turned back to Kagome's door. He punched the wall and then began to knock on her door. No answer came to him and all he could hear was the crying sounds. She was still in a lot of pain from that night and this wasn't doing much help. He leaned up against the hallway wall until Kagome decided to open up for him. His heart began to ache and his mind raced with madness. He felt like killing Koga and he was just about to until Kagome opened her bedroom door. He looked at her and then hugged her tight. She cried on his shoulder and he hushed her many times but nothing changed. How could he let her down? He wished he was there. He wished he had never gone. He abandoned her he kept thinking and nothing was going anywhere with that. He cradled her in his arms until she settled down. Now the burden on this was how are they going to deal with the baby and Koga. But for now, Inuyasha's job was to comfort his love.

_To be continued..._


	5. Blood on Their Hands

Chapter 5

Inuyasha continued to hold his lover in his arms. He felt that is if his own heart had been crushed and it did. He couldn't imagine how she's been feeling for the past month with out his support, his love, and comfort. It was all going to change for he was going to take an oath to stay here for her sake. He pulled her way for a minute to look into her watered eyes. She looked so hopeless to him. So hurt and she looked so innocent that it was heart breaking to watch her deal with such pain. It was a scar in her heart that will resist to fade away and just stand out. She started into his golden eyes and then everything went foggy on her. He frowned and then an angry expression substituted the frown. For the first time in his life he couldn't wait to go to school Monday morning. Inuyasha took Kagome to her bed and made her lie down to rest. The tears were going to give her a headache if she kept dwelling on the situation until he took care of it in his own hands. Justice will defiantly fall in his hands if everything goes right and no unexpected twists got in the way. He looked at her pail face once more and then looked at her stomach. It wasn't big big but you could see that she was going to have a baby in months time. He couldn't actually understand what part of this he was really mad at. He left the room and shut the door behind him. Sota passed him and neither of them talked as Inuyasha walked down stairs.

"Sango" he said as he saw her sitting in the living room.

"She's in a lot of pain. She didn't go to school the first two weeks after the incident. I got her to go though. Koga disappeared at that time, probably changed schools but who the hell cares if that bastard is gone. Enough to show that he is really a coward to run like that. I almost killed him the day after I found out what he had done to Kagome. I was so close that I could feel his blood rushing through his veins in his neck. I almost strangled him to death. The only regret about that was I didn't finish the damn guy" Sango explained as Inuyasha took a seat across from her.

"You could have ended up in jail Sango" Inuyasha insisted.

"Yeah but it would have been worth it. The problem is that I held back and I was so fierce that day too" Sango crossed her arms.

"Don't worry if you didn't succeed teaching that damn bastard a lesson, I will" Inuyasha tightened his right fist that he punched with.

"How is Kagome doing?" Sango asked in a worried tone.

"Like you said, she's still in a lot of pain" he answered quickly.

"You should be here" she said.

"What?" Inuyasha almost jumped with fists in Sango's face.

"I mean you shouldn't be down here. You are needed upstairs" Sango giggled.

"She's resting"

"So" too easy to detect that it wasn't a good enough reason to keep away from Kagome's room.

"I have to leave anyways. I haven't gone home yet" Inuyasha came up with another lame excuse to avoid seeing Kagome in her state.

"...ass" she muttered and let her self sprawl on the coach till she was forced to get up.

Inuyasha left the house and stared up at Kagome's opened window. He couldn't hear or see a thing but maybe it was a good thing. He didn't want to hear or see her cry, the sobs were to depressing and he didn't want to get all angry again. If he got angry again like before, he would surely strangle Koga to death and that wouldn't really be helping his love. He pulled a picture of Kagome and him, when there were happy days, before the whole thing came upon them. He began to wonder. Would the happy days come back soon? At this point, nothing seemed to be in motion besides Kagome trying to get pass the pain and hurt. Inuyasha walked along the streets the entire day till night had fallen. As Inuyasha walked passed the High School, he found Koga drinking beer on the front steps. Inuyasha tightened his fist and stormed over to Koga. Koga lit a cigarette and began to puff it out. The smell of the foul stench caught Inuyasha nose's attention. Koga looked over to Inuyasha and stood up quickly.

"You fucked Kagome and now you are screwed!" Inuyasha pushed Koga against the wall and punched him as hard as he could in the stomach.

"Damn!" Koga covered his stomach with his hands while the beer came back up.

"Why did you do it! Was it for pleasure? Did you do it so that I would get annoyed because you defiantly succeeded" Inuyasha screamed.

"I did it for many reasons" Koga answered as he recovered from the blow.

"I would love to know what kind of sick reasons you have in that head of yours!" Inuyasha growled.

"I did it for pleasure, I was drunk and high, annoyance, and I knew you guys wouldn't get intimate for a while after" he claimed.

"You idiot!"

Inuyasha lifted Koga's head by the neck and slammed his head into the brick wall. He was practically chocking Koga to death before he had kicked Inuyasha right in the nuts. He backed up then went to punch Koga right in the nose but he dodged it and caused Inuyasha to hit the wall. Blood stained both the wall and the cement. A city cop on the night shift, heard some noises from the school and came over to see two boys beating the shit out of one another. The cop called for back up and both of them were sent home.

**Monday:**

Monday had come and the weekend had passed up quickly. Kagome didn't see Inuyasha Sunday for some strange reason to her. Kagome got up and then got ready for school. She left the house and she found Inuyasha at the end of the shrine's stairs like all the other times. She stared at him, surprised, and then was just confused with his appearance. Inuyasha's lip was cut up, he had a black eye, he had a few scratches on his arms, and he had a crooked smile on his face. She put her hands on her hips and tempted to put all her weight on her hip.

"What happened to you?" she asked.

"I got in a fight with the bastard Koga" her boyfriend replied quickly.

"What are you trying to do? Are you trying to go to jail? Because knowing you there will be blood on your hands" Kagome took his hand and they began to walk to school.

"I only did it to get some of my anger released" lame as usual.

"Inuyasha I was thinking of bringing him to court. My mom is discussing it with her lawyer" She said as she held her belly.

"If he walks I swear" Inuyasha tightened his fists.

"He wont!" there was tense in her voice this time and Inuyasha smiled at it.

"Okay"

They arrived at school and their lockers were covered with cards and papers. Sango had devised a big welcome for Inuyasha and Kagome just to cheer her up. They both smiled and Sango came up to them with money. Kagome looked at her best friend with an odd expression. Inuyasha was puzzled as well. They didn't need money...or was it petty money? Rin and Ayame stopped by to welcome Inuyasha back home from hard training. Miroku was with them as well.

"Hey dork" Miroku faked punched Inuyasha's arm.

"Whoa...what happened to you?" Rin and Ayame asked at the same time.

"Nothing important" he smiled weakly.

"Now it's nothing" Kagome rolled her eyes and opened her locker.

"So Kagome how's the weight gaining program working out" Miroku joked.

"Yo man don't even" Inuyasha raised his fist into his face.

"I was joking!" he waved his hands, trying to stop Inuyasha before he did something to him.

"How's your buddy Koga" he smirked.

"Hey I'm angry at him like you are. I didn't want that to happen to your woman. I honestly didn't know he was capable of that sort of thing" Miroku put down his hand over Sango's shoulders.

"Wow still you guys are together?" Inuyasha was very surprised.

"Yep!" Sango giggled.

"I missed that much huh" He said as he jerked his locker open.

"Hey my peeps" Koga walked over all smooth and with a big smirk plastered on his face.

"_Your_ peeps? Hell no" Sango stepped up to him, about to punch the living lights out of him.

"Excuse me then" He rolled his eyes.

"Kagome you've put on a few pounds since the last time I saw your body" He smirked.

Kagome slammed her locker shut as she got her books that she needed out "It's your damn fault!"

"Oh...my fault. I see" He looked at her stomach and then at Inuyasha fiery look in his eyes. "I got her pregnant didn't I"

"I think I'm going to throw up" Kagome began to gag and threw up right on Koga's shirt. "Oops"

"Beautiful!" Inuyasha and her friends began to laugh hysterical.

"BITCH!" He frowned and ran to the bath room in an instant.

"Sorry!" She called out to him while she laughed herself.

"Nice job Kagome. I'm proud of you" Sango hugged her friend.

"Sucks for him" Ayame said as she fixed her hair.

"Inuyasha where is your brother Sesshoumaru? I've been looking for that handsome man for the past few days" Rin asked.

"Uh, he went to America three weeks ago" he said with enthusiasm.

"Oh" she replied sort of confused and then dragged Ayame away with her.

_To be continued..._


	6. The Broken Heart

Chapter 6

Inuyasha handed Kagome a mint "You're going to need this"

"Ha...ha...ha!...jerk" Kagome took it and placed it on her tongue.

"Hey I don't want to taste barf when I kiss you're pretty lips. Plus I don't want to smell it and I don't think anyone else does" He sighed.

"You get on my nerves you big pain in the ass" She weakly pushed him, not to strong for him to get hurt, but for a flirting action.

"Come on you two love birds. We are going to be late for homeroom and I don't need another detention on my record" Sango rushed them and they were off to their class.

They arrived just in time before the final bell rang to homeroom. They took their seats in the way back and sat next to one another. Professor Myoga entered the room, gloomy as usual, and look as if stoned. A teacher like that makes his/her students talk about them and the teacher becomes the joke of the school. Inuyasha once made fun of his six grade teacher and caused her to transfer out of school district. That's what they thought but Inuyasha knew she quit teaching for life. He sometimes brought it up if they ever had a teacher like Mrs. Audams they called her. The lesson began in class and Inuyasha was the only one who wasn't totally focused. He mostly stared off into space but other times at Kagome's stomach. The fact she was having Koga's unborn child was biting at him little by little. He was trying to deny it but he couldn't stop himself from wondering. He snapped out of it and came back down to earth. He got out a piece of note book paper and began to write a note to Kagome. He finished the note and passed it to her quickly, while Professor Myoga was still writing something on the board in front. Kagome opened the note and began to read the long text on the white paper.

_Hey Kagome...I need to talk to you after school is over. It's very important and it's got a lot to do with our futures. I dream of marrying you one day and now that you're having that monster's baby, what's going to happen with us? I can't really tell you my true feelings on a mere piece of paper and that's why we need to talk after class. Or even better after school on the way home. That might be a better time to talk about this. _

_Inuyasha_

Her eye brows sank forward and tilted a little in the middle, she was angry. How can he tell her this over a note? It wasn't really all that bad but things are better off said instead of written. She shook her head a little at the letter and then picked up her head and turned to Inuyasha, who was waiting for an answer. She stared at him blindly, wrote her reply quickly, and chucked it at him. What would happen if someone was reading their conversation from either side of her? What would happen if they were so blind that the teacher took the note away and began reading it? It would be complete humiliation! She doesn't want anyone else to know about the baby and what happened the night that changed her life for the worst. Inuyasha frowned and was madly confused of her poor behavior. Sango looked back at them and noticed something was wrong. Instantly she knew it had to be Inuyasha's fault. She poked Miroku in the arm and he looked back at them as well. He shrugged his shoulders and then began to whisper to Sango.

"What do you think happened this time?" his voice was almost like a hiss.

"Don't know actually but it must be Inuyasha's fault" She replied softly.

"Why does it always have to be the guys' fault?" Miroku spoke a little bit louder.

"Because they make the most mistakes in a relationship!" Sango blurted out and everyone stared at her.

"Miss Sango! Please go stand in the hallway and wait until I come out there" Myoga demanded and Sango did as told.

"I think Professor Myoga is out to get Sango" Kagome remarked to Miroku as she giggled.

"Maybe but if he is, I'm going to kick his ass" Miroku made it seem he was the perfect boyfriend when really he wasn't.

"Yeah sure you will" Kagome rolled her eyes and caught her attention on a saddened Inuyasha.

"Don't be a bitch. I can beat his big fat ass any day of the week" Miroku pouted back. "Kagome what's wrong?" Miroku asked in a concern tone.

"Inuyasha's been acting weird ever since this morning. I'm scared for some reason" She gave him the gloomy eyes and he could see she was about to cry at any moment.

"Do you two want to join Miss Sango out into the hall?" Professor Myoga came over, meter stick in his hand, seeming to ready to hit someone.

"I'll join her" Miroku insisted and walked right out of class.

"I'll stay here thank you for the offer though" Kagome smiled weakly and tried to hold in the laughter.

"Very well then, let's resume class with out any interruptions" He stared at Kagome as if she was guilty all the way.

Class ended fifteen minutes later and both Sango and Miroku were written up for poor behavior. What else is new? Kagome went straight to her locker to put away her books and get new ones for next class. She had the small note Inuyasha had gave her in her mind. What was she suppose to make of it? She knew it wasn't good at all because of the way he wrote it. Why was she losing everything she ever cared about? Why her? Why now? Every conflict a person has, questions start popping up and once that happens, they tend to get answers any way they can, and if they can't death will take over. She wasn't going to do that to her life. Just because she had many questions, she wasn't going to go out of her mind. She was strong and she wasn't going to let this bring her down. Not yet that is. It was her job now to gain what was lost. Gain what is rightfully to her. The first thing she had to gain back was her self respect. If she didn't have that, what is the point of gaining anything back? Inuyasha walked over, still troubled. She looked at him with disappointment and then walked away like he wasn't even there. He followed.

"Kagome wait up!" He caught up to her walking speed.

"I really don't want to talk to you yet. Giving me that note wasn't the best thing to do at a time like that. What would of happened if god for bid the teacher took a hold of it and read it? Do you really want to be put on the spot for something that happened to me? Are you really that stupid?" She stopped and looked back at him.

"Kagome I'm sorry but if I had whispered it, someone could have heard it" He frowned.

"You didn't have to say what you wrote! You could have said I need to talk to you after school and that's it" She shot back.

"Sorry if I was too stupid to think of that. I'm not the one who is pregnant" Everything got quiet in the hallway and everyone stared at them.

"Thanks a whole lot you jerk" Kagome's eyes filled with tears and she ran to the girl's bathroom.

"What the hell did you do!" Sango said to Inuyasha as she ran after her best friend.

"UGH! DAMN IT!" Inuyasha screamed as he punched a poor kid's locker; denting it.

Everyone resumed after that. The moment was over and now everyone knows Kagome didn't gain weight, she gained a baby. Sango entered the girl's bathroom and didn't see Kagome right away. She heard whimpering coming from one of the stools. She knew right away it was Kagome crying. She couldn't stop thinking how could Inuyasha shout that in the middle of the hallway? Damn him to hell she repeated under her breath. Sango walked in front of the stool and knocked on the little low cut door. Kagome stopped crying and opened the door. Sango pulled her out there and hugged her tight. She tried to comfort her but nothing was happening. The last time she saw her cry this heavy was when she was in the hospital bed. It was heart breaking to see her like this again. She was trying to make things better and not dwelling on the past still. That's what makes everyone so closed inside, insecure, and takes a long time to rebuild their trust.

"Awe Kagome please don't cry" Sango patted her back.

"I can't. How can he just do that! I thought he loved me enough-" she couldn't finish her sentence.

"Kagome you need to let go of the past and start gaining what was lost. That's the only way you can move on. So today and future days, you will work hard to gain everything back that you have lost" she pulled Kagome way from her and looked straight into her eyes.

"I'll try Sango. Thanks so much. You are such a great friend" She smiled and she whipped the tears permantly away.

"That's my girl" Sango led them out into the hall way and they went to their next class.

School ended after the long hours of depression. She was still hurting but she was dealing with the enduring pain. Sango was right after all, gaining what was lost was the solution, and first was to gain her self respect. She tightened her fist in a good way and sighed as if she succeeded in something. She smiled and walked all the way home without seeing Inuyasha. She figured he wasn't man enough to face her after what he had done hours ago. Other than that, it really didn't bother her anymore. She walked down her street to get to the long flight of stairs, that led to the shrine and house. She found Koga sitting on the lower stair case, waiting for her arrival. She paused and then Koga looked up to her. She backed up as soon as he stood himself up.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked in a deep voice.

"So when did you find out that you were having my baby?" He asked blindly.

"Three weeks ago I think. Somewhere around there" She scratched the tip of her noise and placed her hands on her hips.

"I didn't mean to get you pregnant" he stuck his hands in his pant's pockets.

"Well you obviously weren't thinking when you raped me" she quickly became angry.

"I wouldn't call it rape when you agreed" Koga smirked.

"Don't tell me that shit. You drugged me!" She stepped back as he came towards her.

"Don't blame me for you're carelessness. You shouldn't have came when you know I want you" He placed his hand on her cheek.

"Don't touch me!" She pushed his hand away and he smacked her.

She fell backwards onto the pavement. Koga ran away after that.

_To be continued..._


	7. A Dangerous Trama

Chapter 7

Koga was gone and Kagome was still on the pavement, unconscious. She had hit her head and she just stayed there lying down hopeless. It wasn't long until Sango came down the street and found her friend down for the count. She screamed at the sight and dialed 911 on her cell. The ambulance came rushing through the streets of Tokyo and arrived at the scene. By now Sango had gotten Sota, Kagome's Gramps, and Mrs. Higurashi comforting her injured best friend. Mrs. Higurashi tempted to pick Kagome put but it failed when Gramps pulled her back. She couldn't pick her up, she could cause damaged to Kagome and her unborn child. They put Kagome into the ambulance on a stretcher and they were off. Sango, without thinking, called Inuyasha immediately. Fighting or no fighting, he needed to know Kagome was going to the hospital. The minute Inuyasha got the call, he rushed over to the hospital.

**15 Minutes Later-**

Mrs. Higurashi was sitting at Kagome's bed side, holding her still unconscious daughter's hand. Sango stood on the other side of the bed, tears in her eyes. Gramps and Sota sat on chair in the room that were a couple feet away from the bed. Inuyasha arrived at the hospital and went to the front desk. He asked her name and was directed to the third floor in the hospital. He got on the elevator and in minutes, he got to the right floor. He rushed down the hall and found Kagome's room. He opened it and walked right to Kagome's bed side that was the opposite where Mrs. Higurashi occupied. Sango gave him a dirty look and went out into the hall to wait for new results. Inuyasha looked up to Mrs. Higurashi's blank face. She was in shock and he could tell. She came through once the sound of Inuyasha's voice caught her ears.

"What the hell happened?" He asked nervously.

"I don't know" She began to cry.

"How can you not know? She's your daughter" he implied.

"You were suppose to be walking home from school with her" She pointed at him.

"Well Kagome and me aren't at the best when we fight so I thought I should..." it was enough for Mrs. Higurashi to hear.

"YOU DID THIS!" She stood up and walked on the other side of the bed to smack Inuyasha.

'SMACK!'

"What the hell!" He screamed.

"You did this to my baby girl! You are the one who got her in this mess!" By now she was crying hysterical.

"What is going on?" Sango came back inside.

"I can't do this anymore" Kagome's mother ran out the door.

"BITCH YOU BETTER RUN!" Inuyasha viciously shouted after her.

"Inu...yasha?" Kagome slowly began to regain consciousness.

"Kagome you're awake" he sat back down and took her hand.

"Where am I?" She fully opened her eyes and was nearly blinded by the bright lights.

"The hospital dear" Gramps answered.

"Sis what happened to you?" Sota jumped up from his seat and moved to the side of the bed.

"I was hit" tears began to run down her face.

"By whom?" Gramps stood up.

"By...by...why is he doing this to me!" she broke into a deep cry.

"KOGA!" Inuyasha rushed out the door.

"Inuyasha wait up!" Sango ran out with him.

"Poor child has had enough from that guy. He shall burn in hell for eternity!" Gramps got out a sacred sutra.

"Gramps you can't exercise a human with those fake sutras" Sota made a face.

"Don't deny my sacred sutras boy" they were totally ignoring Kagome's mourning.

"If you're going to fight then go out into the hallway or go out side!" Kagome sat up and screamed them out of the room.

"Dad!" Mrs. Higurashi said as she walked past them to get into Kagome's room.

"Oh, mom" Kagome held out her arms to get ready to hug her mother.

Kagome scooted over and her mother laid above the covers on the bed with her daughter. She hugged her daughter tight and then the embrace loosened as she thought about Inuyasha. Kagome closed her puffy eyes and cried herself to sleep. Mrs. Higurashi looked down at her, while stroking her head. Her little girl was being abused too much and she hated it! She felt as if she was going to murder Koga herself. She could feel the fire of anger run through her veins. First Koga got raped her daughter and then hit her. How could a teenage boy do that. It was horrible and it was painful to see. Gramps peeked into the window to see his daughter and grandchild together. He frowned and sat back down on some chairs next to the entrance of the room. Sota stood next to the door, waiting for his mother to come out for instructions.

**Meanwhile with Inuyasha and Sango-**

Inuyasha was already have way down a street where Koga hangs out on. He was so fired up he wasn't thinking straight. Sango was tagging along, trying not to question his task. She could tell in his eyes that if she got on the wrong side of him, there conversation would be a beginning and an end. She looked up at his expression occasionally and tempted to say something but always backed down. The sky was clear of clouds and the sun shone down on the city of Tokyo with greatness. The hid out where Koga stayed caught the corner of Inuyasha's eye and he stopped short. Sango bumped into him and almost shouted when Inuyasha covered her mouth. She nodded as a sign of remaining silent. Inuyasha tip-toed over to the hid out, which was an old clubhouse where Koga went as a little kid. Back then Inuyasha and Koga were best of friends until Kagome moved to the city. That's when their friendship came to an end, jealousy and desire.

"Come this way" Inuyasha whispered to Sango and went along the side of the tree.

"Kay" she followed.

"Try not to make any noise as you climb up" Inuyasha warned.

"I'll try" Sango nodded.

Inuyasha began to climb the mounted steps on the tree trunk. He got to the balcony of the house, and waiting for Sango to come up. As soon as she did, he opened the door roughly and found no one there. Sango was still in the door way as Inuyasha walked about the clubhouse. He frowned and stared at him. He paste back and forth, trying to come up with something. While doing that, Sango was forced backward, falling down to the ground below. Inuyasha's eyes widened and found Koga standing where Sango was seconds ago. Koga smirked and then walked in. Inuyasha's fists tightened and then he charged Koga with out second thoughts about his own actions. Koga stepped out of the way and pushed Inuyasha out of the clubhouse, onto the railing. Inuyasha began to panic. His heart began to race and he was staring below him. He could see Sango badly injured, unconscious on the ground. He swallowed hard and stood up straight to receive a blow in the head by Koga. Koga had gotten a baseball bat and whacked Inuyasha as hard as he could swing to his head. Inuyasha instantly fell to the ground, next to Sango. Koga laughed and left with the bat. A couple with a baby carriage walked by and saw the two lying on the ground bleeding severely.

"CALL 911!" the woman screamed as she left the baby with her husband to check Inuyasha and Sango's pulse.

Nine one one was dialed and an ambulance came flying down the street. Sango and Inuyasha were placed on stretchers and transported to the ambulance vehicle. They arrived at the hospital shortly and Kagome had heard the news from her Gramps who was down on the first floor. Kagome got up even though she wasn't aloud to, walked to her friend and boyfriend's room. She wasn't aloud in until all the doctors were done with their new patients. Sango ended up with a broken leg and arm and was traumatized. But she was going to live. The clubhouse wasn't high enough for death. On the other hand Inuyasha was much worse. They wouldn't tell Kagome what was wrong with him because they wanted her to concentrate on her own health. Stress did not make the mind well and she needed to be stress free. She protested until the nurse gave Kagome a drug that would relax her. She was carried to her own room by a very muscle built doctor who worked there.

"I need to know" she pleaded.

"Not now Ms. Kagome" he insisted as he placed her into her hospital bed.

"No...now" She wouldn't let go of his arm.

"Kagome relax" he tucked her in.

"What's wrong with INUYASHA!" She began to scream and was forced to sleep for awhile.

Mrs. Higurashi watched as Kagome tossed and turned, trying to avoid the needle. Three doctors had to come in to help hold her down. She kept shouting for Inuyasha. Gramps covered Sota's eyes so that he could not see what was happening to his poor sister. Mrs. Higurashi began to softly cry. They finally got her down and the muscled doctor stuck the needle in her arm. Her tightened muscles began to relax and began to go into a daze. The three doctors left the room shortly and finally Kagome had fallen asleep. Gramps and Sota went home after that and left Mrs. Higurashi at the hospital to comfort Kagome.

To be continued...P


	8. The Truth Hurts, un wanted findings

Chapter 8

Kagome finally awakened the next day. She was put into a deep sleep that lasted several hours, to last the next day. It was eight forty-five in the morning and she just remembered about Inuyasha and Sango. She looked over to her sleeping mother in the chair, next to her. She went to shake her softly by the arm but hesitated. If she had awakened her mother, she would not let Kagome out of bed to see Inuyasha and Sango. She would have called in the doctor to hold her down again and she didn't want to go through that all over. She slid the covers off her and slipped out of bed quietly. Kagome headed for the door and sneaked out, trying not to make a noise that would wake up her mother. She scurried over to the front desk on the second floor and asked for Sango and Inuyasha's room. She was directed down the hall on her right and walked pretty fast down the hallway. She passed her room and traveled seven rooms down. The first room, that occupied her friend, was Sango's. She peered in and saw Sango with two casts on her body. One was on her broken leg and the other covering her arm. She entered and Sango immediately opened her eyes.

Sango smiled and tried to talk but couldn't. The pressure from the fall had quite an affect on her lungs. It wasn't too serious but it was hard to deal with. She stopped attempting to talk and just smiled at her friend. She held out her unbroken arm out to her friend and Kagome reacted by giving Sango a hug. Tears began to roll down both their pail faces and then they had to say their good byes for now. Kagome left and moved on to Inuyasha's room, which was two rooms down from Sango's. She moved quickly and finally got to his room. She peered also into his room but he was very much different. The top and back of his head was bandaged up, he had more than three broken bones which she could tell by seeing the casts, unfamiliar tubes were attached to his arms, and some unfamiliar equipment took small places around his bed. She was confused. Just for some broken bones and a head injury, he needed all that? She tried to open the door but it was locked. It was if the room did not want her in there. She tugged on the door a little bit until a nurse came by asking what in the world she was doing. Kagome explained and was let in. Kagome sat in a chair next to Inuyasha's bed.

His eyes were also covered in bandages. She frowned and found a clipboard at the end of the bed, which gave a description about the patient. She scanned through the papers to find the right page that told what was wrong with the patient. There were a great number of problems. He had one broken arm, two broken legs, it looked like he had broken his neck as well, severe head trauma, and he was in a-...Her eyes widened and the clipboard in her hands began to shake violently. She was trembling at what she had just read. She dropped the clipboard and it had broken when it hit the floor. Kagome raced out of the room crying. She felt ill to her stomach and went straight to the public bathrooms (meaning not the bathrooms the patients get in their rooms). She began to throw up in one of the stalls and for a minute she thought she wasn't going to stop. She finally stopped and flushed. When she got out of stall, she instantly looked at her dull appearance. She wiped the tears away and went back to her room to find her mother wide awake and angry.

"And where have you been little lady?" her mother demanded.

"I went to go see Sango and Inuyasha" she replied as she got back in bed.

"You can't afford to lose your strength by endangering yourself by going out there" Mrs. Higurashi was standing now, looking down at her daughter, laying in bed.

"I had to see them mom" she said softly.

"The only thing you have to do is get better so that we can go home" she implied and then left.

"I shouldn't even be here!" she screamed and smacked her fist down on the bed. "One fall and I have to be in the hospital for this long. How ridiculous. It's not even that serious! Is it?" Kagome began to wonder.

Kagome was so fired up after that but settled down as soon as she was reminded of her friends. Sango was injured and she didn't know how and so was Inuyasha. The only thing she remembered before they came in like was when they were leaving. They were leaving to find Koga. She was finding out what caused their injury on her own. She gave out a loud screech when Sango in a wheel chair pulled up to her hospital room door. She blinked twice and then Sango entered with a nurse's help. Sango smiled and Kagome returned the smile.

"What are you doing Sango? Oh wait you can't talk" Kagome saddened.

"It...'s...o...kay...Ka...go...me" Sango could partially talk.

"Hey you can sort of talk" Kagome made a weird hand motion.

"Ye...ah" Sango struggled.

"Did Koga do this to you and Inuyasha!" Kagome became angry.

"yes" Sango whispered.

"Damn him for hurting my friend and boyfriend! Damn him to hell!" She shouted.

"What's wrong with Inuyasha?" Sango said quickly while she had a good breath to ask in.

"Wow...oh I really don't want to talk about it" She looked away.

"..." Sango said nothing.

"It hurts too much to say and it already hurts too much to even think about it. I can't understand why this happened to him" Kagome implied; Sango could tell Inuyasha was really in a bad condition.

"Ka...go...me...I'm...here..fo..r...yo..u" Sango could hardly breathe after that.

"Thank you but please Sango don't try to talk. Let you're lungs regain strength. If you keep talking it's not going to heal that very well. I need you to do me a favor. The favor is to get healed and don't get involved anymore. I don't want you to get hurt again. I can handle Koga by myself. I'll get him back for everything thing he has done this year. I can guarantee on that. You need to focus on your relationship with Miroku and especially your safety. Can you manage that?" Kagome looked back at Sango's blank face.

Sango shook her head. She couldn't agree to that even though Kagome was only protecting her. Kagome made a complex expression, showing she wasn't pleased with Sango's answer.

"**_I'm sorry Kagome but you're my friend and I have to help you_**" Sango thought.

Mrs. Higurashi came back in, stunned to see Sango in a wheel chair. She put on a fake smile and made her way on the side where she accompanied her daughter on. Sango grunted and left without saying good bye. Kagome's mother had gone to see what was wrong with Inuyasha. She had found out the truth about what was wrong and it was not good one bit. She could tell before that Kagome had found out and did not take it too well. But who could blame her if she found out something terrible about her boyfriend. She stroked Kagome's hair swiftly and then held her hand. Kagome pulled away and turned over so that her back was facing her mother. Mrs. Higurashi went to roll her over but held back. She looked down as she held her own hand close up to her chin. Then she began to speak.

"Kagome I asked about Inuyasha" she started.

"Yeah so, I already know what's wrong with him" Kagome was trying to hold the pain back.

"I know it's not easy honey but please look at me so that I know you're listening" She placed her hand on Kagome's arm.

"How can it be easy? He's in a damn COMA, mom" She began to tear up.

"I know sweet heart" She took her daughter and put her into a deep embrace.

"And besides that he has become blind from the pressure of both the bat slamming the back of his head and him slamming forward on the hard cold ground!" She was now crying.

"God I hate seeing you cry like this" She cradled Kagome back and forth.

"I hate crying and I hate losing everything in my damn life! I had enough and I want everything back to normal; but I know that's never going to happen as long as I'm pregnant and Koga is roaming free" She stated.

"We are going to take him to court and we are going to gain everything back. I'm sorry I was being a real bitch to you but I guess I was just hurting too" Mrs. Higurashi apologized as she separated from the embrace.

"It's okay mom but now I see I have to gain your trust again" She wiped the tears away once again.

"As long as you're taking responsibility, trust will come easy" She took a tissue out of its box and handed it to Kagome.

"Thanks"

"Your welcome" her mother began to exit out of the room until...she heard her daughter call for her.

"Mom" Kagome whimpered a little.

"Yes? What is it?" Mrs. Higurashi looked back.

"I'm scared and I'm lucky to have you to help me out" she smiled weakly and closed her eyes to rest.

"_If only it was that easy to help you_" Mrs. Higurashi whispered and then left.

**Meanwhile-**

Sango roamed the hospital, both curious and bored. She hadn't checked on her best friend's boyfriend yet and she was getting to that soon. She was afraid what she might find and regret finding out what was up with Inuyasha. She traveled by wheel chair down the long hall way and found a closed protective room at the end. She gave up the first couple attempts of getting the door opened so she went back to her room but passed it on purpose. She had to go see Inuyasha. She needed to see how he was doing. She came across his room and stared into the bullet proof glass. She saw the same sight as what Kagome had seen. She frowned even more, feeling terrible for both Inuyasha and Kagome. She turned away and this time she went to her room instead of skipping it.

**Back to Mrs. Higurashi-**

Mrs. Higurashi was exousted from the last couple of days. Each day just keeps getting better, sarcastically speaking that is. She found a coffee machine down the hall and poured herself a cup of vanilla coffee. She put in two t spoons of sugar, some milk, and stirred away with a stirring straw. She sat down in a waiting chair in the main lobby on the second floor. She sprawled out her legs and sipped the well mixed hot coffee. She was silent and couldn't get what has happened out of her mind. But how could she just forget. Of course she isn't but she was trying to erase it from thought for now. The father of Inuyasha and the father of Sango, came rushing out of the elevator. Mr. Taijiya spotted Kagome's mother on one of the chairs. Inutashio followed Sango's father over to Mrs. Higurashi.

"What has happened?" Taku Taijiya asked.

"Your daughter is just fine Taku but I'm afraid Inutashio your boy isn't" Mrs. Higurashi looked down in sorrow.

"What has happened to him?" Inutashio's voice began to crack.

"He's-" Mrs. Higurashi went into a pause.

_To be continued..._


	9. Forgiveness? Speeding things up

Chapter 9

"Please hurry and tell me so that I can do everything in my power to help my boy" Inutaisho pleaded.

"He's in a deep coma and the doctors don't know if he'll come out of it" Mrs. Higurashi got up.

"I think I need to sit" Inutaisho tried to lean on the chair but failed, so he tumbled beyond his feet until he sat in the chair.

"I'm deeply sorry for him" Mrs. Higurashi put her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, me too" Taku sided. "Where is Sango's room?" he asked her.

"She's in room B22" Mrs. Higurashi pointed down the hallway.

"Thank you" he started down the hall after that.

"I know it's going to be very hard to tell your wife Inutaisho. I meant it when I said I'm deeply sorry for Inuyasha. He's not one of his fans at the moment but I still have it in my heart to give him some pity" She put on a fake smile.

"He doesn't need pity from you at the moment. Especially from your daughter" Inutaisho totally ambushed her.

"Excuse me!" Mrs. Higurashi stepped forward.

"My son has told me about what has happened to Kagome. I know it's not her fault that she got raped and I don't want my son to be around her anymore. She's causing him a great deal of pain that she doesn't even know of" Inutaisho was being selfish and unfair.

"Are you kidding me? Hell, she's suffered more than your boy has ever felt in his life. Her life is falling apart and it's going to take a whole load of miracles if she's ever going to regain everything back. Nothing that has happened to Kagome, forced Inuyasha to do anything. He's the one who acted on his own and I'm sorry for not trusting him before. I don't think I told Kagome but I had lost faith in that boy but what he's done for her, my opinion flipped back to its right full side. I should have known that Kagome gets all her strengths from that boy and his love. I guess I was envying her in a sick way. My husband couldn't care less about me then and he still doesn't. I never told any one about this but I'm going to confess right now because it's eating me alive. I was the same age as Kagome when I too, was raped. I had a boyfriend and he didn't do shit! He left me when he found out I was having the rapist child. Now you better be damn proud of your son for sticking up for his love or you can be an ass about this whole thing" Mrs. Higurashi had shed some tears but she was more angry.

"I'm sorry but my opinion stays as it is. Inuyasha is forbad to see that girl as long as she is carrying someone else's child for the matter" Inutaisho looked away. "What room is he in?" He asked of her.

"He's in B26" she murmured and he passed her swiftly. "**_Awe Inutaisho stop trying to defend Inuyasha all the time. Stop making decisions for him_**" Mrs. Higurashi thought as she watched Inuyasha's father walk fast down the hallway.

"Mom..." Kagome came out of hiding behind the vending machine.

"Oh Kagome" Mrs. Higurashi was now afraid of what her daughter might have heard her say.

"Is it true? Where you raped also?" She took her mother's hand.

"...yes..." she covered her mother from making a whimpering sound.

"Oh, mom" Kagome hugged her mother tight and then headed over to Sango's room.

Kagome and her mother traveled down to B22, where Sango and her father were. They got to their destination and saw in the window, Sango chatting away with her dad. Kagome smiled and felt that she shouldn't interrupt their conversation. She left her mother standing outside Sango's room to go pay Inuyasha a visit. Mrs. Higurashi warned her of Inutaisho and what he might say, but Kagome didn't care. Nothing was going to keep her from visiting or seeing Inuyasha. Not even his father. She walked down four doors down until she got to Inuyasha's room, where she say Inutaisho talking to his son. Even though Inuyasha wasn't aware of it, his father was talking to him anyway. It was almost heartbreaking to her, to see him like this. She opened the door and Inutaisho looked up to her. Kagome gave a weak smile and sat next to him, along Inuyasha's bed side. Kagome was the one who started the conversation between them.

"I know you blame me" Kagome stared down at Inuyasha's pail face.

"I don't really blame you" He tried to lie a little bit.

"I blame me too. I knew Inuyasha didn't really want to go to that party but I went anyway. It's okay to blame me Mr. Taisho. It really is" she frowned.

"Child I told you. I don't blame you too much. After your mother told me about what happened to her and the explanation she gave me, I shouldn't have dumped everything on you. I guess everyone around here is trying to blame one person for everything" Inutaisho was now sounding like Kagome's mother.

_NOTE: I know them confessing about blaming Kagome and they shouldn't have. Well I know I didn't really write anything about that but that doesn't mean they weren't thinking of it. The thing I'm trying to say between the grown ups is that they were blaming Kagome because of what Koga was doing. Everything that Koga has done was because he started something with Kagome again. okay? I hope that explains that a little. If not I'll try to avoid the little confessions about blaming Kagome then_

"Enough confessions! Enough! Let's just focus on dealing about future events for once. I want everyone to stop feeling bad for me because that isn't doing anything to help. Inutaisho I need your support on bringing down Koga. He can go to jail for everything he has done, but I need your help" She put a hand on his shoulder as she smiled at him.

"Okay. I'll help you out" Inutaisho smiled back and then the fun was about start.

Sango and Kagome where released from the hospital but unfortunately, Inuyasha remained in the hospital bed. He was still in a deep coma and there were no new results. Everything remained the same.

**FIVE MONTHS LATER:(another note: I don't know how to do a hearing so bare with me on this. I'm making it up as I go along so forgive me)**

Kagome's mother's lawyer attempts to start a case against Koga which was very hard to stick. Evidence was too scarce and that made it hard to build a case against him. Kagome was only a few months till she was do. Koga missed everyday of school in every month that went by and it was perfect for Kagome. She was growing stronger but as for Koga, he was growing weaker. On occasionally, Kagome visited the sleeping Inuyasha from time to time. The funny thing was, his eyes were healing with out question. Finally a case was built against Koga once he was arrested for everything he had done and it will have to be determined at the hearing.

"Is there enough evidence to form a proper trial?" the judge asked.

"Yes your honor" Kagome's stood up. "We have Miss Kagome Higurashi pregnant, witnesses, and a quite a few victims.

"What are the charges against Koga Himaru?" The judge asked Kagome's lawyer.

"He is charged with rape, 2 attempted murders, assault, and harassment" the lawyer said.

"Very well then" the judge scrambled with some papers on his desk and then looked at his audience.

"May I speak your honor?" Koga's lawyer stood up.

"Yes in the common defense of your defendant" the judge nodded.

"There isn't enough evidence to form a trial. There is no proof of him getting Kagome Higurashi pregnant" Koga's lawyer stated.

"Yes, but...after the baby is born, blood tests can be done to prove that Koga is the father of Kagome's unborn child" Kagome's lawyer spoke up.

"Yes, Yes. I don't see why not a trial can be presented. Mr. Sugi (Koga's lawyer) what does your client plead?" The judge smiled and then looked at Mr. Sugi.

"My client pleads non guilty in his defense" Mr. Sugi answered quickly.

"Then a trial will not be adjourned. Court date will be in three months, after the unborn child is born" The judge decided and then dismissal was ordered.

"Well I guess you get your trial" Kagome's lawyer smiled.

"Yeah, but three months, that's a long time from now" she frowned.

"It's better then nothing"

"True"

Kagome picked up her purse and left the court room with her mother and lawyer. As they left, Sango came up to Kagome in her wheelchair with her father. Sango hugged her best friend and they both smiled. Sango already knew that Koga was going on trial for what he has done for the past months. Finally they were getting the chance to gain some of their confidence back, which was stolen from each of their attacks. Koga and his parents and lawyer were the second group of people to leave the room. Koga gave Kagome a dirty look and she just ignored it. She wasn't going to let him get her down this time. Over all she was confident that he was the one who was going to be down and she was the one standing tall. Mrs. Higurashi gave Koga's parents unwanted looks until Mrs. Reni (Kagome/Mrs. Higurashi's lawyer) stopped her. It was noon and they went to the Tonkatsu-ya (**It's a real restaurant found in Tokyo**), a restaurant, where they celebrated for the first step of defeating the bastard Koga.

"Kagome do worry, Koga is going down" Sango patted Kagome on the back as she slurped the steaming noodles down.

"I know...I'm not worried. Not worried at all" She gave a great big smile and started telling jokes.

_To be continued..._

_Okay okay I'm not really proud of this chapter because personally I don't think it's that great. Don't worry action and more drama is waiting in the next few chapters...I'm making this up as I go along but I already know what kind of twists and drama to take place in this story I'm going to put in. If you have any ideas or suggestions I'll either put them in my story or...put them in my sequel which I was already thinking of when I was typing the third chapter of this story. Crazy yes. I was only on the third chapter and I was thinking about the sequel lol. But the sequel I haven't started yet so ...you'll just have to wait I guess. Well... that's if you want a sequel and is willing to read more drama and if you like this story ...it all depends. I'm not really sure how many chapters I'm going to create for this story but I'm actually thinking of have 15-18 chapters for this. The sequel I don't know. Well of course I don't know but my goal is to either have at least more then 10 in the sequel. Well I hope you continue reading my future chapters and stories. _


	10. Visit and the Unexpected

Chapter 10

They ordered their desired food and ate slowly but one. Kagome decided to eat faster then everyone so that she can get out of there. She wanted to go pay Inuyasha a visit in the hospital. There wasn't much change in his condition except the broken bones. Everything else was healed but his condition in the inside. He was still trapped in his own mind. Kagome paid him an often visit after school and talked to him for hours even though he didn't make any movements. Deep down she knew he could hear her talking to him, even though he didn't show it physically. She had finished her order and pushed the chair out so that she could get up. Mrs. Higurashi looked at her strangely as Kagome pushed in her chair and grabbed her coat. Everyone didn't notice but Mrs. Higurashi.

"Kagome where do you plan on going?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she picked up the noodles with her chop sticks.

"I'm going to tell Inuyasha the good news" She smiled.

"Oh honey, you do know he can't hear you" Mrs. Higurashi stopped picking up the noodles.

"Mom I know in my heart that he is listening to me. He may not show any movement but I know he can hear me" She put her hand over her own heart.

"Okay, but make sure you are home before dark. I know you like to take your time coming home from the hospital" She smiled and then resumed talking to the others who accompanied the table.

Kagome smiled brightly and was out of there before Mrs. Higurashi could look back at her. The restaurant door slid open to the outside world. The sky was very blue and there weren't any clouds to be seen. An air plane passed over head and the sun shone bright and mighty. Kagome got onto the sidewalk and walked along the sky scrapers and houses on the side of her. Cars passed by fast and people covered most of the sidewalk with her. The hospital was ten blocks away and Kagome wanted to get there as fast as she could, so she took a trolley. In the trolley, it was crowd with young people, students, children with their parents, and old people. Kagome had to stand because it was that crowded. It smelt of sweat and she almost gagged because of the smell. She finally got to her destination and got off the smelly trolley. She opened the hospital doors and went to the second floor of the hospital. Inuyasha's room was B26 and she had no time to waste so she sort of ran down the hall. She arrived at his door and entered. Flowers occupied the table next to his bed and she smiled. It was from her and they got here safe and still pretty. She sat down.

"Hey Inuyasha" She began. "Guess what. I'm finally taking Koga to court but it wont be for another three months. Yeah I know long. I'm still so very sorry for what he's done to you but he's defiantly going to pay for what he's done to us. Don't you worry Inuyasha. He's not getting away with this. Not this time. Not ever" She ran her hand down his cheek. "Oh I wish you can talk to me. I need you. I can't survive without you. I also regret for getting mad at you before the accident. I'm sorry for that too" she was mentally beating herself up."I'm not the only one who needs you. Your parents and your friends need you back" Tears began to form. "Oh Inuyasha please find your way back to us. Please! I'm begging you! Wake up! Please wake up!" the tears formed and ran down her face to fall onto Inuyasha's forehead.

"**_I hear you Kagome. I'm not ready to come out of my coma yet. I don't really know why but I'm just not ready yet. Hang in there Kagome_**" Inuyasha began to battle inside his head.

Kagome sobbed. She laid her head on Inuyasha's chest, crying softly, listening to his heartbeat. She closed her eyes and stopped the crying so that she could only hear his heart. It was comforting in a way. It reminded her of the times they spent with on another under the stars. They used to go on top of Kagome roof and cuddle under a starry night. He would lay down and she would rest her head on his chest and just listen to his heart beat. As she would continue to do this, he would lay his arms over her, making sure she wouldn't move. All of a sudden she got a memory that she hadn't put much thought into lately. The last time they laid before the starry night. He had once told her of his plans in life. That one day he was going to marry her and they would get out of Tokyo and live somewhere spectacular. She was speechless at the time and she didn't know what to say. It wasn't really a decision she had to make because it wasn't like he asked her to marry him, so she just made an agreeing sound. The main reason he didn't want to be in Tokyo was because of his family. He hated his brother and his father. He never appreciated them but the only thing that prevented him from starting a major conflict with them, was his mother. Kagome wasn't too crazy about his father and brother but she liked his mother. She was gentle and cared so much about everyone.

Kagome lifted her head off Inuyasha's chest and all the memories about those nights didn't pop up. All she could focus on at the moment was him in this awful state. It was killing her. The days passing by and knowing he wont be waiting for her in the morning so that they could walk to school together. She walked with Sango, well mostly pushed her wheelchair around so that Sango wouldn't be tired of rolling herself to school. Kagome was gladly to help. Sango was to start on crutches today any ways so pushing her wasn't the case anymore. Sango had told her earlier that the doctor recommended her to use crutches for the last three weeks before walking regularly again. Sango's broken leg was different from normal broken legs. She had broken it in seven different places and that was why she was in the wheelchair for five months.

"Inuyasha wake up soon so that you can testify against Koga. It'll help lots" Kagome wiped the fallen tears away.

Kagome kissed Inuyasha on the forehead and left the room. Her visit was short and she had only stayed there for an hour, but she wanted to get some things done before night time fell. She walked along the sidewalk to arrive at the corner of Tuskiyoubu Avenue. This was Inuyasha's street. He lived five houses down and she hadn't paid this street a walk in a long time. She actually couldn't recall when the last time she was over his house. Matter of fact they used to hang out more at his house then anywhere else. So she decided to take this little detour down Tuskiyoubu Avenue and when she passed Inuyasha house, she saw Sesshoumaru sitting on the front step of the front porch. Sesshoumaru looked up and then just stared at Kagome passing by. They didn't say a single word to each other. Their silence said enough. Or was it? Kagome stopped a couple feet after and looked back at Sesshoumaru, who was still staring at her.

"I haven't seen you at the hospital at all" Kagome started.

"So" Sesshoumaru grunted.

"Inuyasha is your brother. Don't you care that he's in a coma?" Kagome asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

Sesshoumaru got up and walked over to Kagome. Kagome stepped back until two hands pulled her forward again.

"Why should I? He always gets what he wants. Maybe this coma is for the best" Sesshoumaru said and kissed Kagome.

Kagome's eyes widened and pushed Sesshoumaru off her "What the hell are you doing?" Kagome put her hand over her lips.

"Doing something I should have done a long time ago" Sesshoumaru placed his hands in his pant's pockets.

"What!" Kagome was so confused at the moment.

Sesshoumaru likes her? Like that? He never did anything to have her suspect him of liking her. All he ever did around her was give a blank expression or just tease Inuyasha. Just what she needed. Another guy forcing himself on her. She began to shake her head slowly and then tempted to run in her condition. As in her pregnant state to be exact. Behind her stood the tall handsome brother of Inuyasha. The one who stayed quiet and was always the bully. She couldn't help but keep thinking to herself why he kissed her. Well of course he likes her but when his younger brother is in a serious condition. She stopped running when she got to the corner of the street and looked back again. Sesshoumaru had resumed to his spot on the front step of the porch. She took in a deep breathe and traveled three blocks to get home. It had taken a whole forty-five minutes just to get home from Inuyasha's street.

"Kagome home so soon?" Mrs. Higurashi was outside planting some flowers in her garden.

"Uh yea" Kagome said and headed for the house.

Kagome walked up the stairs and walked down the hall to her room. It felt like ages since she was last in her room but she was just there this morning. The went long for her from all the pressure about the hearing. It was just nerves and butterflies. She sat slowly on her stiff bed and just sat there confused, alone, and uneasy. Sota entered the room, holding Buyo in his hands. The cat meowed and jumped out of his arms onto Kagome's bed. She smiled quick and then turned to the window's view.

"How's Inuyasha sis?" Sota sat on the floor.

"He's not showing any new results for recovery" she sighed.

"He'll come out of it Kagome. Don't give up" Sota encouraged.

"Who said I was going to give up? I will never give up on Inuyasha. Not EVER" Kagome's voice cracked as she said this.

"Okay you don't have to go all mad about what I said. I'm only trying to help. I miss him too you know. He was like an older brother to me so chill out" Sota stated and picked up Buyo and left.

"Yeah I know" She said as if she didn't know he was already gone.

She stood up and sat down on her desk chair and moved it to the window. The sky was being invaded by dark clouds and it was surely going to pour down hard. Little light of sun seeped through the clouds and the wind began to pick up fast. It was as if the storm came out of no where. The wind was so violent that the threes shook terribly. It look like the trees were about to break down. Fallen leaves were carried with the wind and little portions of droplets began to sprinkle over the land. Kagome quickly closed her wind to keep the crappie weather outside. The small rain drops made contact with her window and ran down it, making streams from top to bottom. She took her last looks at the window and then closed the curtains. She dragged the chair back to her desk and caught a glimpse of a framed picture of Inuyasha and her. She took it into her hands and stared at it with a smile plastered on her face.

"I guess I have to stay strong for both us this time" She put the picture down in its place and then the lights went out. "What the hell?" Kagome couldn't see a thing but lightening flashing behind her curtains.

_To be continued..._


	11. The unexpected storm brings havoc

Chapter 11

She moved over to the window and opened the curtain to see outside. The sky was black and big flashes of lightning rumbled throughout the clouds all over. The flashes of light formed lightning that was coming down randomly. The sound of it echoed throughout the city and Kagome was shocked about the whole thing. They haven't had a storm like this in years. The last time a storm took place here in Tokyo was when she was three years old and that was when her father was killed. A hurricane soon came after the thunder and lightning storm and killed many civilians in the long run. As she stared out into the stormy night, her door flung open, and a flashlight lit up some of the room. Kagome turned around, startled and moved to the person who was holding the flashlight. It was Sota and he was making hand movements that was telling her to hurry up when she was taking her time. She got to Sota and she followed him down stairs to the kitchen. Candles were lit on the table and her mother and gramps were hovered over a radio that had bad reception.

Kagome and her brother sat down and tried to listen in also. Static was continuous and they could only make out some of the words that came through. An hour passed of listening to static on the radio and the storm had stopped. For now that is. The wind was still in the making and the trees rattled and the rain droplets that settled on its leaves fell. The lights were still out but the radio finally got into tune. First the forecasters talked about that this little storm was only the beginning and the suggestion of evacuation was in play. A very large hurricane was going to hit the city of Tokyo in a matter of hours and death was going to come for sure. Mrs. Higurashi stood up and got right on packing for the evacuation and so did gramps. Kagome and Sota stayed where they were so that they could listen further in on the news. If everyone was going to get evacuated, then Kagome needed to know about the hospitals. Then what she needed to hear came on broadcast.

"All hospitals are going to be evacuated to a holding military location in the east. All immediate family members that have someone in the hospital are required to join.

"I got to go" Kagome quickly stood up from her spot and rushed upstairs to go get her coat.

"Sis where you going?" Sota rain after her.

"I have to go with Inuyasha" She exclaimed.

"But you're not his family Kagome. You won't be able to be evacuate with him" her brother grabbed her coat before she could get it.

"Sota please give me my coat" she pleaded.

"You can't go. What about mom and gramps? And me?" he backed up towards the door.

"Come on give me back my coat!" She snatched it away from him and then a loud noise came from right outside Kagome's window.

A tree was struck by lightning and it sounded like a gun fire, but louder. The tree was broken into bits and pieces of bark on the patio. Both Sota and Kagome looked out her window to see this. The lightning was back and the rain came down harder too. The hurricane was starting up again and this time it was going to last for hours. It had come early and the power lines were a rod of death. Life would be fatal if a person came in contact with a power line. The streets were already filling up with water from the Pacific Ocean and it was hard to drive. While Sota wasn't looking, Kagome took off down stairs, where her mother had two suitcases already packed. Kagome put on her coat and tempted to open the door. Mrs. Higurashi ran over and pulled Kagome away.

"Kagome what in the world do you think you are doing?" She crossed her arms.

"I need to go to Inuyasha" she said and then turned back to the door.

"Oh no you aren't" She grabbed Kagome's arm.

"Let! Me! GOOO!" She yanked her arm back and opened the door fast.

The wind blew into the house and Mrs. Higurashi went outside and closed the door behind her. She could barely see but she should see Kagome running as fast as she could towards the stairs. Parts of trees, garbage cans and lids, and toys were flying in the air. Mrs. Higurashi got hit in the side with a garbage lid. She collapsed and Kagome didn't know because she was already half way down the shrine's stairs. Cars were being pushed down the road but only by a little. She got to the side walk and stowed away in her mother's van. She had stolen the car keys when she was being pulled away from the door. Kagome started the car and drove to the hospital, where army trucks were helping out on the evacuation of the hospital. Kagome parked randomly and rushed into the medical building.

"Excuse me Miss" Kagome stood dripping at the main desk on floor A.

"Can I help you?" the lady asked.

"Did room B26 get evacuated yet?" Kagome asked nervously.

"No but..." the lady said but before she could finish, Kagome was already gone.

Kagome got to Inuyasha room where she found his parents and brother standing around his bed. She hesitated for a moment but Inutashio spotted her looking into the room. He nodded and made a hand movement that told her to come in. Izayoi and Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome as she entered. She went over to Izayoi and hugged her and she hugged back. Sesshoumaru and his father were standing on the other side of the bed and didn't question what the hug was for.

"Kagome what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your own family?" Izayoi asked as she pulled away from the hug.

"I want to be here with Inuyasha instead" She stated and then she looked at Inuyasha.

"But only immediate family members can go with him. I'm sorry but you have to go back home" Izayoi sighed.

"She can stay honey" Inutashio said.

"Thank you" Kagome smiled and then they waited till a small group of military troopers came in to transport Inuyasha in their truck.

The back up generator in the hospital failed and the lights and machines went off. Everyone began to panic in the room. Kagome and the rest looked out the window to see water pour out into the road and everywhere else. At this rate, the rest of the people in the upper floor will not be able to make it to the shelter. Military troopers rushed down the hall with flashlights in their possessions. Families and beds were being rushed upstairs. They needed to get to a higher place. Three troopers stormed in and took them down stairs. They were ordered to take a few people to the military shelter. A bigger military truck that could stand in water arrived and Inuyasha's family and Kagome were the lucky ones. They were rushed down into the elevator and into the truck. Inuyasha was loaded in first and then his parents. Sesshoumaru was going to be next and then lastly Kagome. Out of no where, a large metal sheet from a truck came flying towards Sesshoumaru and Kagome.

It took them both with it. They were both thrown into the deeper of the flood. Kagome could feel her stomach go numb and right away she knew something was wrong with the baby. Sesshoumaru was right beside her, trying to hang on to her fragile body. Kagome and Sesshoumaru broke to the surface and got on the metal sheet. Kagome placed her hands on her stomach and she wasn't sure if she lost the baby. Sesshoumaru looked over to her and put his hand over hers. She couldn't really say anything because she was more concerned for her unborn child then him liking her. Inutashio lost sight of the two and he cursed himself till Izayoi comforted him. Instead of almost losing one child, he was thinking he was going to lose both of them for good. Sesshoumaru began the small talk. They had to shout because it's hard to hear from the wind.

"Kagome is the baby okay?" Sesshoumaru asked loudly.

"I don't know!" She exclaimed as she was crying looking into his eyes.

"Give me your hand" He shouted.

"Okay" she agreed and made sure they didn't part.

"We're going to live through this and you're going to see Inuyasha again. I'll make sure of that" Sesshoumaru said in a very nice way.

"I thought you didn't care about him" Kagome was now confused and scared at the same time.

"I realized one thing. I care about what you think then I ever thought. And if you choose to be with Inuyasha and that kiss didn't do anything then I'm better off not wasting my time for something I wont ever have" he explained.

"Thank you" she smiled and the were pulled out into the city's flood.

Sesshoumaru tempted to sit but only could manage to pick up his head. He could no longer see the hospital or anywhere that was familiar. Cars, houses, and another objects floated beside them and Kagome was really worrying about her unborn. If she didn't have this baby then Koga will get away with everything he has done and losing a child would be heartbreaking, even if the baby wasn't wanted at first. It would be devastating for her if the baby would die inside her stomach. Sesshoumaru got the strength to sit up straight and the wind made him wobble. They were heading straight for a building with all glass windows. Sesshoumaru had to think quick now and he didn't know what to do. They were defiantly going to hit this building and the outcome wasn't going to be good if they didn't get out of the way. Kagome began to panic as he told her what was going to happen soon. He stuck his hands into the water and tempted to move the metal sheet, but failed. Kagome pitched in but still it was going to go into the building. A large pole passed them and Sesshoumaru grabbed in the nick of time. He sort of paddled with it and little movement was made. Kagome helped but the pain was too much for her. Her stomach was hurting real bad and the pain wouldn't stop. It was like giving birth.

"Shit!" the pole slipped out of his hands and floated away before he could get it back.

"How thick is this sheet of metal?" Kagome asked, while thinking of a plan.

"It doesn't look that thick actual" he placed his hand over his chin.

"Can you bend the front so when we make contact with the windows, the impact with the glass wont be that severe?" Kagome gripped the front of the sheet.

"That just may work" he smiled and began to pull as hard as he can. "Little help please" Sesshoumaru was red in the face, trying to pull it back a little to make front of a slay kind of type.

"I'll try" she answered and pulled with him.

Little by little the sheet bent back, curved shape. Kagome was bleeding and the blood traveled into the waters. Sesshoumaru slipped on the blood and his hand was covered in red. He gasped and so did Kagome when she looked down at her pants. She began to shed tears and he told her to stop and just let him do the rest. Finally the front was bent enough to take shelter from the up coming glass shattering. They made contact with the building and glass went over them. Small pieces landed on Sesshoumaru and cut him because he was covering Kagome with his body. Finally that was over but going back outside was the second worse problem. Again, glass shattered and cut Sesshoumaru all over. It was over and he shook the fallen glass into the water.

**With Izayoi and Inutashio and the rest-**

"Did you find them?" Inutashio asked as a soldier entered the shelter. (they arrived at the shelter just to tell ya)

"No, not yet but we have a special search party for them. We can't send too many of our soldiers because they have to look for other survivors and missing people" the soldier answered.

"He's going to be fine Inutashio" Izayoi put a hand on her husband's shoulder.

"I'm also concerned for Kagome. She's pregnant and god knows what should happen to her. I just hope Sesshoumaru is with her and protecting her" Inutashio began to paste back and forth.

"I am too and I know our son is with her. I just have a feeling they are both safe together" she smiled at him and then looked at her other son in the bed. "It's going to take a whole lot of praying and miracles for a lot to happen" she got Inuyasha's bangs out of his face and pushed them to the side.

**At the Higurashi Shrine-**

"MOM! What happened?" Sota came running down the stairs to see his mother injured on the couch.

"I found your mother outside on the ground" Gramps was really upset at this.

"Where's Kagome?" Sota was thinking the worst.

"Isn't she upstairs packing?" Gramps's eyes widened in terror.

"Oh no. She must have went into the storm to get to Inuyasha!" Sota began to frantic.

"She did WHAT?" Gramps stood up.

"Kagome said she needed to be with Inuyasha and she must have ran out of the house and mom must have tried to stop her and that's why you found her outside on the ground!" Sota said in one breath.

"This is insanity!" Gramps exclaimed and then got a fresh damp hot cloth for Mrs. Higurashi's side.

"Are you okay mom?" Sota kneeled over by the couch.

"I'm okay Sota" she smiled as if nothing was really wrong when there was.

The water level hadn't reached to the top of the Higurashi shrine and so, their house was safe. A military life boat came speeding down the road and stopped at the Higurashi Shrine's stairs. The water level was half way up and so the boat was parked and military officers came running up the stairs to see if there was anyone up there. A loud knock was forced on the door and Sota let them in quick.

"Are you folks okay?" The captain asked.

"Yes" Gramps said angrily.

"Still no sign on Sesshoumaru Tashio and Kagome Higurashi" said the walky talky.

Right then, Mrs. Higurashi popped up and she was shaken.

"What do you mean no sign of Kagome Higurashi!" She demanded from the officer.

"There was a mishaps and two civilians were pulled away in the flood. The girl looked about 15 and she looked pregnant to me..." he said and was then interrupted.

"That's my daughter!" she screeched.

"I'm sorry ma'am but she might have not survived from the pull of the metal sheet that came flying at her" this officer was being a real jerk.

"OMG! Not my baby girl!" she began to cry.

Sota's eyes began to water and so did gramps.

"How dare you upset my daughter! Get out! GET OUT!" Gramps pushed them out the door.

"Sis..." Sota said and then hugged his crying mother.

_To be continued..._


	12. Things not looking up

Chapter 12

The thunder continued to roar with fury, ready to take it's next victim. Lightning came down randomly like before and wind would not give up on getting to a higher speed. Kagome was still bleeding, and it was looking really bad. Sesshoumaru stared at her, trying to come up with a plan to save them both or at least one of them. If it would come down to only saving one, Kagome would be the one to survive. He was willing to take any risks at the moment. He was becoming desperate. The glass had cut him up badly and his whole shirt was stained in his blood. His hand was a little red from Kagome's own blood and he really couldn't get the color off his hand right away. Kagome was shaken all over. She looked up at the sky to see the dark clouds hovering Tokyo. It was like God was angry at them for some awful reason. She couldn't think of any at that point but all she had on her mind, was her baby. Her stomach was numb and it was freaking her out, causing her to panic even more. The comfort of Sesshoumaru's hand was barely enough to keep her sustained from moving around and putting her baby in more danger than it was already in.

Rain was also continuous. The little rain drops blended in Kagome's sea of tears on her face. _Tears are like rain droplets that fall upon everything, but these are only falling on my face_ (I made that up). She laid there, thinking about everything that she's been through, mourning for everything that's wrong, and hoping that someone would find them. Flashing images came to her sight and it showed her when the time she was happy. The time that everything was going right. The time that everything that use to be. Now everything had changed. Changed so much she can't take it anymore and no one else can either. She was tired of being the victim. She was tired of everyone that she cared and loved being the victim. It wasn't fare. With all of this, she was getting fierce. Sesshoumaru huffed and then sat up. His arms supported his balance behind him as he just sat there, waiting for someone to find them. They were miles away from the hospital from the drift. It was like being lost at sea, but not that vague. At least they had a better chance of being found. They've been traveling away from all the people for hours and still the storm refuses to stop.

They were missing for exact three and a half hours. That's how long they've been drifting away to the middle of no where. Sesshoumaru couldn't keep his eyes open from the pressure of the wind so he laid back down to see Kagome's eyes looking into his. It was an awkward moment for them for sure and neither one could say a word to each other. It was pathetic and they really didn't care. They watched as things passed them and sometimes objects would hit their draft. Another hour passed and the stormy had stopped. The hurricane had landed it's mark and left it with a great deal of damage. Kagome had fallen asleep from the lose of blood and Sesshoumaru slept along beside her. Well there was a big space between them so he wasn't that close at all. Helicopters covered parts of the sky, in search of survivors. Speed boats were available for searches and the search was on! All of a sudden, Sesshoumaru's ear picked up a motor kind of sound and right away he awakened. A speed boat was heading there way and all he could do was watch it come closer and closer to them. It was a miracle he would have to say. He was about to wave to them until they turned left and didn't even bother to wave back. It was like they didn't even see them. They must have been too far away to see him.

"WAIT! COME BACK!" Sesshoumaru yelled but the motor of the speed boat blocked out his cries.

"Sesshoumaru keep it down. I'm trying to sleep" Kagome became all grouchy.

"A damn speed boat just missed us" he shot back.

"WHAT!" She sat up immediately. "Are they baka?" she asked in frustration.

"I think so" he agreed in a funny way.

"You know what?" Kagome smiled at him.

"What?" he was ready for her to say something mean.

"I've never seen this side of you before" she paused. "It's nice"

"I tend to hide it" he looked up at the sky.

"Humph. And here I thought you were a bottled up, mean, trouble making kid when you can be so nice. It's funny on how feelings and other sides of people come out in a natural disaster" she giggled in pain.

"Yeah...the main reason I act the way I do is because of my father" He looked down into the water to see his reflection.

"Your father? He's a very good man. What could he possibly do to you?" Kagome couldn't believe it.

"He's always trying to turn me into something I'm not. I get in trouble just to get on his nerves" he said proudly.

"Wow...and I thought Inuyasha was the only one trying piss off your dad" she laughed.

"Don't you be laughing" he wiped his nose with the back of his hand.

"Sorry" she was still laughing.

**With the Higurashi's-**

"My baby girl...my little Kagome" Mrs. Higurashi's face was soaked from her salty fallen tears.

"I have a feeling she's still alive" Gramps hushed his daughter.

"Sis is stronger then that...she can survive through anything" Sota placed his left hand on his mother's shoulder.

"Those soldiers should rot in hell for what they have said to you my dear" Gramps was all worked up because of the soldiers blind entry and terrible news.

"I know in my heart she's not gone but in my mind it seems she is" Mrs. Higurashi wiped the tears away and went right into the kitchen.

"Should she being getting up?" Sota asked.

"No"

"I'm fine you guys" she waved her hands to them, signaling to leave her alone.

"What ever you say mom" Sota shrugged and hopped upstairs.

**At the military base-**

**  
**"I can't wait any longer! I'm going out there to find our son" Inutashio headed for the door but was held back by Izayoi.

"Don't leave us. They will find them soon. I can feel it" She smiled.

"But..." he hesitated for a moment.

"Inuyasha doesn't need you to be in danger" She looked at Inuyasha and then back at her husband.

"Then we are going to risk it" he yanked himself free and left the base.

"I swear all three of them are hot heads and stubborn as a mule!" She pouted and helped tend to the wound.

Inutashio stormed off the area of the base. The water was being sucked into a big tank and the ground was all mushy and muddy. His feet sunk into the ground from time to time and almost tripped over the debris on the ground. Many houses were deformed, trees knocked down/broken, cars in random parts of the street and grass, glass and other such things laid in its random spot. The place was almost deserted except the army trucks and ambulances that were saved, searching for missing people and survivors. The sky was completely blue and it looked as if it hadn't caused the city Tokyo any damage. As he passed the next street over, a woman and her child covered under a pile of beams, screamed for help. Inutashio rushed over, uncovering the woman her child, and she handed over her daughter to him. He smiled at the small child and then put him down to get the woman out. As he looked over to the woman, expecting her struggling out, he found her just laying there, not moving at all. He checked her pulse and he discovered she had died. The beam he had moved out of the way was the only thing keeping her alive.

He picked up the little boy and they traveled down the road in search for his son and Kagome. Everything was quiet besides the drops of water leaking onto the ground, his foot steps on the wet ground, the poor child morning, and the faint sound of noisy helicopters. They got to an end and had to turn into a unfamiliar territory to Inutashio. As unexpected as the death of the young woman back down the other way, the road was covered in dead bodies. He gasped and covered the little one's eyes before he got to see them. He turned back and tried to look for a route that was clean. An hour passed without a stop to rest and Inutashio collapsed to his knees. The child laid silent in his arms and didn't mind the small fall. The child's eyes made contact with his and he smiled brightly rest assure everything was fine. The child's eyes lit up and he smiled back childishly...obviously. Inutashio looked up to see a man standing a couple yards away. He squinted and then the man came forward. He was bleeding on the head and the leg. The child reacted quickly and ran to the man. Inutashio was guessing it was his father.

"My good man! Is this your child?" Inutashio asked.

"Yes. Yes it is" He hugged the little boy tight. "Where is his mother? My wife?" The man looked around to see she wasn't there.

"I'm sorry but she's gone" He bowed his head in silence.

"Oh, dear" he began and then he hugged his son even tighter.

"I'm sorry for your loss. I tried to save both but managed to help the child" Inutashio looked at the broken family in front of him.

**With Sesshoumaru and Kagome:**

"What do we do now?" Kagome asked as she tempted to sit up.

"Swim?" He joked.

"Not funny. I'm pregnant and you expect me to swim?" Kagome joked with him but was more serious.

"I was kidding" Sesshoumaru hissed.

"So was I" she smiled.

"But if it comes down to us swimming, I'll have you on my back and I'll swim for both of us" he suggested and then looked out into the distance to see if anyone was there.

"Thanks but I think we best wait for someone to find us" she smiled and looked at the sky.

"What ever you feel comfortable with" he looked with her.

"What do we now?" She looked over to his golden eyes.

"You said wait. So we will wait" he said sarcastically.

"I meant...oh never mind" she knew he knew what she meant but didn't bother to argue.

**Back at the Higurashi's Shrine: **

"Oh dear" Gramps stepped outside, looking at the mess that was left by the hurricane.

"At least the sacred tree is still standing tall" Sota tried to make things better.

"Yes, thank the lord for that" Gramps got a broom and Sota picked up the things that can't be pushed by just a mere broom.

_To be continued..._


	13. Cleaning up, Good or bad news?

Chapter 13

"Well that seems to be the last broken branch!" Sota said proudly and sat down on the shrine's steps.

The water was being drained by a big hose, back into the ocean. Each ton of water was transported down to the docks for to be put back. Citizens chipped in on helping the co-workers with the cleaning up. Garbage trucks surrounded the area, garbage men lugging everything they can in the truck. Lumber trucks came by, workers ready to rebuild the broken houses or buildings. Sota waved at one of his friends down at the street. Him and his family were helping out. Gramps walked over and smiled and then dragged Sota to help with the shrine's broken boards and such. Mrs. Higurashi came outside and cleaned up her garden and then tended to her sculptures out on the patio and porch. Most of them were carried with the wind and objects flying in the air.

"I'm so glad that the storm has passed" Mrs. Higurashi smiled as she rubbed the dirt on her apron.

"Yes. Now we shall search for Kagome" Gramps implied.

"How are we going to find her? We don't even know where she is. She could have been drifted out into the ocean for all we know" Sota wasn't helping.

"Oh my. He's right!" Mrs. Higurashi sank to her knees.

"We must think positive. I'll bring some sacred good luck charms with us!" Gramps jogged over to the house and came back in a matter of minutes.

"Dad...not even your sacred good luck charms can help us find Kagome" the tears returned for a couple minutes and then it went away. "I can't cry" she told her self over again.

"Well I don't know about you but I'm going to go find my niece" Gramps started down the steps with Sota, leaving Mrs. Higurashi behind.

"All I can do is pray" she mumbled and then went back into the house.

**At the Base: **

"Any word on my son Inuyasha and his girlfriend Kagome?" Izayoi asked a three ranked military General.

"I'm sorry ma'am but no word has been spoken of them. We are doing everything in our power to find your son and the young pregnant lady" He bowed a little in respect and then returned to his duties.

"Oh Inuyasha. My dearest youngest son. Wake up for your mother and loved ones" she placed her hand on his cheek and pulled back. "I don't want to see you like this anymore Inuyasha. Pull out of this coma. Please...please...I'm begging you" Izayoi stood up and went to go help out with some wounded.

Inuyasha just laid there, like an empty shell, almost as if he were dead. He laid with stillness and his heart rate was jumping at times. It was hard to see if he was dying or living. All was great until Izayoi started freaking out about her husband being out there in the mess.

**With Inutashio:**

"Thank you for saving my son mister" He looked over and carried his child down the road.

"Now, I have to find Sesshomaru and Kagome" Inutashio jogged down the other street and started to step in some water that was about one inch above his ankles. "Damn they haven't completely drained the town yet!" He began to curse.

Hours passed and the sky grew dark once again. Small specks of stars lit the city of Tokyo. Inutashio couldn't run or walk anymore and stopped at a local store that was destroyed in the unfortunate storm the night before. Finally the water had been drain in many parts. Many people were homeless and many who were evacuated to the military base stayed there. The moon shone bright as well and was the one to light up the sky with its brightness. The weather was bitter and smoke came out of Inutashio's mouth every time he let out a breath. He shivered and robbed his arms every now and then. The gloomy clouds passed the moon, making the shadows from its light to blend in. Dogs howled all over and could be heard for miles. There cries made their owners sad and children cries over topped it.

"Lord...help me find them tomorrow" Inutashio drifted into an almost never ending sleep.

Morning came and the birds chirped like crazy. The sun peeked out from the horizon and started to brighten up the day. Inutashio woke up and stretched. He placed his hands on his face and rubbed his cheeks. He shook his head for a moment to at least try to wake up a little more and it worked a little. He struggled up and began to walk randomly down roads, hoping to find his oldest son and his youngest son's girlfriend. As he passed houses, many families were cleaning up the place, and many families just stared at the mess. Some trees that were taken down, landed on cars, roofs of houses, and just on the yard. It was a total mess! As he got closer out of the city and into the outskirts of it, there wasn't much of houses. It was much worse. This was the direction where Kagome and Sesshomaru was taken. He figured he had a better chance to find them. Of course. Cats and dogs ran free, trying to look for food and their owners but it was futile. After he got over a big hill that he came across, about 6 feet of water left. They had to be around there. He jumped in and began to swim out into the water.

**With Sesshy and Kagome: **

"Hey what is that floating over there?" Kagome pointed out into the water.

"It looks like rope" He squinted and leaned over to it.

"Well what are you doing? Go get it!" She pushed him in.

"SHIT!" he fell right in head first.

"What a dork!" She began to laugh hysterical.

"That was uncalled for miss" he said as he grabbed it and splashed some water onto her.

"And so was that" Kagome put her hands up, trying to block the flying water coming at her.

"Since the water isn't that deep anymore, I'll tie the rope to this metal sheet and pull it to land, then we can travel on foot. Seems logical for me so let's do it. Just have to find some kind of hook thing to tie it up and then we are all set" He observed the sheet of metal and found a hook like he needed.

"Okay you swim and pull and I'll relax" she stuck her tongue at him and laid back down.

"You are lucky you are pregnant because I would have you swimming beside me" he huffed and then began to pull the sheet with him as he swam.

As the minutes went by, in the distance something coming towards them came into view. Sesshomaru stopped and looked over to Kagome, which she was seeing this too. She had a great big smile plastered on her face, hoping it was someone coming to save them. And she was right. But who? Who would be crazy enough to swim out here when they could risk being stuck with them? Sesshomaru was becoming anxious and began to swim towards the person in the large distance. Kagome fell back a little and held onto the end of the sheet. She went on the side and began to paddle with her hands. She was as least trying to make it go faster.

The other person on the other side of them stopped. He smiled and swam even faster. It would take him at least five more minutes to reach the two. As they both got closer, Sesshomaru familiarized the person in front. It was his father! He finally found them at last. If it was some else and wasn't able to help, Sesshomaru would have to bitch slap them or something. Inutashio and Sesshomaru finally met and they both hugged each other.

"Father how...how did you ever find us?" Sesshomaru looked his father straight in the eyes.

"I don't know actually" he laughed.

"Mr. Tashio!" Kagome sat up in pain.

"How's the baby?" Inutashio glanced over to her stomach.

"I don't know. I was bleeding heavily before" she began to tear up.

"Come on I have to get you to the hospital. When I passed it, it didn't look destroyed so yeah" He grabbed a hold of the rope and helped Sesshomaru pull the sheet.

"How is Inuyasha?" Kagome had to know.

"He's doing just fine. He hasn't woken yet but I'm sure he will" Inutashio looked over to his other son.

"Why are you looking at me father?" Sesshomaru looked back.

"You never called me father before. I'm just surprised that's all" he answered.

"Yeah well a lot happened. Let's just get going okay. I want to reach land again" He muffled.

Inutashio nodded and in minutes, land came into view. Kagome smiled did a small happy dance while sitting down. Inutashio and Sesshomaru laughed and kept swimming. They reached land and Sesshomaru leaped up on the ground. Inutashio picked up Kagome and carried her. They began down the road and a police car came by. It stopped and the policeman asked if they needed a ride. They nodded and their first stop was the hospital. Inutashio while still holding Kagome, rushed in and called for a doctor. She was put on wheel chair and was placed into a room. The doctor checked her out and left to get some results for them.

"Oh I hope the baby is fine" she frowned.

"It has to be" Sesshomaru said as he looked out the window. "Wow it's going to take months in advance to rebuilt this pile of shit out here" He referred to all the broken buildings and houses.

"Watch your language Sesshomaru" His father threatened.

"Shut up old man" He walked out.

"What's his problem?" Inutashio watched him walk right out into the hall way.

"He says you are always trying to change him into something he isn't" she smiled.

"I'm not...well I want the best for him and I'm trying to make a man out of him. He needs to be responsible and stick to his priorities. He's always slacking and I have to get him off that habit. I'm just trying to be the best father for him. I only have him and Inuyasha and I don't want them to hate me but I guess that's too late" He sat down in a chair over by the open window.

"They don't want a father that is trying to change them into something they aren't. They want a father to let them be the way they want to be and you have to accept that. I understand the lacking part but they will learn on their own when to stop. They are still young and they don't need to be worrying about stuff they aren't ready for. Mr. Tashio you are a great father, just don't push them away too far or they will hate you. Trust me if you just let them be themselves, they will bond with you more. I suggest you go talk to Sesshomaru. He's very kind in the inside, he just doesn't know how to show it yet" Kagome explained and rubbed her stomach gently.

"You really think so?" he ran his fingers through his hair and got up. "Are you going to be okay if I leave?" he asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine" she smiled again and closed her eyes to rest.

"Okay be back soon then" he opened the door and then he was gone.

**Back at the base: **

Sesshomaru arrived and was granted in. Izayoi jumped to her feet and ran over to her son. She hugged him tight and hugged back.

"Hey mom" He greeted.

"Oh thank the heavens" she was crying with happiness. "Where is Kagome?" She asked, looking behind him.

"She's in the hospital to check if the baby is okay" He smiled for the first time in years at his mother.

"Is she alright?" Izayoi got his bangs out of his face.

"Yeah...she was bleeding though but I think if the baby was lost, it would have came out but it didn't" He replied.

"That's good, that's good" she grabbed his hand and directed him to his brother.

"Did he wake up?" he glanced over to Inuyasha's face.

"No. Not yet honey. I hope soon. If your father found you and Kagome and that's a miracle, then another miracle has to happen. It's a good sign though. I just hope him waking up is a miracle" Izayoi sat down in her chair and began to work on her crossword puzzle that was given to her earlier.

"There you are!" Inutashio came in.

"Inutashio!" Izayoi leaped out of the chair and hugged her husband.

-the hospital-

"Miss...I have great news for you" a nurse came into Kagome's room.

"Is the baby okay?" she was so eager to know.

"Yes but I'm afraid once the baby comes out, it might be deformed from in the impact of the sheet of metal" she implied.

"Oh my" Kagome clutched her chest. "Why was I bleeding?" she asked.

"You just ripped the inside of your stomach a little but it should heal on its own as long as you stay off your feet for two weeks" She smiled and left the room.

"Two weeks...damn" Kagome looked at the clock on the wall by the door.

_To be continued..._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Dear readers-_

_I'm moving and I don't know when we are going to connect the computer back up when we arrive. It's going to take two days to get where we are going and probably my dad will hook up the computer the next day. I hope...I'm sorry for making you wait to read this chapter...its just school, packing, and other stuff has been going on but once the computer gets hooked up again, I'm going to start working on the next chapter and that will probably take about three days since I sometimes get writers block. Well R&R like always! oh, and if you have some ideas for a chapter plz tell me. thanks!_

_-iloveanimeinuyasha_


	14. Some of the old life

Chapter 14

Days turned into weeks as they turned to months. Kagome had healed and went back to her some what of a normal life. Nothing can be called normal since she was having a baby, which was very soon. She was in her ninth month of pregnancy and her stomach did not grow an inch bigger, neither did the unborn child. She knew once the baby was at least two or three weeks old, blood will be drawn to determine who the father was. It was obvious to her and everyone on her side that Koga was surely the father. The test was going to be a big waste of time. Time that she and her friends didn't need and time that Koga could be already in jail. Doctors and nurses where thinking of closing Inuyasha's file. His time was running up quickly. Izayoi and Inutashio weren't giving up on the young man in the hospital bed. At this point, Koga was winning. Granting to wait for Kagome's baby to come into the outside world, and then to draw blood from the fragile being it self.

It was Monday; ninth month of pregnancy; a bright, cloudless morning. The raven haired fifteen year old girl woke from the sound of the noisy alarm clock. The high pitched ring rang through her ears, forcing her to move a single muscle. Her arm lifted and slapped down on the off button at the top of the noise maker on her night stand. She rubbed her eyes and then yawned with fury. Sleep was hard for her these days. The kicking, crave for food, finding comfort in one position, and the need to go to the bathroom was a drag. Every night this happened and most of the time it had waken her family in the most inconvenient times. Kagome swung her legs over slowly over the edge of the bed and struggled to stand up with slippers slipped on her feet. They were fuzzy hot pink with pong balls at the end of them. They did not match her baby blue pajamas she wore, but who cares. The pants were stretched out and the top had to come separate because of the sizes that have increased. She walked over to her bedroom door and found Buyo on his back legs, standing, meowing at her. He was begging for cat food. She smiled and passed the cat up, heading down the stairs, walking into the living room. Buyo tagged along behind her, hoping she was going to feed him.

The smell of bacon, cooked rice, and many other breakfast goods filled the downstairs air. She was pleased and entered the kitchen, where her mother kept busy at the stove, her gramps reading the newspaper while drinking his green tea, and Sota eating the first batch of breakfast her mother. Buyo entered soon after Kagome came. He meowed many times until Mrs. Higurashi had to tell Sota to feed him. After that, Buyo was every pleased and began to purr while rubbing his head on Sota's leg. Kagome took a seat at the counter and was served her breakfast meal. She finished and took her fraternity pills and vitamins with the fresh brewed green tea provided beside her empty plate. Mrs. Higurashi picked up everyone's finished plates and placed them into the dish washer. After she had done that, she sat at the counter next to her daughter, placing a hand on her back for comfort. Both of them smiled at one another and then Kagome's face changed. The baby had kicked her pretty hard and she moaned in agony for a minute and then laughed at this. Remembering she was impregnated and cursed with this great responsibility at the age of fifteen.

"Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi asked with concern as she looked deeply into her daughter's face expression, trying to figure it out.

"The baby kicked…That's all" she responded and rubbed her stomach gently, memorizing every curve.

"I remember when you and Sota were in my belly. It felt so strange to have and to know that there is a living being your stomach. The scary part is that if you feel a different pain, you think that there may be something wrong with your baby and it turns out to not be. Then to know that you may have looked like a fool. (Pause) The best feeling is that it feels like an alien is harvest in you" Mrs. Higurashi stroked Kagome's bangs out of her face.

"It does feel like that there is an alien inside my stomach" Kagome giggled and so did her mother after her.

"You want to know the best part of being pregnant behind all the pain and cravings?" Mrs. Higurashi rested her arm on the counter with just her elbow touching it and her head lying on her hand.

"What mom?" Kagome did the same.

"Having all the pain to lying in your arms and looking at the most beautiful thing you could ever make in your whole entire life. And holding the most precious moment in one's life" a tear escaped Mrs. Higurashi's eye.

"Sounds great" Kagome wiped the tear from her mother's cheek.

"It really is and there is no regret until the beautiful thing becomes noisy and bratty" she began to laugh.

"Well... I was a good child" Kagome giggled, knowing she really wasn't.

"Oh, don't even go there. Your Grandfather would go crazy when you stole every sacred thing and refused to give it back. I'm surprised he lived through every fit and hassle you gave" Kagome's mother shook her head.

"My sacred drinks saved me from that girl! Don't be surprised" Gramps cut into the conversation.

"Oh, Dad please don't start with the sacred stuff. IT was a miracle or just luck. No sacred drink saved your life. All you did was cry and huff and puff for hours" Mrs. Higurashi yawned.

"Don't curse the family's traditions and sacred objects. Sacred objects have always stood by the family tree. You and everyone in this room should have some consideration for all the sacred objects in this shrine" Gramps slammed his hand on the table and stood up to leave the house.

"Gramps your spiritual things don't work. Remember your sacred sutras to seal the shrine or put some kind of barrier against evil spirits broke. Well they actually just fell right off" Sota said and stuffed his face with a rice ball.

"You put shame to the Higurashi name!" Gramps stormed out of the kitchen to the outside.

"He's scaring me" Kagome broken the short silence.

"Watashi mo (**me too**). He's losing it and I'm scared for him deeply. I'm afraid the next vacation spot for him will be in a hospital bed of a home" Mrs. Higurashi got up and left the kitchen.

"I think he already lost it" Sota muttered.

"Don't speak like that Sota!" Kagome burst out, and then went up stairs, leaving Sota alone in the kitchen.

"I was just saying? People have issues but someone she cares for deeply is already in the hospital" Sota looked over to Buyo, who was sleeping next to him. "Girls are way too emotional Buyo. We guys have to ignore it but as I can see, you already have" he laughed and then went outside to play some soccer before the bus came for him to go to school.

Morning passed and the afternoon took over the day. It was approximately two-thirty and Kagome stayed sitting at her desk at school. School would be ending in a half hour and Kagome couldn't wait to go home and take a long nap. Sango tapped her shoulder from behind and she looked back at her smiling friend. She smiled back and Miroku came into view from the side of Kagome's eye. He wasn't happy at all and that was starting to worry her. Kagome turned to him and he shook his head, signing that she had to know what he knew. Sango was lost like usual and just played along. The half hour passed with studying and teaching. The bell rung and students took over the hallways and poured out of the school's exits. Sango pranced down the stairs and waited at the end of it for Kagome and Miroku. Soon Miroku appeared and Kagome followed behind. Sango twirled around once or twice until they were all on the same level.

"What was with the expression in class?" Kagome looked straight into Miroku's eyes.

"Mr. and Mrs. Tashio called this morning to tell me news on Inuyasha" Miroku looked down and stared at the ground.

**_"Did he wake up, but why would he be frowning?" _**Kagome thought to her self. "Is he okay?" Kagome made a tight fist behind her.

"They want to pull the plug on him Kagome. The doctors do. They are coming up with the same excuse that Inuyasha isn't showing any improvement and they are saying they need the room" Miroku quickly became angry and frustrated.

"How barbaric! I hate these doctors. It's like murder! They can't do this. They can't!" Kagome looked away from them to hide her anger.

"They are running out of options Kagome. I don't want them to pull the plug either. Inuyasha's been there for me too. Inuyasha is like a brother to me. And yes he can be rude, arrogant, uptight, and careless at times but it's out of love for us" Miroku explained.

"I know, I know. I love it when he's angry though" Kagome turned around and laughed.

"Kagome!" Sango slapped Kagome's hand lightly.

"I'm a sucker for the cranks" Kagome stepped back as she laughed and laughed.

"Oookay…I'm going to leave you two to talk" Miroku scrammed out of there as fast as he could.

"Wow" Kagome just said as she watched him run across the court yard.

"Looks like he couldn't wait to get away" Sango giggled and looked at the bright sun above them.

To be continued...

okay this is the deal readers...im stuck in a hotel now and my house isn't going to be ready till the end of june...sooooo this will be the last update till i get into the house..im truely sorry but this is how its gonna go for rite now.. i will try to work on the next chapter from time to time so plz be patient. thanx


	15. The Time Has Come

wooh hoo! i got to update for the very first time in my new house!...okay this is a bit short but i wanted to update soooooo freaking badly...well i did but not for this story...check out my new stories if u want..."Cherry Bloosms" "Kaoru Himari: Destiny Princess" )

* * *

Chapter 15

The month grew short, and Kagome was still pregnant with the unborn child. Time was consuming the short days, and frustration just made it harder on everyone. False labors became Kagome's life for that month. Every time Kagome felt something and was sure the baby was coming, it only led to being a close call. Life felt meaningless since this whole thing started. Life became so fragile in a way it disgusted her so much that she felt like breaking out and start to scream till her lungs would fail. Kagome felt as if her life was being played by a puppeteer. Strands of events breaking off her body and becoming a reality. Depression took over her nights as she tempted to sleep but hurt kept taunting her as soon as she closed her eyes. The life she lived before that one party was alright for her and the one she wanted back. As she would close her eyes, glimpses of her and Inuyasha would come to her and she would start to cry her eyes out. She missed his touch, his voice, his way of life that she loved so much. Inuyasha's life was messed up and she blamed it all on herself. She got him involved and now she couldn't let him go. Nine months of hell reined upon her family, her friends, her love, and her.

It was Friday and school ending short because it was a half day. Something went wrong with the lunch that the lunch ladies were preparing and they weren't able to get anything for everyone who was buying. So they ended school before lunch time came. Sango and Kagome were standing out side, waiting for Miroku but he never came out of school, meaning he was caught by a teacher for skipping study hall again. Sango was staring at the sun again and it was starting to make Kagome wonder about her friend.

"Wow" Sango sighed.

"Huh? Sango?" Kagome looked at her best friend with a puzzled face.

"It's just...it is just that the sun can be pretty awesome in a strange way" Sango looked down at her friend.

"The sun? Awesome? More like a killer to all skin" Kagome giggled and then she felt something strange that she couldn't but help to look down at her skirt.

"Ka...gome?" Sango saw what had caught Kagome's eye.

"Sango I think my water just broke" the words echoed in Kagome's mind and this was what fate finally came to her.

"Oh my GOD! YOU THINK! YOU DID!" Sango began to panic as she searched for her cell phone.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kagome screamed in agony as she could fell the little being in her stomach, struggling to break apart from her.

"Hold on Kagome. I'm calling you an ambulance!" Sango placed a hand on her best friend's shoulder as she became weak in the knees. "Yes! I need an ambulance pronto at Tokyo High School" Sango was practically screaming in the phone with unease.

"What is the emergency Miss?" the woman asked on the other line.

"A fifteen year old girl is in LABOR!" Sango said and dropped her phone at the very last second to help her friend sit down.

In moments, an ambulance and a police car had arrived. Kids looked about and Sango snarled and gave dangerous looks at them for their smirky looks. Kagome was placed in the ambulance vehicle, along side with Sango who held her hand all the way there. Kagome's eyes were watery with fear and relief. Finally the pain that woke her at nights, gave her unwanted hunger, and throwing up everything she ate moments before, was going to end. Questions were asked as they were on their way to the hospital and they were answered with short answers. Sango was about to punch the one who was asking these questions but she left that anger inside and concentrated on Kagome's labor.

They finally arrived at the hospital and Kagome was rushed to the labor room that was unoccupied. Doctors, nurses, and assistants, were all in the room. Kagome was stripped from her clothes and dressed in a hospital dress. Sango was forced to wait outside and she was quite annoyed about it. It was her friend, and she felt that is was her duty to stand by her side till her family arrived. Shortly before Kagome had gone into the room, Sango quickly called her mother and they were on their way. Minutes passed and Kagome was already tempting to end her pregnancy. Mrs. Higurashi, gramps, and Sota ran down the hall way to Sango, who was standing by the door.

"Did the baby get delivered yet!" Mrs. Higurashi asked Sango.

"I don't think so. They wont let me in" Sango quickly became angry.

"Then I'm going in" Mrs. Higurashi smiled.

"Can I come in too?" Sota asked but was hushed by Gramps.

"Sorry Sota but this isn't for you to experience to see yet. You'll just have to wait for your wife to be pregnant" Mrs. Higurashi patted Sota's head and then disappeared behind the door.

"Get her out of here" one doctor said.

"You're not allowed to be in here Miss" a nurse began to direct Mrs. Higurashi out the door but resisted.

"I'm her mother! I deserve to be in this room" she pushed the nurse away.

"Very well then" the doctor nodded and resumed his position.

"Hello Kagome" Mrs. Higurashi took a spot next to the bed where her daughter could see her face.

"Mom...it HUR...TS" Kagome became uneasy.

"I know. I did this twice" she smiled at her daughter and kissed her on the head.

"DAMN!" Sango began to tap her foot violently until Sota took her hand.

"I'm going to be a eleven year old uncle" Sota smiled so brightly that Sango could only smile back.

Minutes soon became hours and finally a nurse came out with a smile on her face. Sango's face lit up and so did everyone else's. Kagome had finally had her baby brought into the world. Nothing seemed okay so they all went in to see Kagome holding her precious baby in her arms. It was a baby girl, a perfect little being for the matter. Kagome's cheeks were red with happiness and her mother just admiring the small little person in her daughter's arms.

"She is so beautiful Kagome!" Sango awed and stood over them.

"Meet Grandma, Aunt Sango, Uncle Sota, and Great Gramps" Kagome giggled at this as she said it.

"Wow I feel old and I'm only 38" Mrs. Higurashi placed a hand on her own cheek and the thought of being a grandma made her blush.

"Hey precious! I'm your Auntie Sango! I'll be helping your mama for the next year or so" Sango stroked the baby's head once and pulled away so that Sota and Gramps could visit next.

"I'm your kid Uncle Sota. Wow I feel strange" Sota smiled as he showed his teeth and patted the back of his head.

"If you think you feel old my daughter, I must be ancient since I'm her Great Grandfather" Gramps couldn't help but smile some more even though he was making fun of himself.

"I don't mean to bother you all but I just need to check the baby real quick" that same nurse that Kagome had whenever she came to the hospital because of her false labors, came in.

"Hello Nurse Kimi" Mrs. Higurashi moved out of her way.

"Well Kagome is this the last time you'll be in the hospital or what" the nurse smiled.

"I think so! My baby is finally been brought to this world so I won't have to worry about false labors till I'm married" Kagome handed her baby to the nurse.

"Well you are very lucky Miss Kagome. You're baby is in perfect health, no normal defects, or any eternal deforms came about when you were hurt in that vicious hurricane. I'm glad that everything is looking up" Kimi finished up and handed Kagome's baby back to her.

"Thank you for everything. Have a since one" Kagome said as she cradled her baby in her arms.

"Hey sis what are you going to name her?" Sota looked at his niece.

"I think I'll name her Kaoru...Kaoru Higurashi" Kagome's finger was being held by her baby's small little hand, hanging on like she wasn't going to ever be with her mother again.

"Kaoru...what a pretty name" Sango said and then Nurse Kimi came back in with breaking news.

"I'm sorry for the interruption again but Inuyasha-"

Kagome heart began to speed up and so did every one else's. What has happened to Inuyasha but Kagome couldn't hear the nurse's last words to find out. Her ears were clogged with her own silence and she began to feel breathless. Was Inuyasha going to live a normal life? Or was he going to live in a coma until they pull the plug and let him die without his life supporter. Tears began to run down her face and the baby began to cry and she was no help but block out the nurse's last words being repeated. Everyone stared at Kagome and she was staring at the nurse with a sad look, tempting to find out what was wrong with Inuyasha this time.

_To be continued..._


	16. Smiles all around

Chapter 16

"Shh..shh" Kagome cradled her baby until Kaoru stopped her crying and fell asleep.

"Kagome did you hear that!" Sota's voice was all squeaky.

"No...I couldn't hear the last words even when she repeated them for me to hear" Kagome found herself having a hard time swallowing.

"Well you've had one miracle today so I'm going to tell you that another miracle has happened" Nurse Kimi was just torturing Kagome.

"Will you please tell me!" Kagome shouted and woke the baby up.

"Please nurse just tell her. She has a right to know about Inuyasha" Mrs. Higurashi smiled gently.

"Inuyasha has awakened Miss Kagome. He finally came out of his torturous coma and is conscious right now" Nurse Kimi said and Kagome's face was so bright it was getting scary.

"Inu..Inuyasha...you are great for striking surprises" Kagome's eyes filled with tears of happiness and they fell down her soft blushed cheeks.

"Isn't this wonderful sis!" Sota was cheering to himself and raising his fists up in the air above his head.

"Yes, indeed this is wonderful. I feel that my heart has flushed all the hurt from it and just put so much greatness to it" Kagome placed her baby in the little bed that was set up by the doctor after the delivery. "I must go and see him" Kagome started out of the bed but was forced back by Nurse Kimi. "What the hell are you doing? Lemmy see Inuyasha. He needs me and I need to talk to him" she began to resist but was held down by her mother and Sango.

"Kagome you must not get up just yet. You still have a couple of hours or so you can be up and about after having your baby" she began to recover Kagome with the thin sheet but it kept getting wrecked by Kagome swarming out of her mother and Sango's grip.

"I don't care. I will die before I just lay here and not see Inuyasha" Kagome became persistent.

"Kagome! Please listen to the nurse! My gosh. She's just trying to help you out for goodness sake! Why must you be so damn persistent and riskful?" Sango now had hold of Kagome's shoulders.

"But..." Kagome body finally relaxed and all hold on her lightened up.

"Even if you weren't registered, you wouldn't be able to get into that room. Trust me!" Nurse Kimi implied as she held closed one eye, tilted her head side ways, and had her pointer finger pointing up close to her face.

"Why not?" Kagome's was saddened quickly.

"Well for one thing, doctors are examining him for any eternal damages and just checking his eyes to see if he really did go blind" Kimi replied quick and then signed the chart at the end of Kagome's bed.

"You mean Inuyasha may have a chance to see?" Kagome's frown flipped as soon as Kimi informed her of this important detail.

When Kagome was in the hospital after Koga making her fall onto the sidewalk, and Inuyasha went after him, he was placed in a severe coma. Once Kagome had learned of this by reading his chart for what was wrong with him, she also read that he was blind, but now it seems like he wont be. Everything seemed to be a pleasant dream for her. She finally wasn't pregnant, finally looked upon the face of what she had created, and Inuyasha finally awakened after being in a coma for months. The months seemed to be like a year for her. In the traitorous months, dwelling on what has happened to her and everyone she cared for, finally was coming to a peaceful ending.

One thing was still needed to be settled for sure. Koga still needed to get punished for everything he has caused for nine lingering months. His crimes will be justiced and there was no doubt about it except they still needed more proof. Kagome had faith though, she and her friends all had charges against him and it was enough proof she could count on. Sango's fall from the tree house and breaking an arm and having small damage to her lungs. Inuyasha being hit with a baseball bat and received one broken arm, two broken legs, it looked like he had broken his neck as well, severe head trauma and placed in a coma. That looked like about four or more years in juvenile hall and many more added to Kagome's charges. Rape, assault, and so much more.

Through the long skinny window next to the door, Kagome spotted Inutashio, Izayoi, and Sesshoumaru rush by down the hall. They were contacted as soon as Inuyasha awakened and they rushed down to the hospital to see his smiling face that he always gave when something turned all right. She smiled slightly and looked over to Kaoru, sleeping away in her bed. Kaoru wore a little wool hat and a diaper.

"I just say Inuyasha's family pass by" Kagome became little envy of them for they were to be the first visitors to see Inuyasha awake.

"Oh good" Sango gave a great big smile and ran her fingers through her long black hair.

"That's good" Mrs. Higurashi agreed.

But they had the right to so Kagome promised herself not to be that envy of them. Kagome sighed and placed her hand on the rim of the little bed case type thing that occupied the left side of her bed. Soon after everything was said and done, Nurse Kimi, Sango, Sota, and Gramps left the room. Sango just wondered off and, Gramps and Sota went home shortly, leaving Mrs. Higurashi by Kagome's side for momentarily. Mrs. Higurashi helped to herself by picking little Kaoru from her slumber and rocking her back and forth her own arms and walking a little in the room. Even though the room is small, she didn't walk straight; mostly circles. Kagome laid back, her eyes only moving along with her mother's movements.

She huffed and puffed to herself, cursing herself for not being able to get up and go see her precious Inuyasha. The love of her life. Inuyasha was hers and she liked it like that. She could remember Kikyo trying to steal him from her and Inuyasha rejecting her with no second feelings. Kagome turned on her side, her back facing her mother, tears began to run down her face, onto the pillow. She was so happy and yet she felt some emptiness. She couldn't figure out what it was but she could only come up with an excuse for this unwanted feeling. Maybe not able to talk to Inuyasha about everything for so long maybe caused her to bottle up her hurt buried all the happy memories she had her whole life. She didn't know what it was but she could only say to herself that it was silly to be feeling this way since everything she has known was coming back to her slowly.

"Hmm? Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi stopped her walking in circles trip, and looked at her daughter.

"Happiness has been ripped from my heart for so long, I don't exactly know how great it feels. Silly huh?" Kagome's head turned to her mother's concerned face.

"What do you mean Kagome? Of course you know how happiness feels" Mrs. Higurashi walked over to Kagome's bed and stole a spot on the bed with Kaoru in her arms.

"I know but I want to feel true happiness and that isn't going to happen until I see Inuyasha, I'm guessing" Kagome was just babbling, trying to make sense of herself.

"Oh, Kagome. You sound so ridiculous when you talk like this. It's like some other person is talking" Mrs. Higurashi put her hand on Kagome's head.

"Yeah, I guess my thoughts have been pretty screwed up lately then" Kagome laughed and then the door opened.

"Kagome look who I found wondering the halls" Sango peered in with someone next to her.

It was Miroku! He was over the Tashios' house talking to Sesshoumaru and came with them. He wasn't allowed to go into Inuyasha's hospital room, so he roamed the halls till he found something interesting. Sango and Miroku held hands, fingers locked together, and palms separated. Miroku was wearing the usual, a blue shirt with black jeans to go. They both walked over to Kagome.

"So where is this little cutie that you gave birth to?" Miroku stared at the empty baby bed.

"She is right here" Mrs. Higurashi handed Kaoru to Miroku.

"Be careful now. I'll kill you if you do anything wrong" Kagome threatened and Miroku began to sweat and then went into ease after looking at the baby's face.

"Wow...she's incredibly beautiful. I see that she takes after her dear mother" Miroku smirked.

"Oh thanks" Kagome said sarcastically, waiting for Sango to get jealous but noticed she didn't.

Even though they are friends, and it was just a nice compliment, Sango was the type to get jealous like that.

"Isn't her little hand and feet just so cute!" Sango squealed with excitement.

"_Oh, so she likes babies_" Miroku had something in mind. "Very well then" Miroku placed Kaoru in the rightfully hands of Kagome and took Sango's hands.

"Miroku?" Sango's left eye brow rose and right one lowered.

"Sango will you bear my child" Miroku kissed Sango's soft hand.

"What! Are you crazy? We are in high school and we are just teens!" Sango yanked her hand away and her face became rosy red.

"Oh wow...I still can't understand why she like's that pervert" Kagome murmured to herself.

"Hey I thought you would be pleased. I thought you like babies" Miroku's jaw dropped and his eye brows sank.

"I do but I plan on having babies when I'm out of high school or college!" Sango's face color lightened back to it's original blemished self.

"Ookay" Miroku backed down and resumed admiring Kagome's child.

"Thank you. Geez, some times I wonder about you" Sango scanned Miroku from head to toe.

"Wait till Inuyasha sees this adorable baby Kagome" Miroku implied.

"Yeah, I want him to see her too. I can't wait till he sees her. He's going to be caught in her presence" Kagome smiled and ran her finger gently down the baby's nose

_To be continued..._


	17. Visiting Inuyasha and Kagome

Chapter 17

"You know. If I hadn't gone to that party, none of this would have happened" Kagome started with this issue again.

"Will you stop blaming your self Kagome. It's not what happened to you that did all of this. It's what our actions did. It wasn't your fault that Inuyasha went after Koga. Koga was asking for it and Inuyasha's love blinded him from all the risks. I went after him too Kagome. I did that on my own free will because it was the right thing to do. I wasn't going to stand around and think about what Koga could do next to hurt you. So stop feeling sorry and blaming your damn self! It is all Koga's fault. He is the one at fault" Sango burst out with anger and was eased by Miroku's hand on her shoulder.

"Sango is right Kagome. Koga is the one who did this and he's the one to blame. Please don't blame yourself for his actions. Just be thankful and concentrate on your beautiful baby girl, Inuyasha recovery, us being there for you, and having everyone on your side" Miroku took Sango's arm and then left Kagome and the baby alone.

"Miroku and Sango are right. Why am I drowning myself with so much guilt and pain when I should be happy for things that are turning out? I guess I've been blaming myself so I could explain to myself for why everything that had happened happen" Kagome's eyes released a couple tears and she looked down at her sleeping baby girl Kaoru.

**Meanwhile with the Tashios: **

"Looks like your son will be out of here in just a mere couple of days. His systems seem to be good and he's in great shape. All the months he's been in his coma, seemed to heal him quit a bit" the doctor exclaimed to the Tashio family, who eagerly waited to go in the room to see their awakened Inuyasha.

"Can we go in now?" Inutashio grasped his wife's hand in desperation.

"Yes" the doctor smiled and moved out of the way so that they can enter the room.

Izayoi moved Inutashio and Sesshomaru out of her way. See squeezed between them and saw Inuyasha glowing face. Inuyasha sat up in his bed and he was all in movement, trying to loosing up his muscles that laid in the same position for months. It was hard and hurtful but it was worth the pain. Izayoi burst with joy and ran to her son with arms open wide. She hugged him so tight that Inuyasha began to break a sweat and gasp for air. Sesshomaru laughed with pleasure of his dear brother getting the life squeeze out of him by their own mother. Inutashio smiled and walked on the other side of Inuyasha's bed side. Sesshomaru sat on a chair at the end of the bed, crossed his arms and laid them on the end of the bed.

"How are you sweetie?" Izayoi broke away from the tight hold and looked into her son's eyes.

"I'm fine and I feel kind of weird. I guess that's what happens when you lose so many months of your life" Inuyasha joked but no one laughed.

"Are you sure you are fine because I will sew this hospital for any thing that goes wrong with you" Inutashio exclaimed and his family looked at him like he was crazy. "What? I'm serious" he shrugged and looked the other way to peer out the window.

"How's Kagome?" Inuyasha couldn't keep her out of his mind.

"I think I saw her down the hall in a room" Sesshomaru replied.

"I know! Is she okay? I have to see what that ass did this time!" Inuyasha tempted get out of bed but Inutashio held him back.

"I don't think you should be getting out of bed just yet" he implied and Inuyasha hissed.

"Sesshomaru will you be a dear and go check on Kagome for your brother?" Izayoi gave her elder son a sincere look and Sesshomaru muffled.

"She's probably checking on the baby since what happened-" Sesshomaru paused from the look Inuyasha gave.

"What happened" Inuyasha's voice deepened and everyone became silent.

"A hurricane hit a couple months ago and Kagome and I were stranded on a sheet of metal. It was days till father came and found us. Kagome didn't know if she lost her baby but she didn't. I'm glad" Sesshomaru blushed a little and Inuyasha became angry.

"I knew you liked her!" Inuyasha shouted.

"What?" Sesshomaru looked up at Inuyasha with innocence.

"Don't play dumb with me! I see how you look at her. I tried not to think that but I'm right. Aren't I?" Inuyasha glared at his brother and he quickly escaped the room and into the hall.

"What was that all about?" Izayoi and Inutashio were very much confused.

"Hey Sesshomaru!" Sango waved at their best friend's brother, who receded down the hall way.

"How's Inuyasha?" Miroku asked as they drew near him.

"He's just fine. I was sent to go see what was up with Kagome. Is she okay?" Sesshomaru sighed.

"Yes. Perfectly fine. She just gave birth to her new born Kaoru. She is so cute and precious. She can't wait till she sees Inuyasha" Sango zoned out as she pictured Kaoru's warm face.

"Thanks. I'm going to go see Kagome now. You can go ahead and visit Inuyasha now" Sesshomaru walked past them and headed for Kagome's room.

"Why does he want to see Kagome for? He has no reason to" Miroku glanced at Sesshomaru as he entered Kagome's room.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out" Sango said with a thump and stormed over to the skinny window beside the door, and peered in without being noticed.

"Oh, Sango please don't spy on them. If there is anything going on between them then I'm sure Kagome would have said something to you" Miroku grabbed Sango's arms and dragged her down the hall to Inuyasha's room.

------

"What are you doing here?" Kagome smiled while her eye brows rose.

"I heard you finally gave birth to a baby girl. Was just in the neighborhood and decided to stop by to check on you and the baby" Sesshomaru smiled small, and took a seat on the side of the bed.

"How is Inuyasha doing? Is he okay?" Kagome looked down.

"He's just fine and he was asking about you and then he snapped at me as I was leaving" he too looked down and then looked up to the baby in Kagome's arms.

"What? What made him snap at you?" Kagome's eyes widened in surprise.

"He knows I like you Kagome" Sesshomaru huffed.

"Yeah so...you're over me" Kagome implied with confidence and soon it was crushed by the awkward silence he gave her. "Aren't you" her heart began to speed up.

"Kagome I'll always like you. I never said I was going to stop loving you but I did stop trying to win your affections" Sesshomaru's voice was scratchy and Kagome began to sweat with nervousness, know how Inuyasha must feel.

"Sesshomaru...I know someone who likes you very much. I think you should give her a chance and just forget about me. Please. Things will be better that way. I don't want you and Inuyasha fighting because of feelings for me" Kagome placed her hand on Sesshomaru's cheek and he became breathless.

"And who would that be?" he looked away but she slid her hand under his chin and made him look back at her.

"Rin is a very nice girl. She's caring, loving, good spirited, and she thinks you're the greatest guy in the world" she giggled and began to pull her hand away but was stopped by Sesshomaru's hand around her wrist.

"You know she follows me everywhere" he smirked and she smiled.

"Yeah but she just wants you to notice her more" Sesshomaru let go of Kagome's wrist and they both laughed.

--------

"Hey Inuyasha!" Sango and Miroku appeared in his room.

"Sango! Miroku!" Inuyasha's face brightened even more to see the sight his two best friends.

"How you doing camper?" Miroku stood next to Inutashio and Sango stood next to Izayoi.

"Just fine. How is Kagome? Did Koga do something again?" Inuyasha growled.

"She's just fine. She just gave birth to a healthy baby girl. She's just adorable" Sango loved the thought of a cute baby.

"That's good. Where is my brother at?" he noticed that Sesshomaru wasn't back yet.

"He's with Kagome" Miroku implied and Sango gave him a nasty glare.

"What!" Inuyasha pounced up but collapsed from his unexercised muscles.

"Inuyasha!" Izayoi came close to his face.

"Sorry mother" he quickly became cowardly.

"Izayoi calm down. I'll see if we can get you in a wheel chair or something to go and see Kagome and her baby" Inutashio smiled and left the room.

"I better" Inuyasha crossed his arms and stared at the door.

_To be continued..._


	18. Unexpected Visitor,Inu and kag reunited

Chapter 18

"Hey Sesshomaru" Kagome stopped laughing and looked at him.

"Yeah Kagome? What's the matter?" he gave an innocent look as he gazed into her brown eyes.

"I've been watching you in school. You haven't been pounding some random kid in a locker and your behavior in class is remarkable. Is the all mighty tough Sesshomaru become a gentle civilian?" she tilted her head and smirked at the same time as she stared at him for truth.

"I'm not gentle! No way have I changed. To come to think of it, I pounded some kid named Jaken and stuffed him in his locker just the other day" Sesshomaru began to pout.

"Mhmm, I'm sure you did" Kagome wasn't buying a single word from his mouth.

"Why do you care anyway?" he stopped his pouting and crossed his arms.

"Just seeing if you actual changed for the better. When we were stranded on that sheet of metal, a lot of feelings came out, and I just thought you might have changed because of that. I guess I watch too many love and moment of truth movies and just thought you might have done the same thing" Kagome twisted her body, legs hanging over the edge of the bed, and still holding the baby close to her heart.

"Kagome what are you doing? You are suppose to be resting. I'm no expert about just have a baby and all but I've seen my mom give birth to my dimwit of a brother. She wasn't allowed to get up after giving birth, so please don't hurt yourself anymore. You've been in the worst conditions that no one can ever experience in nine months" with this, Kagome resumed laying down and Sesshomaru taking the baby into his arms, with her consent.

"Isn't she the most cutest thing ever" Kagome smiled.

"She's even more cute then my brother was when I first held him" Sesshomaru cradled Kaoru in his arms. "I think I over stayed my welcome here. I'm sure you want to be alone with your child now and I have to get back to Inuyasha's room before havoc starts with me not being there" He sighed and handed the baby back to Kagome.

Once, Sesshomaru left her room, Kagome placed her baby in the little crib like bed, and closed her eyes as she laid back down. She felt tired and couldn't think straight for some reason. She turned her head to her baby, and watched as little Kaoru sleep with stillness. Her ears picked up a sound coming from the door and turned her head towards it at once. The door knob twisted and the door opened little by little. All she could see peering out was a bouquet of flowers and a card, and she smiled. As the door continued to open more, a person came into view and her smile dropped like a bomb. It was Koga and she was scared and angry at the same time. She looked at Kaoru and then back at Koga, who was fully in the room.

He wore a white T-shirt, tight blue jeans, and his hair in a pony tail like usual with a band around his head. She sat up instantly and made fists, just in case he was to dare to lay one finger on her and her baby. He chuckled and sighed, placing the bouquet of flowers on the night stand. He pulled a chair up to her bed and took a seat. He stared at the baby with the most tense look she had ever seen on his face. It was like he even cared. She frowned and looked the other way, afraid to make small talk with him, because of everything he had caused.

"She's so beautiful" he mumbled and Kagome's tense body relaxed.

"Yes, she is indeed beautiful. I just wished she was made from something more meaning instead of something horrible that happened" Kagome said with a softer voice in the beginning but she cracked under the pressure of him even being here.

"That's why I came here Kagome. I want to apologize" Koga implied and got closer to Kagome.

"An apology wont make up for everything you have caused for nine long months" Kagome snapped and then looked away again.

"I'm sorry for everything. I'm truly am. I wasn't acting like a real man and took advantage of you and everyone else" Koga smiled at Kagome and her face loosened and she felt herself become even more calm.

"Do you really mean it? Words don't mean anything, actions do" she turned to him and he grabbed her hand to hold. "Ko...ga?"

"Don't you believe me?" he got closer to her and she began to blush.

"I...I...I don't know. You haven't proved you really are sorry" she reddened and he got closer to her, his face only an inch from hers.

"I will prove it to you Kagome. With all my heart and soul I will prove that I am sorry for every evil deed I have done to you and your friends" his lips barely touching Kagome's and then she sighed and moved back a little.

"..." she didn't know what to say or believe.

His eyes were telling her that he was truly all into this, but her gut was aching her with every single strand of her body.

"Will you drop the charges" and then he had finally dropped the atomic bomb on her.

"WHAT!" she shouted and he was forced backward from being startled. "Are you nuts! No way I am going to drop the charges. You have done terrible things and you are going to pay for every one. I will make sure of it" she gripped the sheets and it tensed up.

"You bitch!" he raised his hand up high and she sank into her bed, awaiting the smack to be laid upon her.

Her eyes were shut tight but opened up to see what was keeping Koga, "What are you waiting for? It's not like you never did this before"

His eyes went wide with fury, and he pinned Kagome down on the hospital bed. The baby began to cry violently with all the shouting and anger that was being aroused. Kagome began to panic and looked over to the baby. Koga gripped Kagome's chin and made her face towards him. Her eyes were locked on the baby and tears of weakness began to build up in her eyes. She was still dreadfully tired and weak from the labor, her strength was no help to her at this very moment. Koga's eyes were full of hatred, power, evil, and also a scared person. He too was shedding tears of his own, his grip tightened and Kagome closed her eyes.

Meanwhile with Inuyasha and the others:

"What's taking him so damn long!" Inuyasha sculled.

"Patience Inuyasha, don't break a blood vessel now" Miroku joked but found that Inuyasha didn't even give that one a slight smile.

"Here we are" Inutashio opened the door and rolled a wheel chair along side of his son's bed.

"It's about time old man" Inuyasha jumped into the wheel chair and was pushed by his mother. "And where the hell took you so damn long?" Sesshomaru was just coming back to the room, with a candy bar in his hand.

"I'm starving okay" he sighed and walked with them down back at Kagome's room.

"Is it just me or is there something really going on between these three" Sango whispered to Miroku.

"It's just best if we don't find out" he took a hold of her hand once again.

"Mom" Inuyasha murmured.

"Yes?" Izayoi blinked.

"Can we go any faster then 5 MILES AN HOUR!" Inuyasha shouted and everyone stopped.

"What is the big hurry?" Inutashio bent down to his son's eye level.

"I have a strange feeling okay" Inuyasha crossed his arms and looked the opposite way of his father.

"Are you sure there isn't any brain damage?" Sesshomaru teased and a blood vessel popped out of Inuyasha's forehead.

"What five year olds" Sango mumbled.

They got to Kagome's door, and Inuyasha flung it open with a great big smile on his face. It quickly sank into a frown and Koga's grip on Kagome lifted. Kagome gasped and Koga smirked. Inuyasha's eye brows sank and so did everyone else's. The baby continued to cry and then Kagome picked little Kaoru up to hold. Koga stood up straight and stared into Inuyasha's eyes. Both of them continued to stare, and Miroku cracked his knuckles.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried with excitement.

"Inu...ya...sha..." Koga's voice was sleek and he tilted his head.

"Koga..." Inuyasha mumbled and his teeth began to clash with each other. "Get the hell away from her and her daughter! Haven't you caused enough pain for her?" Inuyasha got up from his wheel chair but collapsed to his knees.

"I see you don't have all your strength back yet. Don't waste your time and strength for something you will never win" Koga said and looked back at Kagome.

He took a look at Kaoru and back to Kagome with a wink. She held her baby close and he walked past Inuyasha with a smirk and frowned at his family and friends.

"I'm about to knock him into next week!" Miroku implied.

"Well you can't do that just yet. The courts will not let him continue his ways after we take him to court" Sango encouraged him and they all looked down at Inuyasha.

He was staring at the ground and his fists were still tense. Kagome looked down at him and smiled meekly. Kaoru had stopped her crying and she moved slowly towards Inuyasha. She knelt down and the first thing Inuyasha could see, was Kaoru's sleeping face. He smiled and looked up at Kagome's glossy eyes. He moved up to her face and stole a long kiss from her. She reacted and kissed him back. It was far too long for them to be apart. Tears of joy ran down Kagome's eyes and her hearted was pounding so fast she thought if it pounded even more, it would break through her chest. Sango leaned her head on Miroku's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her. Izayoi and Inutashio looked at each other with happiness. Inuyasha broke from the kiss and wiped Kagome's wet face with his hand.

"Oh Inuyasha I'm so glad you are finally awake. I've waited so long for this day" She smiled and cried with happiness as she gazed at her baby.

"Who's this adorable baby" He smiled and placed his hand over on top of the baby's head gentle.

"It's little Kaoru Higurashi" she giggled and placed Kaoru into Inuyasha's arms.

"Little Kaoru..." Inuyasha murmured.

To be continued...


	19. Talk, Planning, and a Bloody Fight

Chapter 19

Inuyasha held little Kaoru, Kagome's new born, with a gentle touch. His heart was at ease and his eyes stared at the little face of baby. The baby's face was blushed and spit was spotted at the edge of her mouth. Kaoru's little nose was shinning and her skin was soft as silk. Inuyasha's arms crossed loosely, becoming a cradle of some sort, leaving the baby secure in it. She was wrapped in a small blanket to cover up and a pink cap over her sweet little head. Kagome held her stomach in agony and grinned and bared it. She couldn't keep her free hand off Inuyasha's shoulder. She couldn't let go. Not this time, not ever again. She felt, if she had let go, Inuyasha would slip away once again and she would be in such sorrow and pain. Still she expressed such happiness and tears of joy couldn't keep locked inside for long. The broken tears ran down her blushed face and onto the tiled white floor.

Sango and Miroku looked at one another. Both of them nodded and they disappeared behind the Tashios. Sesshomaru looked away, disappointed yet happy for things going back to normal. Even so, he still had the same feelings for Kagome ever since they first meet. It was love at first sight for both of the Tashio boys, loving a single girl, battling secretly through the mind and heart, for her affections. Of course Inuyasha won, but Sesshomaru always thought he just lost the battle, not a love war. Izayoi and Inutashio began to look the other way, seeing as Kagome and their son needed to catch up and reunite in private, dragging Sesshomaru out the door with them. Inuyasha and Kagome both turned to the shut door and smiled. Kaoru breathing was soft and Inuyasha was absolutely in love with this precious child.

"Hey Inuyasha?" Kagome stood up.

"What is it Kagome?" Inuyasha, innocence in his eyes and face, looked up at the ravened hair girl for answers.

"Do you...I mean...uh" Kagome bit her lip and moved her hands behind her.

"Spit it out already!" Inuyasha slipped.

"I see that you are still the hard headed guy I fell in love with" Kagome smiled and sat on her bed.

"Was that what you wanted to tell me or what ever?" Inuyasha made a face and the baby awakened.

"No! Of course not!" Kagome shouted.

"Wahhhhhhhhhh" hehehehe Kaoru cried.

"Shhh! Don't cry!" Inuyasha's nose touched Kaoru's and she stopped.

"I mean...do you still love me enough to continue by my side?" Kagome just had to know.

"Of course! What a stupid question. What would make you think a silly thing like that? You know I love you and I wont ever let you go. Just because you have Koga's child doesn't change anything" Inuyasha's expression showed a lot of seriousness, he got into his wheel chair with care and traveled to Kaoru's bed, and Kagome nodded in awe.

He placed her gently down and nothing came out of her little mouth, not even a whine.

"Well I thought because what Koga did to you, I thought it would be too much for you to handle. He could have killed you when you fell. You were in a coma for so many months I can't even count! Losing months of your life. Doesn't that scare you away!" Kagome's eyes went wide as Inuyasha covered her lips with his and quickly broke away.

"I don't care if I die while protecting you! So shut up and let me be!" Inuyasha hugged her and his wheel chair was pushed away a couple of inches from his feet.

"Thank you" Kagome sighed and looked towards the window.

"Oh Kagome! Look what I got!" Mrs. Higurashi barged in with a plastic bag in her hands and her purse in the other. "Oh I'm sorry" Mrs. Higurashi looked at the two with blushed faces.

"It's okay mom" Kagome said and Inuyasha quickly got back in his wheel chair.

"I've been saving this for months, not really sure when to give it to you because you never had a baby shower" Mrs. Higurashi handed the white plastic bag with black writing on it, to her daughter.

"It's from Kusanke! I love that store" Kagome's eyes glittered at the logo on the bag.

"Yeah I know. I hope it fits for a pretty long time" she continued as Kagome pulled out a pink baby footy pajama and a yellow T-shirt that read, 'I'm the cutest'.

"Mom this is so cute!" Kagome hugged her mother and held it up to Kaoru's sleeping face. "Look what grandma bought you"

"Kagome" Mrs. Higurashi's voice tainted.

"What? What is it mom?" Kagome lowered her arms and blinked many times.

"You still have three more years of school and raising a baby might not be a good thing for you right now" both Kagome and Inuyasha froze.

"But mom I can't give her up! I can't just give her to some strangers!" Kagome quickly became furious.

"Yes I know and that is why I'm thinking of letting your Aunt Izumi to take care of little Kaoru while you are in school. Summers you can spend all the time with her and also weekends during school time. I just want you to concentrate on your studies and graduate. It's the smart thing to do. Don't you want your child to have a mother who can support her?" Mrs. Higurashi atomic bomb was set off.

"Aunt Izumi?" her voice was low and she turned to Inuyasha who couldn't give his opinion.

"I'm not trying to take her away. I want you and your baby to have a good life and letting her live with Aunt Izumi will be the best move" she sat along side of Kagome and hugged her deeply.

"She has a point Kagome. I think its a good idea" Inuyasha nodded.

"But what happens if she wont recognize me as her mother?" Kagome looked over to Kaoru.

"Well, summer vacation is next week, so she has plenty of time to know you are her mother" Mrs. Higurashi smiled and so did Kagome, Inuyasha's face turned pale.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome scratched her head.

"I'm going to be left back!" Inuyasha's hands were placed on both sides of his head.

"I'm sure if you pass final exams this coming week, you'll pass for certain" Mrs. Higurashi nodded and Inuyasha became uneasy.

**Back with Sango and Miroku:**

Sango and Miroku had left the busy hospital in desperation for fresh air. Things were looking up for their friends' futures and they walked down the streets to head home. Miroku knocked his hand into Sango's and she responded by holding his hand. She leaned her head slightly on his shoulder and they continued on. They went through every traffic light within a couple of blocks and passed many window stores. Sango's eyes gleamed at a beautiful gown for the end of the year school dance and looked up at Miroku's serious face. He was still troubled from before and she frowned, looking to the front of them, passing the people on the side walk.

The sun was set and it was about eight o'clock on the dot. There was little light from the sun, since it was just completely over the horizon. Street lights were turned on, light beams were switched on, and the city of Tokyo glowed with lights. As the walked on, the school came into view and both Miroku and Sango looked at the front door. They spotted Koga leaning against the wall, lighting a cigarette, and drinking a beer. Empty cans of beer laid scattered all over the front step and Miroku made a face. Sango grabbed a hold of his arm and Miroku yanked free, sending Sango away from him. She shook her head many times but Miroku continued to ignore her. He rolled up his sleeves and stormed off to Koga. Koga caught his eye on the angry Miroku and once he was a few feet away, he flicked his cigarette at him. He stayed standing, letting the cigarette bounce of his chest. He was angry and he wasn't going to go easy on Koga any longer. Koga smirked and took another sip of his beer.

Sango moved in and her love gave a hand sign for her to back away. She rejected and continued forward. Miroku looked back and Koga delivered to first punch to his nose. Miroku was sent back and landed on his ass on the concrete walk way, bloodwasgushing from his nostrils. He wiped the blood from his nose and came at Koga with full force. His fists were all over the place, landing them at Koga's chest, face, head, and a kick in the gut. Sango covered her mouth from screaming and tears came down her face, scared for what could happen. Koga reached into his pocket and held out a pocket knife. He slit Miroku's arm,blood quickly coming up from his wound,and he backed away. Sango moved a step forward and Miroku yelled to her to stay back. Koga waved the knife many times toward him and Miroku kept his distance. He smirked and was let down from a kick to the hand, sending the knife flying side ways into the grass.

"Koga you bastard!" Miroku screamed with fury.

"Damn it Miroku! This isn't your fight" Koga's eyes were blood shot and his breathing was heavy.

"It's always my fight when it comes to my friends, family, and me" Miroku grasped his wound and Sango fell to her knees.

"Well then everyone you love will suffer" Koga made a dash for the knife and launched it at Sango.

"SANGO! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Miroku yelled.

Sango froze, she couldn't bring her self to move an inch. The knife was spinning towards her and Miroku's eyes went wide. Koga chuckled and laughed as Sango's face was full of fear and despair. She closed her eyes shut and scream. Miroku ran as fast as he could and went in front of Sango to move her out of the way, when he was struck with it instead. Sango opened her eyes and found Miroku in front of her smiling. Blood dripped from where he was struck and she cried out his name. Koga disappeared afterwards and Miroku collapsed onto Sango.

"MIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRROOOOOOKKKKKKKKUUUUU!" she screeched as his blood stained her clothes.

**Back to the Hospital: **

"Okay I'll do it" Kagome smiled large and so did Mrs. Higurashi.

"Kaoru wont be staying with Aunt Izumi until school starts again next year" she implied. "But you must try your extra best to pass exams. Both of you" Mrs. Higurashi gave them both a serious look and they nodded in agreement.

"We promise!" Kagome replied.

"And I promise once school ends for us, I'll help raise the baby with you Kagome. I'll be her father" Inuyasha proposed.

"Are you serious!" Kagome exclaimed.

"I'm very serious indeed" he nodded and sighed.

With out further a do, the Tashios came in with fake smiles that gave both Kagome and Inuyasha an unwelcome feeling in their stomachs.

"We have something important to announce" Inutashio implied.

"Inuyasha, your father and I were thinking, after Koga is punished, we are going to move to Sapporo" Izayoi spilled the beans.

"WHAT!" Inuyasha became breathless and Kagome was stunned.

"I think it will be the best thing for you honey. You've been through so much and we just want the best for you" Izayoi smiled meekly.

"If you know what is best for me then you wont consider this and we will continue to live our life in Tokyo!" Inuyasha huffed and made his way out the door in his wheel chair.

_To be continued..._


	20. Scared

Chapter 20

Inuyasha rolled down the hallway with his wheel chair and sweat began to take over his face. He was going as fast as he could and it was touch for him to hand roll the wheels in order for him to even move. All he could think of leaving his home, friends, and his beloved Kagome here in Tokyo. All he new was this city and lived with his friends for so long, and he couldn't imagine his life with out Kagome's warm smile, her touch, her voice, and her love. He had made a couple of odd turns and ended up at the west wing of the hospital. The west wing, where all patients didn't stand a chance to live their normal lives again. They were all doomed. Inuyasha came about one room and saw a little girl sleeping in her bed, with her parents by her side sobbing. Inuyasha's heart throbbed and then moved on to the next window room. In the next room, laid a young woman with no hair, of course this meant she had kimo. She wasn't able to be treated and so she was doomed like the rest. Her husband sat beside her, making her happy as possible. Inuyasha smiled and moved on as he did. He passed a whole bunch of rooms and stopped at the last room and peered in.

There he saw an old man sleeping, not a single movement of any sort and Inuyasha started to become curious. He opened the door and rolled himself right in to read the old man's charts. It read that he's been in a coma for almost thirty years and Inuyasha's jaw dropped and he was quickly saddened with sadness and fear. This could have been him if he hadn't waken up so soon. He was one of the lucky ones, the only few people who receive a great miracle, and he wasn't going to take advantage of that. He rolled himself up to the poor old man and whispered something to him that some how he felt the man could hear him and was smiling in the inside.

Inuyasha left the room and began to travel on his wheel chair mobile, and found his parents panicking running through the halls. When Inuyasha came into their sight, they stopped and let him come to them. Their eyes were full or concern and their minds were doubting their decisions. He looked at them with the most disappointed expression he could possibly express, and then both sighed in awe. Izayoi took a hold of the chair and pushed Inuyasha back to his room, while he quietly pouted to himself. Inutashio rolled his eyes at Inuyasha's stubborn and childish ways and followed them back to his room.

"You know I hate you" Inuyasha murmured.

Izayoi stopped in front of Inuyasha's assigned hospital room and stared down at him as he crossed his arms. Inutashio wanted to smack his son for that selfish and rude remark but held his anger back and looked at his saddened wife.

"You really don't mean that so stop saying those horrible things. Okay dear" she put on a fake smile and entered the room.

"I do mean it. I really hate you both for your selfish decisions for me. I don't even get a say in this" Inuyasha hopped into bed and laid on his side, back facing his parents.

"Who do you think you are Inuyasha? Do you think just because you just got out a coma miraculously and that means you get to be the man and talk to your mother and I like that" Inutashio couldn't keep it to himself. "I am your father and Izayoi is your mother. We make the decisions around here until you turn eighteen. So until then you are going to go by our rules, decisions, and you are going to respect every last one of them" Inutashio shouted. "Do I make my self clear?"

"Just leave me alone!" Inuyasha shot back and Inutashio was about to blow his casket but Izayoi rushed him out of the room before that happened. "Damn them. I don't want to move. I can't and I won't!" Inuyasha mumbled to himself as he stared at the wall with the most unpleasant look.

"Don't worry, he will get use to this idea soon enough" Izayoi smiled at her upset husband but even her beautiful smile couldn't break the frown from his lips.

**At Koga's house:**

Koga came to his street and ran down the side walk to his gate, that led to his unwanted home. He kicked the gate's door wide open, making it fling forward and come right back at him, but before it could hit him, he was already half way down the little path. His home was old, the grass was out grown, and it looked like a junk yard. There was many beer cans and bottles out in the front door step and all along the out grown grass. There was glass everywhere from broken bottles and it cigarette buds were all over the place. The screen door was half off and the door was all nicked up, making the paint chip.

He opened the door with out care and found his mother on the floor with a beer can in her hand, making a loud snore. She was wearing a black mini skirt and a low cut shirt that was too low for a mother to wear. He moved to the kitchen where his father was smoking a cigarette and drinking beer. He was sitting at the table with the almost dead light bolt, counting his money with ease. He snarled at his father's disgusting appearance as he wore baggy pants and a ginny T to go with. He hadn't shaved in days and he smelt like liquor and smoke. It was practically suffocating for him. He approached the fridge but was stopped by his father's hand. He grasped Koga's arm and pulled him down as he began to beat him senseless. Koga held back the tears and was naturally use to this, for it was his every day beatings. His father was once again on his drunk rampages and continuously hit Koga in the back with a metal spoon and poured the rest of his beer onto Koga.

"Where the hell were you! You smell like cigarettes and beer!" his father demanded.

"Please stop" Koga whimpered.

"Please? Stop? Who do you think you're talking to!" he continued to beat on him.

"Stop beating on him" Koga's mother came to and wobbled into the kitchen.

"Oh stay out of this!" he turned the spoon to Koga's mother and hit her across the face.

"MOTHER!" Koga cried but the spoon came back at him and resumed.

Koga's father finally stopped and resumed to his filthy month. Koga ran into the bathroom and got into the bathtub with his clothes on still. He covered his face with his hands and sobbed till he couldn't any longer. He turned on the shower head and the warm water hit his body and clothes. He finally undressed and washed the smell of beer off him. It was sickening and then he finished. He got a towel from the small cabinet and took a dash to his room. There he collapsed onto the bed with his face sunk in to the pillow. On his back, you could see the bruises, cuts, and marks of what his father has done all his life. He put on a pair of boxers and laid on his bed. It wasn't too long after his shower, he could hear his parents doing it in the living room. His mother yelling for his father to stop but the yelling was continuous. He was raping her. Koga locked his door and turned up the radio, so that he could not hear his mother's cries. His eyes began to water and he began to yelling out to no one, no one could hear him but himself.

"STOP! PLEASE STOP HURTING MY MOM AND ME! please dad. please. I beg you to stop!" Koga was now crying and scrunched up into a ball.

**With Miroku and Sango:**

Shortly after Miroku collapsed, Sango quickly moved from underneath his body. She found the spot where he was stabbed and it had struck his shoulder. She sighed in relief for it wasn't that serious and got out her cell phone to call nine-one-one. An ambulance and a cop car soon arrived and they drove back to the dreadful hospital. The nurses smiled, not surprised that one of them got hurt and the pocket knife was removed from his shoulder. It didn't cause too much damage but coasting his shoulder to be stitched up and his arm in a sling. Miroku was released after that and he and Sango got out of there before Kagome or Inuyasha saw them. They didn't want them to worry and wanted them to start concentrating on their futures.

**With Kagome and her mother:**

"Are you okay Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi stroked her daughters hair.

"Mom, Inuyasha can't leave. What happens if he can't come back, I doubt it but still. I need his help, love, support, and him being there right now. I also want to continue to be with him after everything. I want to be able to comfort him in his own time of needs" Kagome frowned.

"I know.You both love one another for so long. It's amazing to me because I never had a great relationship with any or my boyfriends beside your father" Mrs. Higurashi stopped and placed her hand over her daughter's hands.

"I can't believe they made this plan without his consent. I can't believe it!" Kagome became angry.

"Well they are his parents and he's not eighteen yet to make his own decisions" Mrs. Higurashi had a point.

"Even so, his happiness should come from his decisions. Not theirs" she too had a point of her own.

"That's a very well put argument that you can put up" her mother sighed and so did Kagome.

**With Sesshomaru:**

Sesshomaru had gone home long before. He was sitting on the couch, watching football on one of the local stations. He had a can of soda on the coffee table and some chips to go along with it. He burped practically every time he finished taking a sip from his soda and naturally rubbed his nose gave a tingly feeling from the soda fizz. The door bell rang and Sesshomaru slowly came to the door and opened it to see a smiling face staring at him. It was Rin and she had a gift in her hand and a balloon in the other. Her mother was in the car, waiting for Rin to quickly come back so that they could get on going for where ever they were going.

"Hey can you give this to Inuyasha. I don't have much time to give them to him because I'm in a hurry. I'm leaving Tokyo for a couple of weeks and I don't know when Inuyasha is leaving the hospital. So can you please give these to him when you go see him" Rin shoved the stuff into Sesshomaru's hands and started down the stairs in a hurry.

"Wait Rin" Sesshomaru shouted.

"What?" Rin turned around with a cute innocent expression that made Sesshomaru warm inside.

"When you come back, would you like to go catch a dinner and a movie sometime?" Sesshomaru was nervous the he ever thought he would be.

"Sure" Rin's face turned bright red and she smiled big.

"Okay. Well see you later then" he said as he watched her get in the car and drive off. "YES!" Sesshomaru whispered and closed the door behind him.

"YES!" Rin screeched and her mother was puzzled.

_To be continued..._


	21. Home Sweet Home,Yet not always Sweet

Chapter 21

It was a sunny Sunday morning. Clouds were scattered all over the baby blue sky, and the sun shining with all it's might. The city of Tokyo kept it's busy schedule with transportation, it's people, and large businesses. Skyscrapers stood tall, smaller buildings kept busy with customers and the side walks were packed. Everyone on their own time, going to their own place in the world. Close to the outskirts of the city, towns were placed and there, it too had its own busy schedule. But as for the towns part of Japan, the city was more alive and energetic.

Kagome and Inuyasha were being discharged from the hospital. Both of them with happy faces but Inuyasha's smile was cracked just a bit. He was still in a wheel chair and it was bothering him and the fact he needed a physical therapist, worried him. He hasn't moved his legs properly and other relaxed muscles approximately nine whole months. Kagome was able to bring her baby home since, Kaoru was in perfect health and nothing seemed to be wrong, so she was to be brought to her new home. Mrs. Higurashi excitedly formed out the release forms for Kagome and Kagome was signing Kaoru's papers with pride. Inuyasha was sitting in his wheel chair, waiting for his Inutashio and Izayoi filling out his own release forms. It was nerve racking, considering they were in a busy hospital and they over stayed their welcome. He wanted to just get out of this place and go home and be able to see more faces he hasn't seen for the longest time.

Mrs. Higurashi and Kagome finished the forms and handed them to the secretary. Mrs. Higurashi kept busy at the desk and Kagome stared at Inuyasha's wandering expression. She was completely focused with his look, she lost herself for a moment until her mother began to tug on her sleeve. She jumped and smiled at her with the up most look. Her mother was suspicious but didn't get into it. She had bought a new baby carrier for Kagome's little Kaoru, since Kagome didn't have a good focus on buying the baby anything. Too much was going on for her to think about buying her baby stuff. Kaoru was placed in the carrier and it was sat on the desk so that she didn't have to hold it. Kaoru was restless and her little hands and feet were swinging at medium speed.

Sango came down the hall and hugged Kagome tight. She was holding a small bouquet of roses and handed them to Kagome and took one to place on Kaoru's lap. They both smiled as the rose had fallen from Kaoru's restless little body. Sango's eyes wondered over to Inuyasha stare at her and she made a face and turned to Kagome. She laughed and Sango waved quickly at Inuyasha, for he was still staring at her. Kagome's eye brows lowered in frustration and then walked over to Inuyasha and sat on a chair that was next to him. He broke out of his trance and smiled at Kagome.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked softly.

"Hmm?" Inuyasha replied and she looked deep into his glossy eyes.

"Is there something the matter? Something bothering you?" she took his hand.

"No. I'm just glad I'm getting out of here and glad that Koga didn't do any more destruction to you and Sango. Sango was the last person I saw before I blacked out. She was just laying there helpless because of Koga's rage and psychotic break downs" Inuyasha closed his eyes and could picture Sango on the ground after Koga had pushed her. "I could remember my last thoughts, _'I'm going to kill that bastard, even if it costs jail'. _I was really thinking that" Inuyasha slapped his hand on his leg and brought it back up.

"Inuyasha I know it was very hard and it's going to be tough to get back what you've lost. But Sango and so many others inspired me to believe and to make everything okay again. They convinced me that just because what happened, doesn't mean I have to stop my life and think about what happened all the time. I know I'm not going to push this to the back of my mind but I like to keep it in my mind where I can remember it sometimes and to be able to move on. Moving on is the cure. It's the answer. You're going to have a hard time walking by yourself, but you have to try and after you succeed, being in a wheel chair will seem co-existence. I'm going to be there for you. This time I'm going to be the one who is going to catch you when you fall" Kagome placed her soft tan hands on his cheeks and kissed him shortly after she finished what she had to say.

"I love you" Inuyasha whispered.

"I love you too" Kagome whispered back and they both smiled.

"Okay Inuyasha! It's time to get a move on. Sesshomaru is waiting at home and I know he's bitching to eat" Izayoi took a hold of Inuyasha's wheel chair and pushed him down the hall to the elevator.

Kagome waved and Mrs. Higurashi turned Kagome around herself. Kagome's eyes widened for a second or two and grabbed the baby carrier. Sango kept glaring at Kaoru and smiled the whole time. Kagome shook her head and they too went to the elevator in order to get downstairs. Mrs. Higurashi left Sango, Kagome, and her baby in front of the building so that she could pull up with the car. Kagome looked around to see if she could see Inuyasha anywhere in the parking lot but it looked like he had already left. She huffed and then started to talk about her shopping next weekend for the baby and how she wanted Sango to come with her. Sango quickly agreed with her and smiled with grace. Kagome's mother pulled up and they got in the car and were off to home. Home, where Gramps and Sota waited impatiently for their arrival. They came to a halt and saw that they were already at the shrine. A small car back way was built so the car was able to climb to the top and park beside the house.

"Look Kaoru! It's your new home" Kagome squealed.

"Ohhhh! I can't wait to go shopping with you! I can't stop thinking about what I'm going to buy for my new favorite niece!" Sango spinned in circles until Mrs. Higurashi grabbed her by the shoulders so that she would stop.

"Awe man! I have so much studying to do for final exams this week. I have told and tomorrow, before Tuesday" Kagome sighed and Sango hugged her and sighed about it too.

"I feel bad but not that bad. Inuyasha didn't get to learn all the things that were taught so he may fail it" Sango let go and Kagome wanted to hit her but didn't.

They got inside and the first thing they noticed, that it was dark and the lights were out in the kitchen and the rest of the house. Kagome placed the baby carrier on the counter and picked up her baby and held Kaoru in her arms. Mrs. Higurashi switched on the lights for the kitchen and then went into the living room to find a surprise. Gramps and Sota jumped out from behind the couch as the living room light was turned on. A big signed that read "Welcome back Kagome and Welcome Kaoru to the Family" and Kagome smiled. Kaoru cried from all the noise of aroused and Kagome cradled her until her little cries died down. Sota rushed over in front of Kagome and looked up to his little niece in his sister's arms. He touched her hand and Kaoru's small fingers spread out and wrapped around his finger. He laughed and everyone giggled. Gramps handed Kagome a wrapped up box, a present, and Sango opened it up for her. It was some strange looking necklace and everyone was puzzled and speechless besides Gramps. It was one of his sacred good luck charms and Kagome put on a fake smile to not insult the gift. Gramps took it up himself to place it around Kagome's neck and she didn't fuss or fight about it.

"Now Kagome. This good luck necklace is to bring you and your daughter eternal happiness and safety. Legend has it, that the mighty ruler gained everyone's respect by making the right decisions and he dedicated his chances and decisions on this very necklace. It gave him the title 'The Great Juloni Haskai'. So don't be losing it" he implied and everyone tried not to laugh about some old tale Gramps so happened to know.

"Oh thanks Gramps. I think I'll keep it safe in my jewelry box so that I don't lose it" Kagome faked her smile and in the forefront of her mind, the necklace was going to be bound to a loss somewhere in her closet.

**Tashio Residence:**

Tashio mobile came to a stop in the drive way of their home. Inutashio got out first and opened the trunk to retrieve Inuyasha's wheel chair. Izayoi's door was the second to open up and she took her time getting out and closing it back up. Inuyasha opened his door last, of course and pressured himself to move his legs out of the vehicle and sitting on the drive way payment. He leaned himself against the car carefully and slowly and by the time he stood all the way up and closed his door, the wheel chair was waiting for his butt to be placed on it's seat. The car was locked and they got to the front door.

They opened the door and was shocked from the scene. Sesshomaru was in his underwear and socks, singing I'm in Love with Rin. He had a metal spoon as his microphone and had his eyes closed. He danced around with his bandana on his head and kept holding his hand to his heart. Inuyasha began to laugh hysterical and Sesshomaru stopped. He turned around to see his parents and brother laughing and then he fell to his ass.

"What the hell are you doing" Inuyasha said as he laughed.

"None of your damn business" He quickly got up and ran to his room.

Inuyasha almost fell out of his wheel chair and Inutashio shook his head. Izayoi didn't say much or show any emotion but took her place in the kitchen. Sesshomaru came downstairs with his clothes on and sat on the couch with out care. Inuyasha was next to the couch and stared at his older brother.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Sesshomaru grabbed the remote.

"I can't help myself to your sexiness. Take off your clothes again and sing to me" Inuyasha sarcastically replied.

"You dumb ass bastard!" Sesshomaru took one of the couch pillows and chugged it at Inuyasha as he got another one and went to put it over his face.

"Oh stop playing with me baby" Inuyasha kept joking.

"I'm going to kill you!" Sesshomaru couldn't get the pillow close enough to Inuyasha face because of his arms blocking it.

"What else did you do while we were gone? Did you do some playing?" he continued.

"URGH! Get up so I can shove the remote up your-" he began but Izayoi interrupted.

"Knock it off you two or you can go in your rooms until dinner" She warned and Sesshomaru resumed to his spot on the couch.

Inuyasha made a kissing gesture and Sesshomaru threw the remote at his face. Inuyasha got hit straight on and threw it back to hit Sesshomaru's head. They both growled and then laughed at their childish ways.

"So how come you were singing?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm going to go out with Rin after she gets back" Sesshomaru took in a deep breath and let it all out from the nose.

"You and Rin? Wow. Amazement. I thought you didn't like her?" Inuyasha got closer and Sesshomaru leaned back to stretch.

"Well with your girlfriends advice, I asked her out" he mumbled and his brother had a blank face.

"Oh" Inuyasha was relieved at the thought of Sesshomaru liking Kagome in a way that he hated. "So what do you think about us moving?" Inuyasha lowered his head.

"Huh? We're moving!" Sesshomaru's eyes widened. "I'm going to move! No way in hell!" Sesshomaru finally had a girlfriend and it was going to be hard if they would have to move.

"Yep. Mom and Dad told me at the hospital the other day. I guess they haven't told you the news. Probably because of my reaction to it" he concluded.

"Well there is no way in hell I'm going to move in a time like this and never" he snarled.

**With Koga:**

Koga resided to his closet. It was the quietest place and shunned from the world around him. He had the light on in there and looked at his wrists. They were clean and he was starting to get ideas but tried to keep them away as much as possible. And then he started to think about the gun in his father and mother's room. He clutched his head and buried it with his hands. He was sweating and his head began to penetrate pain.

"I'm sorry God! I'm sorry. I know what I have to do to make things right. I'm going to help Kagome and everyone I caused pain to because I'm insane" Koga whimpered and he turned off the light.

_To be continued..._

_**VERY IMPORTANT!**_

_Dear Readers, _

_Hello! Okay this is what I want you to do. I want you to tell me if I am doing too much of whatever or too less of anything. My goal is to satisfy readers and I can't do that if I'm doing something wrong. I want to become better and I want to be able to satisfy you with a well enough typed up chapter(s) of my story(s). I want to improve and know that I am doing so. So if you can tell me any of your opinions on my writing, please! PLEASE! Tell me. I really appreciate all of you who read and review my story (s). It means a lot to me and I want to continue to entertain your reading with the best potential that I can give. _

_Thanks allot, _

_iloveanime-inuyasha_

_Review! it helps me to write! ...no lie either. _


	22. Exams and The Last School Dance

Chapter 22

Sunday and Monday passed by as if it had never started.

Monday was a big review for everyone. Exams were to start tomorrow and Inuyasha had a lot of catching up to do. Kagome helped him and so did Miroku and Sango. All three of them were at least in one or more of his classes and it was their duty to help him catch up. It was hard at first but Inuyasha was getting most of the stuff right away.

Tuesday came and at six o'clock, Kagome's noisy alarm clock went off like usual. She slapped her hand on the off button quickly and buried herself under her covers. It wasn't long until the sound of pounding on her door was made. It was Mrs. Higurashi and she finally opened the door. She went straight to the window and opened the curtains to let the sun light in the darkened room. She didn't move anywhere else and looked at her watch, as if she was expecting something to happen at any moment. She tapped her foot and counted the seconds it moved. She had one hand on her hip and then looked at the bed, where Kagome was hiding under its covers.

As she predicted, the covers went flying off and Kagome screeched in horror. She jumped up and fell back from the unexpected presence of her impatient mother. She smiled and ran to the bathroom. Mrs. Higurashi rolled her eyes and made Kagome's bed for her and after that, she went down stairs to finish repairing breakfast. Kagome shortly came back into her room and got dressed quickly. She wore her brown tank top and her black knee length skirt. She looked in the little crib that her mother found in the attic, that she kept from when Sota was little. Kaoru wasn't there and she frowned, knowing that her mother already had her little baby downstairs. She appreciated it a little but she wanted full responsibility with out her mother's help. She wanted to prove she could do this but she figured she would let it slip for now, school needed to be focused on so that she can pass the ninth grade.

She hopped down stairs and Kaoru was being fed by Gramps. He was smiling bright and Sota smiled with him as he watched Gramps feed Kaoru with the bottle. Kagome shook her head and went straight to the fridge to retrieve some orange juice. Mrs. Higurashi came down stairs and placed a hand on her busy daughter's shoulder. Kagome turned around and a charm bracelet was in her mother's palm. The girl's eyes glittered and she began to drool a little. It was gorgeous and her mother was giving it to her.

"Mom...it's beautiful!" Kagome exclaimed.

"I want you to have it. I found it last night and brushed it up a bit to look newer. Your father bought it for me before I had you. He said it was to bring me good luck with the whole mother job. I was young and worried that I wasn't going to be the best but he believed in me, and I believe in you" She wrapped the bracelet around Kagome's wrist and hooked it so that it would stay on.

"Thank you mom" she hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You better hurry to school. Exams start today and I want you to do your very best" Mrs. Higurashi grabbed her daughter's bag and helped Kagome put it on her back.

She rolled her eyes and started for the door. She was gone and Kaoru began to cry. Mrs. Higurashi took her from Gramps's arms and cradled her so. She hushed her often and Sota was out the door afterward. Gramps huffed and went upstairs to his room to take a nap, even though it was still morning.

Kagome was down the stairs and was surprised by Inuyasha being there. He was still in his wheel chair and he had his physical therapist with him. She frowned at the therapist but ignored her and smiled at her beloved. Inuyasha was stubborn as always and gave a slight smile because he hated to be pushed around by someone else. She walked along side of them and nothing was really said besides a hello and how are you. They didn't want to get into a personal conversation in front of the therapist so they didn't say anything at all. The physical therapist shook her head and smiled at the thought of their insensitive actions. They got to the school and their loyal friends awaited them by the front door. Koga and his posy wasn't their once again and they sort of felt relieved.

"Hey Kagome! Inuyasha!" Sango waved.

"What's up Sango?" Inuyasha smiled as he was pushed up the ramp and Kagome taking the stairs.

"Just waiting for you guys to show up. We won't be talking until lunch time and that really is such a bothersome to me" Sango laughed.

"Yeah, you can't keep your mouth shut for even a minute" Kagome smirked.

"Well at least I socialize" Sango shot back.

"But I'm not the one who gets detentions for either being late or interrupting the class" she stuck out her tongue and Sango pinched her.

"Now pinch her ass" Miroku cheered and all four of them were silence.

"Pervert!" Sango slapped his arm.

"Oh fine I'll do it then" Miroku pinched Sango's behind and he received a smack on the cheek.

"Same old Miroku for you" Inuyasha rolled his eyes and they entered the building.

"I haven't seen Rin" Kagome wondered.

"Sesshomaru said she went out of town for a bit" Inuyasha replied.

"And how would he know that?" Sango asked, looking back at everyone, for she was in front of everyone.

"Apparently they are going to go out once she comes back" he still couldn't believe it and everyone was in shock besides Kagome.

"I see he took my advice. Not surprising at all to me" Kagome smiled and opened her locker once they arrived at their lockers.

The bell rang and they hurried to their classes. It was time to begin their testing. Each student was assigned a special seat and was handed an assessment with a scan tron answer sheet. They all quickly filled it out the first part (name, birthday, grade, and etc.). The third bell that triggered the test taking time had rang and all students were at work. The sound of pencil's scratching the paper was the only thing you could actually hear besides the sighs and breathing. Kagome was breezing through it and so was Miroku. As for Sango and Inuyasha, they were taking their time and sweating a bit. This was repeating Wednesday and Thursday. Except Inuyasha was more relaxed since he was studying before the rest of the parts the night before taking it. Sango was still struggling since she was mostly out of class because of her unnecessary detentions.

School ended and Sango had walked home alone. Miroku had to stay after school and Kagome had walked home with Inuyasha. Sango thought it would be best if the two had some what of a lone time and she wasn't going to be selfish and cut in between their bonding. As she walked down the dreadful street, where Koga lived on, she hid herself behind some brushes by kneeling down, looking at his house. She scanned the overly grown grass and then at the door. She shook her head at her foolishness and started to get up until she heard a cry coming from the house. It was a woman's voice and then she saw the door fly open. Koga had shot out and fell to the floor. A dark figure was in the door way and came into view when the sun light shone down. It was his father and he had a wooden baseball bat in his hands. He stormed over to Koga and hit him over the back with it. The bat snapped in two and Koga laid motionless until his father went back in the house.

Sango covered her mouth and her eyes were wide. Tears of mourning came over her. She finally understood Koga's environment and a possible answer on why he had done the things in the past. But conclusions and accusations weren't always accurate. She looked away for a moment and then looked back to see Koga finding the will to stand tall. He was coming her way and she didn't know what to do. She stood up straight and tried to dash across but Koga was in front of her, looking at her with an angry look in his eye.

"You saw nothing!" He shouted and ran off.

"KOGA!" Sango reached her hand out to him but he was too far away. "...Koga..." She repeated and placed her hand over her heart.

Sango rushed home and ran to her room. She crashed onto her bed and rolled over several times, still picturing the invigorating scene she so happened to spot on her way home. Finally coming to an understanding but couldn't bring the will to say anything but his name. She looked at her clock, estimating the time Kagome would be home and finally called her home number. The phone rang and Mrs. Higurashi picked up. She asked for Kagome and she was on the phone in a matter of minutes.

"What's wrong Sango?" Kagome asked as shee walked up the stairs to her room.

"I saw something that you won't believe" Sango's voice was low and Kagome could barely hear her.

"Sango I can't hear you girl! You are talking way too low for me" She opened her bedroom door and sat on the window sill, half way in the house and outside.

"I saw Koga and-" before she could finish, Kagome interrupted.

"He didn't hurt you did he? Please tell me he didn't" She looked up at the sun like a fool and went blind for second or two.

"No...no" Sango said softly.

"Then what?" her voice got darker.

"He got a baseball bat broken over his back from his father. His own father!" Sango cried loudly and Kagome became breathless.

"What!" Kagome sat up more straight then she ever did.

"I know. I think he's being abused" Sango was stating the obvious.

"No duh! Wow, Koga. He never seemed to have anything wrong in his life except drinking, smoking, and other terrible deeds" Kagome got up and went out onto the little roof to sit.

"Yeah I know. I feel bad for him" Sango's voice became low again.

"Me too" Kagome confessed.

"What should we do?" her best friend asked and then they both sighed at the same time.

"There is nothing we can do. We don't have any proof and you know how Koga is. He's stubborn and he will lie even if it is the truth. He won't admit it because he is scared. All we can do is hope he'll do something soon before it gets any worse" Kagome wrapped her hair around her pointer finger and kept swirling it around in front of her.

**Friday:**

Friday had came. The week was just full of testing and it was soon to be forgotten. It was the last day of school for the year. It was finally coming to a closing and it was also the day of the "End of the Year Dance" and everyone was excited. Their awesome principal arranged the dance to take place at a fancy club house by the famous Lake Chuzenji **(an actual lake...look it up on Google's images)**. Kagome and Sango had gone shopping for the perfect dress to wear at this club and succeed by bringing home the most outrageous dresses.

Kagome wore a spaghetti strapped black dress that reached to her knees. She wore open foot heals and a tan colored pearled necklace for fancy. Her long ravened hair was down like always but straighter then usual.

Sango wore a red spaghetti strapped dress that also went to her knees. Like two best friends with almost the same tastes in clothing and girl products. They almost matched except Sango's dress came with a slash and she wore her hair up in a loose bun. The girls waited at Kagome's house for the guys to pick them up.

Inuyasha was recovering quickly and was able to walk a certain distance until his legs would grow tired. Miroku was driving and finally got there and the door bell was rung. Both girls jumped in the air and giggled. Sota ran downstairs and opened the front door to see two penguin boys with smirks plastered on their faces. Inuyasha had a cane and that kind of made Sota laugh but Miroku messed up his hair and then he left.

Kagome and Sango walked in front of their boyfriends and all four smiled. They soon left and headed for the club house to get their dancing started. They arrived and the boys escorted their lovely girlfriends inside.

The lake behind the club house glistened in the moon light and the stars lit up most of the dark blue sky.

Inside, balloons were tapped to the walls, people were on the dance floor, dancing to the DJ's music. There was a disco ball placed in the middle for decoration and the lights were different colors as they shone down on the people. They moved over to a table and took a seat, watching everyone dancing and having a ball. Ayame came over and smiled. She sat with them and little talk was made. A new song was played and Miroku had asked Sango to dance with him and then they left the three. Ayame left as well, looking for some hot lonely guy to dance with. The lights were dim in different colors and a slow dance was playing. Inuyasha blushed and then stood up slowly. Kagome was looking the other way and then a tap on the shoulder gestured her to look back. Inuyasha held his hand out to her and she placed her right hand onto his. They both smiled and moved to the dance floor and began to slow dance.

"Don't be mad if I step on your feet" Inuyasha blushed and looked down at both their feet.

"It's okay. I have two left feet anyway" she giggled.

"I've missed this" Inuyasha cleared his throat.

"I have too. Even though both of us can't dance for our lives" she giggled once more.

"I promise I won't ever leave you again" He looked into her brown eyes and captured a reflection in his.

"And I promise I won't ever let you go" she got closer to him and he got closer to her and then they kissed.

The song ended and they broke from the kiss and clapped with the others.

"Hey are you thirsty?" Inuyasha asked as he kept glaring at the drink bar.

"Yeah" Kagome nodded.

"Wait here. I'll be back" he glided for the drink bar.

Another slow song came on and everyone slow danced besides Kagome. But with out further ado...

"Can I have this dance?" a familiar voice came from behind Kagome.

"Koga!" Kagome freaked but softened when she remembered her conversation with Sango earlier this week. "Sure" she agreed.

"How are you?" he started out.

"Fine I guess. Our daughter is doing fine. Thanks for asking" she rudely implied.

"Sorry..." He lowered his head.

"How come you haven't been at school?" she asked.

"I've been busy. I want to tell you something before I leave" he answered.

"Where you going?" she looked deep into his eyes but couldn't read them.

"I want to really apologize for what I did. At the hospital that wasn't a real apology but now it is. So if you can tell everyone that I would like that and tell our daughter I love her very much. So goodbye" Koga stopped dancing and left the crowd.

"Wait!" Kagome followed him outside the club.

"Where you going I asked you" he stopped and turned around.

"Why does it matter? You won't see me again. It's best if I leave. Just trust me now. Everything is going to be okay" Koga smiled and then disappeared beyond the darkness.

"**_Is he running away?_**"****Kagome thought as she peered into the darkness of which Koga had disappeared into.

"Uh? Kagome?" Inuyasha looked around while he held two plastic cups of punch in his hands.

"Hey Inuyasha!" Sango said as she and Miroku danced beside him.

"Have you seen where Kagome has gone?" he frowned.

"No?" Sango stopped and began to search around her.

"There you are!" Kagome was entering the crowd again.

"Huh?" She came out of her trance and put on a fake smile.

"Where'd you go?" he led her out of the crowd and back at the tables.

"No where" she lied and looked back at the entrance. "Let's dance!" she dragged Inuyasha back on the dance floor and they danced till the dance came to a climax.

_to be continued..._


	23. Cafe and Saturday Night Fun

hehehe sorry everyone for me taking so freaking long to update. i had two major projects do the same week and on top of that the next week my dad took the computer and tv away...and i was half done with this chapter. it's hard to update cuz of school. but im gonna try to do my best to give u peeps more chapters. forgive me . and sorry for a kinda shorter chapter then usual. i cant create a long chapter now a days cuz my brain is fried on this story...well kinda...

* * *

Chapter 23

Saturday came into the picture. A new day began and the days before seemed to slip away from the time stream. The sky brightened up and the sun shone with glory. The stars and the moon disappeared from existence for now and small white fluffy clouds claimed many spots in the baby blue sky. Kagome's window was kept open and the window came rolling in, making the curtains soar with the wind and make a rapid sound. The sun cast its shadow through the window and slithered to Kagome's bed, where she slept with no complain. Different shades of colors were cast all over with the brightness of the sunlight and light up the whole room in minutes.

It was eight o'clock and Kagome was sound asleep until little Kaoru began to cry her lungs out. Kagome jumped up in excitement and tended to her dear new born. She picked up Kaoru gentle and hushed her to stop, but nothing changed. She laid her back down in her new crib and ran down stairs to get some baby formula. In minutes, Kagome came running up stairs and stopped at her door way when she saw her mother holding her baby. Kaoru had stopped and Kagome sighed with relieve, brushing the hair out of her face and taking Kaoru in her arms. Mrs. Higurashi smiled and left the room with out a word. Her forehead wrinkled a little and gave Kaoru her bottle. After Kaoru fell asleep again, Kagome got ready for her big day today. Today was her last day of freedom. After this day, she is to focus on being a mother full time and having no distractions. She would leave Kaoru to her mother and have some fun and do something stupid before getting into the full responsibility of being a new mother. She put on her blue short jean shorts and a black tank top that read "Sexy" across the chest part. It was a gift to her by Inuyasha, one of those confused giving and then again self-explained gifts he would give her. She put in some stars and moon ear rings, a heart choker necklace, and some wrist bracelets that looked like those big ring ear rings. She slipped her feet in black flip flops and painted her lips with a light pink lip gloss.

The door bell rang and Kagome just got finished putting on her blue eye liner and putting her hair up in a pony tail. She ran down stairs and answered the door before Sota would. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru, and Rin; all awaited out side her door and they all left to Sesshomaru's new Jeep. It was tight but some of them had to sit on someone's lap. They drove through the large city to seek out a certain place to go to. They had their mind set for the greatest cafe around. The Shikon no Tama Cafe! A five star cafe that everyone loved and lived off of. Sesshomaru parked and everyone jumped out and rushed into the cafe, looking at the bored, pre- ordering their tea. They sat at a large table in the back and chatted away. The waitress came by and smiles were plastered on all the faces at the table.

"Can I help you sir first?" she looked at Inuyasha and got out her pen and notepad.

"Yes! I will have American style coffee" he answered quickly and resumed his conversation with Miroku, who sat across from him.

"You ma'am?" this time she looked at Kagome.

"I'll have some herbal tea" she smiled.

"Okay...umm you ma'am?" Rin turned to the waitress and just said tea and then looked back at her new boyfriend Sesshomaru.

"I'll have just green tea" Sesshomaru said before the waitress could ask.

"Yeah, and I'll have green tea too" Miroku glazed at the waitress with a certain charm in his eyes.

"MIROKU!" Sango screeched and him on the back.

"I'll have some American style coffee also!" Sango implied angrily and crossed her arms.

"Will that be all?" everyone nodded and she finished writing down their orders. "I'll be back with your coffee and tea" she placed the notepad and pen back in her pocket and left the table.

"So what are we doing after this?" Kagome asked anxiously.

"I was think we just do what ever comes along our way" Sesshomaru's way of talking changed and everyone was still shocked to listen to his new personality.

"We aren't in a movie so let's stop with the dumb movie day crap" Sango was still pissed and everyone at the table stopped talking to look at her. "WHAT! I'm not suppose to be angry every time this goof does some stupid shit he shouldn't?" Sango shook her fist in the air at everyone.

"Sango please calm down. It was your choice to put up with him" Rin giggled.

"Rin's right. It was your choice to be with him" Kagome laughed and Inuyasha's arm wrapped its self around her shoulder.

"That's classic Miroku, Sango. He's a real pisser and you out done yourself by being his girl" Inuyasha chuckled.

"Can we please stop talking about me!" Miroku pleaded.

"Yo! Leave the poor man alone. A man has needs once in a while" Sesshomaru said.

"Why are you backing him up!" Sango got up and went to the ladies room to calm herself down.

"Oh Miroku. Will you just commit yourself to just her and stop wooing every girl you lay your perverted eyes" Kagome huffed.

A couple minutes passed and Sango came back with a no different look then she had before. The coffee and tea came shortly and everyone drank to their hearts content. They finished and paid the bill in a jiffy. They left to the car and drove around the city for hours. Listening to the radio and singing along with the words. For every stop light, the people next to them would look at the teens signing and laugh. Inuyasha often made physical threats and they would turn the other way and ignore it. Their morning and afternoon were wasted on driving and they finally came to a stop at a night club. It was 9 PM already and they stormed the night club and got their groove on (lol).

"Ah this totally rocks!" Rin shouted to Sesshomaru because the music was so loud to talk over.

"Having fun?" Sesshomaru asked sarcastically.

"Hell yeah!" Rin tripped over her foot into Sesshomaru's arms and they both blushed.

"Awe! Look how cute they are" Kagome giggled and Inuyasha couldn't admit he was wrong about his brother.

"It wont last" he responded and Kagome gave a deadly look and be before he knew it, he was sweating.

"I'm sorry for before" Miroku took Sango's hand and she stopped dancing.

"I don't understand why you do that to me. I can't figure it out" she looked down at the dance floor.

"Just a bad habit I picked up from my brother Naraku" Miroku smiled but Sango's head remanded where it was set. "Hey. Let's get out of here. Let's go somewhere alone and talk for a bit" Miroku put his hand under her chin and slowly but surely, her head began to raise and her brown eyes glistened with satisfaction.

"Sure!" She grabbed his hand and they left their friends with a parting good-bye with smirks on their faces.

"What a strange couple" Sesshomaru grunted.

"I personal dislike Sango's judgment of Miroku. He's a nice guy but he's going to hurt her more then she can ever imagine" Rin said solemnly.

The rest of them continued to dance until midnight struck and the boys had an idea for their girls. They got back in the jeep and drove around town for their destination. The girls smiled and then kept staring at the moving objects that they were passing. The guys looked back at the girls, who accompanied the back seat this time and wondered what was up. It was quiet and they came to a stop at a parking lot. Kagome and Rin both looked at each other with wonderment and they guys lead them down the street away from where they parked. Their pace quickened and soon they were running until they reached a large fountain and people sitting besides it. They stopped running and stood till a shocking sound came into play. A sizzling sound was heard and a popping noise came after it. A red streak set up into the dark blue sky and it shattered and came down like rain. It was fireworks! Sango and Miroku were there too and they joined with their friends once again. Everyone cheered and romance took over the rest of the evening.

Kagome leaned against Inuyasha and he blushed for a second or two from surprise. She closed her eyes and listened to his heartbeat and sighed. Tears came rolling down her face gently, trying not to be noticed and Inuyasha took a hold of her tightly.

Miroku wrapped his arm around Sango's shoulder, standing close, staring at the shimmering lights in the sky. Miroku began to sweat from temptation but came in control after his little episode of wanting to grope his girl's butt had faded. Sango kept a small look out on Miroku's hands with caution but eased up and took in the moment on.

Sesshomaru and Rin hadn't gone far. They haven't even kissed but they held hands like a cute couple and gazed at the made lights.

On top of everything, in the background of all the beauty, stars rocked across the sky, giving the night a perfect finish for everyone in sight.

_To be continued..._


	24. The Mall

Chapter 24

Saturday night came to a close and a new day began. Sunday had arrived and Kagome was awaken by both the sound of Kaoru crying and her cell phone ringing. She jumped to her feet and tended to her baby and then picked up her noisy cell. Sango was at the other line and was practically screaming into the phone with excitement. It was five o'clock in the morning and today was a day to get some shopping done for Kaoru and Kagome agreed. Kaoru didn't have much since they didn't have the money and time to buy her things before she was born. She was already at two weeks old and was noisier then ever. But Kagome managed to keep her quiet and have her family sleep in peace, since this was her happy burden.

"Oh Sango it's five o'clock in the morning girl!" Kagome could barely open her eyes.

"Don't be such a sleep head! Get ready because I want to get things done early today. I'm going on a date with Miroku" Sango screeched.

"I can do this by myself then" Kagome grunted.

"No no! NOW GET UP AND GET READY BEFORE I COME OVER THERE AND DO THAT FOR YOU!" Sango's voice got louder and Kagome could feel her ear drums cracking.

"Okay okay! Stop yelling" Kagome huffed.

"Sure. So see ya!" Sango squealed.

"Bye!" Kagome hung up the phone in a hurry. "Where the hell does she get all that energy sometimes?" she thought to herself and then through her cell phone on her messy bed.

She got herself ready and then got little Kaoru ready to go.

Sango was already on the door step when Kagome opened the door. Sango smiled brightly and Kagome carried Kaoru in her little carrier. Sango put it upon herself and made a baby shopping list of her own and all Kagome could do was laugh and be thankful for having such an awesome best friend. They hopped in the car, and Sango drove to the mall. It seven and Kagome was drifting back and forth between the living and the deadly tired. Kaoru was the only thing keeping Kagome awake, and by doing that, she cried.

"Still dead I see" Sango was full of energy that, Kagome thought she was on something.

"Kaoru just loves to keep mommy awake at night" Kagome sighed.

"Well, you'll get use to the lack of sleep my mom told me to say to ya!" Sango giggled.

"Oh how encouraging" she looked down at Kaoru's face and smiled.

"I can't wait to start picking out cute little outfits and what not for my niece!" Sango implied.

"Sango don't get too carried away. I don't want you to spend all your money and time for something I should be doing myself" Kagome's smile cracked.

"Nonsense! I don't care. I can't just let you be on your own and buy your baby unwanted things" she smirked.

"What's that suppose to mean!" Kagome gave a deadly glare.

"Oh nothing. Just let me do what I want. I'm glad to help. That's what friends are for silly" Sango parked in the parking lot of the mall.

"Okay then. Let's GO!" Kagome giggled and they rushed into the mall.

Kaoru stayed silent and Kagome and Sango were humbly glad. Sango got out her list and showed it to Kagome as she almost fell backward. There were allot of things to get in such a short time period, Kagome couldn't believe Sango went through all her time to even make such a list.

List:

1. Stroller

2. Shirts

3. Pants

4. Dresses

5. Hats

6. Socks

7. Booties

8. Blankets

9. Bibs

10. Toys

11. Bottles

12. Baby Swing

13. Ridiculous outfits

14. Frames

15. Photo Albums

16. Baby Journal

17. Binkies

18. Skirts

19. Baby Pictures

20. Group Picture

21. Earrings

"Oh Sango what did you put on here! Some of it doesn't even make sense" Kagome looked at the list hopelessly.

"You are really dumb when it comes to having a baby" Sango replied.

"And you do?" Kagome began to wonder.

"Well yeah! My Aunt had a baby girl and she did everything. Got pictures done with her friends and family, got my cousin's ears pierced, and just bought anything in her sight that seemed interesting" Sango went on about.

"Well I see your living up to that" Kagome sighed and caught her attention on the corner of her eye. A jewelry store was just opening and Kagome had an idea.

They moved along to a special baby supply store sat on the second floor of the mall. Kaoru was still sleeping soundly and it looked like Kagome and Sango were about to pass out from sleepless nights. Kagome taking care of her crying child four million times a night, and Sango be the party girl like always. More and more people were in the mall and before they knew it, lunch came and they got all their shopping done together and individually. They settled at the food court, and got some WacDonalds. Kaoru was fed some baby formula and the girls ate burgers and fries with diet cokes.

"Awe what a cute baby! Is she your little sister?" A woman in a pink shirt and black sleek pants came up and smiled at Kaoru.

"She's not her sister. That's her daughter" Sango said proudly but Kagome frowned as do did the woman.

"...slut" the woman whispered under her breath and walked forward.

"Oh, sorry Ko-Ko" Sango's voice went low as she called her best friend by her nick name .

"Ah it's okay. I received way worse looks and comments then that" She smiled, trying to not hold a grudge.

They continued to eat and then were on their way. The mall twinkled with signs of different stores, and people scurrying and laughing as they passed them. Everyone held bags with different logos on each. This was a paradise for most civilians and everyone was drawn to this place. They continued forward and then Sango stopped. Her breathing became thick, and her face was red with rage. Her eyes became red and she stared at that certain someone. Kagome stopped and blinked with confusion. Sango raised her hand and pointed to what she was looking at and her whole body shook with violent vibes. Kagome turned around and saw what her eyes wanted to deceive her. It was Miroku. He was at it again. His hands were on her shoulder and then smiled at one another. She had long dark brown hair with baby blue eyes. She was very pretty and it was only natural for Miroku to go after a girl like that.

Sango stopped shaking and fell to her knees. She began to tear and soon little pools of salty puddles of tears on the floor. Kaoru woke up and Kagome hushed her quickly. Sango shook her head and kept repeating 'no'. Kagome pulled Sango out of the crowd and comforted her until it seemed as if she had stopped breathing. She wiped her tears away and walked the where they were just coming from. Kagome wanted to get her back but knowing Sango, when she has her mind set on something, nothing can stop her.

"Oh Sango..." Kagome whimpered.

Kagome's frown straightened and she charged at Miroku. Miroku saw Kagome coming and smiled like he wasn't doing anything wrong. Kaoru was the first one to get a good stare at Miroku's umber eyes. He knelt down and put his finger towards her, making Kaoru grab it and begin to chew on it. Kagome pulled Kaoru and the carrier away and Miroku looked up at her with an innocent look. He stood back up and then the girl that he was with hugged him tight with a loud shriek.

"Guess what cuz!" she started. "I'm moving down here next month!"

"Cuz?" Kagome's eyes went wide and her jaw drop while she turned her head to see that Sango was not in sight.

"Oh I'm sorry Kagome! This is my cousin Flori" Miroku smiled brightly.

"H-hello...n-nice t-to m-meet you" Kagome stuttered.

"Kagome are you okay? Felling swell?" Miroku put his hand on Kagome's forehead and kept it there for a minute or two, to determine the diagnosis.

"Miroku who you mind watching Kaoru and my bags?" she asked, handing the carrier and bags to him.

"Yeah sure...what's up?" he was puzzled and Kagome was already leaving them.

"I have to find Sango!" she replied and his eyes went wide with an already acknowledge of what was going on.

Kagome ran through the crowds and then came to a halt at the food court. Sango sat at one of the smaller tables and just kept pigging out on French fries.

"Oh thank god Sango! I found you. That girl that Miroku was wi-" she couldn't even get her sentence finished without Sango interrupting.

"Ahhhhh...save it Kagome. I don't care anymore. I'm sick of the dumbass pervert always playing with my fragile heart. I don't want to feel being in a drama movie anymore. Just leave me be" she began to sulk and tears rolled down her blushed face.

"You have it all wrong girl. That's his cousin" she blurted.

"His what?" she stood up and the seat was backed up into someone.

"Ko-Ko...thanks for telling me. Now I need to go hug that pervert before I feel guilty assuming shit" Sango smiled.

"Okay San-San" they walked off, while Miroku anxiously awaited for their return.

"MIROKU!" Sango came running with her arms in the air.

Miroku quickly handed Kaoru back to Kagome and Sango hugged him so.

"Oh my gosh! She is gorgeous!" Flori giggled.

"Huh?" Sango and the rest questioned.

"Miroku told me all sorts of things about his baby! But I thought he was just exaggerating!" Flori jumped and a guy wrapped his arm around her waist. "Meet my boyfriend Hojo-Chan" she smiled and they kissed.

"Sup man!" Miroku and Hojo did their little hand shake.

"Well I better be going. I have everything now and my hands are getting tired of all this luggage" Kagome sighed and Kaoru made a cute little noise to awe everyone who heard it.

"Sure Kagome. Let's go" Sango said and Miroku decided to tag along since he got to the mall with his cousin.

They got to Kagome's home and said their good byes. Sango and Miroku helped carry everything to Kagome's room and then they left before two o'clock. It was a long morning and Kagome was still busy today. She had a date with Inuyasha at the park with Kaoru coming along. Inuyasha wanted to spend some time with his girl and her daughter.

"You're lucky, you can sleep when ever you want" Kagome laid Kaoru in her crib and then caked out on the bed.

_To be continued.._


	25. Rin and Mr Fluffy go on a date

Okay before you read this...here is the deal peeps...for the next 2 or 3 chapters its going to be setting on the same day...just making individual chapters for each couple thought it would be best instead of putting it all into one chapter. okay now...for one of my stories-i have 149 reviews. now for this story currently i have 94... i want to surpass 149! so if you could help me do that ...that would be awesome! if i get that many reviews i think ill make a sequel for this story! it will be full of drama, romance, fluff, and much much more. and ill dedicate it to all of those who review my story. im deeply grateful for so many reviews for my story. it makes me happy that i am able to entertain you with the little talent of writing that i have. thanks thanks thanks! oh and here's a reminder! im going to change my pen name after i finish this story so watch out for that. Im shooting for 32 chapters!

thanks!

(takes all my sexy anime boys and throughs a party) WOOT WOOT too much sexiness in here..i might faint!

* * *

Chapter 25 (Still Sunday)

Sesshomaru and Rin had planned to go on a first date together. Rin was so excited and Sesshomaru was also surprisingly. They drove through out town, and came to a small cafe and ate lunch, while sharing stories. Rin was the most talkative of the two, no surprisingly and Sesshomaru just listened. She giggled at every thing she said and the once cold hearted person smiled. They finished and Sesshomaru drove to the city parade that was being held today. It was to celebrate the city's birth. Floats, bands, and the president went through the streets as people stood on the side walks.

"Oh Sesshomaru this is so much fun!" Rin exclaimed.

"Yeah, but it's just begun. What a quick assumption" he grinned.

"So! I'm still having so much fun just being with you" she smiled and looked at the sun and Sesshomaru stared at her.

Time was not on their schedule and the parade lasted for hours, but bringing the outmost of a great success to watch. They spent practically their whole day watching the parade and just talking.

"Where to next?" she interlocked her hand with his and he pulled her out of the crowd of people.

He began to run and Rin was pulled along with. She laughed and he kept focus on where he was going. They met up with a bridge and stopped at one side of it in the middle. She wore a skirt that twirled and the wind began to dance with her twirling skirt. Sesshomaru twisted her into his arms and she just giggled at her playful actions of a small child.

"Rin I want to make you mine forever" Sesshomaru whispered into her ear.

"Are you serious?" her voice cracked and she was just shocked to hear something from him.

"Yeah, I've been thinking about it for weeks now. Ever since you came by that day and I asked you out. I was thinking and I haven't realized it until now. I want you to be with me for the rest of my life. You're just way too-" he blushed as he said this and was caught off by Rin.

Rin put her finger on his lips to shush him up and she took him by the hand and they started to the car. Sesshomaru felt some tension between them now and all she did was tell him to drive to the park that was a couple miles out into the country side and he didn't know why she suggested that. She didn't say anything and Sesshomaru didn't dare to say anything either. He frowned the whole way and night was beginning to fall. The day was going way to fast and by the time they reached the park out in the outskirts of the city and town, Rin made Sesshomaru get out of the car and sit at the peek of the hill with her.

"Did I sound way to pushy for you?" Sesshomaru looked down at the green grass below him as it swayed with the wind.

"No?" Rin blinked in confusion.

"Then why didn't you talk during the long ride here? You seemed really pissed about what I said to you" he shouted.

"Will you give it a rest! I'm not pissed okay!" She shouted back.

"Okay, you don't have to go all angry at me" he murmured.

"Sesshomaru" she put her hand over his.

"I'll be yours" she smiled.

"Y-you will?" he almost jumped up.

"Yeah, now the reason I brought you here because I heard if you are about to watch a meteor shower as you agree to be someone's lover, you will have great fortune!" she announced.

"Oh...oh really?" Sesshomaru didn't buy a thing she said and he didn't think she should buy anything she hears.

"Oh look Sesshy!" she pointed at the meteor shower and then she locked her hands together and closed her eyes.

"Hey don't call me that!" He pouted but she didn't flinch from her stance.

"Come on Sesshy. Make a wish!" She whispered.

"I said!...okay" he started and closed his eyes and made a wish. "So what did you wish for?" he asked as soon as she opened her eyes.

"I can't tell you silly! It's a secret and if I told you, it wouldn't come true. Now would it?" she smiled warmly as her lips glistened in the star light.

Sesshomaru quickly blushed from the sight of his beautiful date. His heart began to pound deeply and he was shaky all over. This feeling was new to him and he didn't know how to really react to it all. He slightly smiled and took Rin by the hand. He gently kissed her hand and looked deeply into her sparkling brown eyes. She shaded a pink on her cheeks and her breath picked up. She had never seen Sesshomaru look so calm in her life. He always wore a blank emotionless expression that seemed unbreakable but for some reason it has broken. Was it her affect on him? Or was it just that he was finally realizing that there was something more out there then keeping himself so insecure, he seemed unreachable to others. He got closer to her and she felt her heart beat so fast, it felt like it was going to come right out of her chest. Before she new it, Sesshomaru had interlocked with her bright pink lips. She almost cried for joy but held it back and responded with a kiss back. The stars sparkled behind them and everything felt so right. They broke free from the kiss and Rin hugged him with such excitement built up with in her. She made him fall backwards and the laid cuddling together under the starry night.

She rested her head on his chest and he held her so tight, is grasp seemed unbreakable to anyone who dared to interfere. She fell asleep and he just stared at the stars, thinking, pondering into his deepest thoughts. Was this actually happening? Where did this gentle side of him come from? Was it Kagome's advice and charm that made him break and come to be this new person? Must have been since that everything has happened. Deeply he couldn't actually admit this to even himself, he was thinking about Inuyasha all the time when he was in that seemingly everlasting coma. He was scared to admit he was hurting for what had happened to his little brother.

He looked at his watch and found it to be passed midnight. He gently took Rin into his arms, bridle style, and headed for his jeep with silence. He looked down at her occasionally and smiled slightly at her gazing beauty. Her expression was so gentle, she looked like an angel from above to him. He dropped her off with a good night kiss at her front porch and drove home with a smile plastered on his face. He was feeling hella fine and it felt so hella great.

As he tip toed into his house, Inuyasha was sleeping on the couch in the living room. Sesshomaru was still smiling and it didn't even break when he saw his brother sleeping so soundly. He made his way up the stairs and Inuyasha woke up. He smirked, went up stairs, and found Sesshomaru sprawled out on his bed. Inuyasha leaned his back against the door way trim, and crossed his arms with a grin on his face. Sesshomaru looked surprised and sat up to hear what his brother came to say.

"So how was your date with Rin?" Inuyasha asked in a teasing tone.

"It was great" this caught Inuyasha off guard, for he was expecting a wise ass remark and being dismissed by him.

"Is that so...well I'm glad" this also caught Sesshomaru off guard.

It seemed that both brothers were beginning to connect once again. The last time they had a decent conversation was when they were fifth grade, and then everything was a fight, a wise ass remark, and ignorance.

"Good night little brother" Sesshomaru smiled and Inuyasha's eye brows rose in amazement.

"W-well...good night to you too" he couldn't take the shocking out look on his big brother, so he left with a stunned expression that painted his face with stiffness.

"Hm...Rin..." he softly whispered and laid back down and closed his eyes.

_To be continued..._

* * *

_Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. i dont want my mind to go to moosh. it made nice and simple so i didn't drag out the chapter too much. ill be writing short chapters for the next 2 ...after that it should be pretty long. i promise! noooooooow...i have a new story! i could help my self! its my own anime and it's called Destiny's Calling_

_Summary: _**A sixteen year old, Angel Sakura, holds undoubtly great powers. Training to show her best, she fails to do so. Her mess ups cause her to become a Fallen Angel until she proves her self to help a mortal. But Dark Angels tempt to kill Sakura and absorb her powers locked within her. She meets a boy named Kazuma and lives with him. As they are bittersweat to each other, romance blooms between them little by little. **

_i will be working on this story at school. for some reason i write like a made dog at school! lol that tells you how focused i am. well i hope you enjoy it. its something new well not really ...my other story i kinda got bored of..no one reviewed that's what happens when people dont review. you lose interest "Kaoru Himari: Destiny Princess" ...well thanks like always! i hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it was mega short. _


	26. Sango and Miroku go on a date

okay here u are! i updated quickly...well i could have posted this maybe 2 days ago but no freaking reviews came in for my previous chapter...just a little disappointed. oh and just becuz these chapters are short...they are important for my next couple chapters. the climax is drawing near so pay good attention k? well R&R and ill have chapter 27 up later this week. i promise!! if i break it then internet slap me .

* * *

Chapter 26 (Still Sunday)

Sango returned home before lunch and the arrival of her beloved Miroku. She quickly picked out something nice and simple to wear and put it on. She wore a blue jeaned skirt with a low cut pink t-shirt and black high heels that laced around her leg till the met half way up. She put her hair down and straightened it completely and colored her eyes with black mascara, black eye liner, and blue shading of eye shadow. She put a faint pink lip stick on and was ready to go. She smiled in the mirror and hurried to the front door when the door bell rang.

Miroku was casually dressed as always, jeans and a plan t-shirt. He scanned her from head to toe and winked at her, causing her to blush fluently. He took her by the hand and led her to his black pick up druck. The engine started with a muffle and Sango was smiling the whole time. They drove to a country club restaurant to stop and eat lunch and they both talked unstoppingly.

"So Miroku what are your big plans this summer?" Sango asked as she fiddled with her fork that twirled around her noodles.

"Spending all my time with you" he simply answered as he gave a glimmering look at Sango.

"Owe, how sweet" she giggled and Miroku put his hand over hers.

"Sango..." he said.

"Yeah?" he caught Sango's attention.

"After we graduate, will you bear my children?" he asked and Sango's face turned completely red.

"I-I-I don't know what to s-s-say!" She turned her head from side to side as she blushed heavly.

"These 9 to 10 months have been great and my mind is made up for sure. You're the only woman for me Sango. You truely are" he glazed at her with his handsome smile and she couldn't say anything else.

Her words were stolen and she couldn't speak. She was so consumed with the question, her voice failed on her. Her heart dropped and her mind began to race. She couldn't find an answer to this pop question so she nodded. Miroku's mouth opened with a stunning look on his face. At this point, Sango was crying for joy. She was always the one to take trama so seriously. It was practically her middle name. Always causing something dramatic.

Miroku pulled out a ring band for Sango and placed in on her left hand ring finger. She blushed even more and finally she jumped up and sat on his lap while she hugged him tight. He kept his hands above her waist, resisting temptation and it took a toll on him of resistance.

"Miroku I'm so happy!" she cried out.

"So am I" he replied, sweating like a mad dog, keeping his hands in control. "_Damn this is so hard_" he thought.

"Ohhhhh! I can't wait to tell Kagome, Inuyasha, and Rin" she squeeled and got back in her chair.

"How's Kagome doing?" Miroku asked as he sipped his drink.

"She's doing fine. Kaoru is such a little angel, I've never seen Kagome so happy in my life. Even when she was with Inuyasha before this whole mess, she was never THAT happy. Kaoru's changing her and I'm glad. She's like her little savior out of this whole entire fuck up" Sango stated.

"I haven't seen Koga around lately. Every time I pass the school on my way to work, I usually see Koga smoking and drinking in school grounds, but not ever since he stabbed me" he looked up at the ceiling fan.

"Maybe he's at home or doing something stupid somewhere else" she guessed.

They finished lunch and took a stroll through the park for a while and finally found themselves on a 15 story building's roof. Sango leaned against the wall that stopped anything from falling off the edge. The sun began to set and the sky expressed many colors that blended with the clouds. The sky was like one gigantic rainbow that sprawled out all over. The wind was drifty from time to time, but that's what happens when you're on a tall building. Miroku wrapped his arms around Sango's waist and placed his chin on her shoulder and gave her the most adorable look. She giggled and kissed his cheek and sighed.

"Sango I love you so much" he began.

"I love you so much too Miroku" she blushed.

"I think I'll never let go, you are way too comfortable to let go and you feel so warm all over" he closed his eyes and Sango moved about to see if he'd let go.

"Oh Miroku get off, your grip is starting to get tighter! Soon I wont be able to breathe damn it!" She yanked free playfully and Miroku released his grip on her and then locked himself on her again.

"I told you-" he started but was caught off by Sango.

"Miroku" she mumbled. "Why do you love me so much?" she questioned.

"Well that's a stupid question. Your beautiful, fun, loving, funny, and a whole bunch of other stuff" he answered simply and Sango smiled brightly.

The sun disappeared behind the horizon and the stars began to appear in large numbers. By the time there was no more sun light, the moon's light was the only thing lighting the whole city, not including the stars. The chills became thicker and started to crawl back and forth on Sango's frail skin. Miroku wrapped his arms around her to make her warm and they walked like that all the way to Sango's house. They kissed good-bye passionatly and Miroku watched her as she disappeared behind the front door. The lights went on and then went out. He smiled gently and walked slowly but before he got to his car, Sango ran out of the house and ran to him. He turned around and was caught with an unexpected kiss. He laughed during the kiss and so did Sango. And again he watched her go in and this time, he made it to the car, and drove off.

Sango leaned against the front door and slid down till she sat on her ass on the floor. She giggled and jumped up to go to her room to sleep. Sango dressed in her pajamas and went under the covers. She looked at her clock that sat on her night table and it was only 11 pm. She turned the other way and turned again to where she laid before. Miroku's words of 'i love you' echoed with in her head and she didn't exactly mind but she felt so happy that she wanted to scream all her happiness to the world.

An hour passed and she hadn't fallen asleep. A small rock hit her window, and it made a low pitched pound. She opened her window, and Miroku stood below her window in his boxers and t-shirt.

"What are you doing here mister?" she laughed.

"I couldn't sleep. You?" he smirked.

"Nope" she answered.

"Can I come up?" he asked.

He smiled as she waved her hand to gesture to come up. He began to climb a tree that stood tall next to her window, on that side of her house, and jumped into her room with out a sweat. She nodded and they both laid in bed. He wrapped his arms around her and they fell asleep like that.

To be continued...


	27. Kagome and Inuyasha:picnic and a lake

Chapter 27 (Still Sunday)

Kagome woke up from her little nap to see that it was one o'clock in the afternoon. She sat up in a worried state, for she was suppose to get picked up an hour ago from Inuyasha. She quickly rebrushed her hair and saw that Kaoru wasn't in her crib again. She already knew who had Kaoru, her mother. Her bags were empty all over the floor and she sighed in somewhat of amazement. The raven haired girl skipped down the stairs humming a simple melody and making it up as she went along.

Inuyasha was sitting on the couch with Kaoru. He pressed his lips against her small belly and made funny noises as he blew air at the same time. Kaoru giggled continuously and Inuyasha smiled brightly. Sota was sitting next to them, admiring how great Inuyasha was with his niece. He kinda felt that admiration of becoming a dad one day and how much joy it would overcome him. Kagome smiled and walked over to them and Inuyasha looked up sheepishly. He handed Kaoru to her and Kagome blinked several times from why he was so shy and embarrassed.

"Are you ready to go? You've been out like a light for a couple hours your mom said" he looked up to her umber eyes.

"Mhmm" she smiled and tilted her head.

"See you guys later!" Sota shouted as he saw them walked down the long steps to the side walk.

Inuyasha carried a blanket and a brown straw basket and Kagome just smiled at him for doing all this for her and Kaoru. Kaoru was once again captive in the carrier. They walked a couple blocks from afar and reached a small park that surrounded a little pond in the middle. They took refuge under a shady tree and settled down the blanket to sit on.

"It's such a beautiful day, isn't it?" Kagome sat down and took Kaoru out of her carrier to lay down across her crossed legs.

"Yes it is" Inuyasha replied as he looked at the bright blue sky with little clouds in sight.

"You know, I've been thinking a lot about everything. And I've decided that I don't care much about what has happened to me let alone. Yes it was terrible but something good came out of it. Kaoru's now in my life and I can not be ungrateful to Koga" she sighed and kept glaring at Kaoru as she ran her finger down her little nose.

"The reason I asked you to come here, is that this may be the last days I'll be able to spend my time with you and the baby" he confessed and Kagome looked up at him with a disliked expression.

"So it is final then" she said with a very vivid voice and turned away with her eyes shut tight.

"Yeah. My parents made up their mind and they aren't going to pity anyone. They say it's the best thing for me and I'll thank them one day. They are wrong though" he growled as his head leaned forward, hiding his glossy eyes away.

"There's another thing too I've been thinking about" she started and Inuyasha looked up at her. "If you were to leave. I would have to tell you to forget about me" she implied and Inuyasha's eyes went wide.

"Why the hell would you tell me that?" his yelled.

"Because I want you to be happy and I know I was the reason you went through everything that you did. I don't want you to be unhappy while we are apart and I--" she mumbled and Inuyasha moved Kaoru to Kagome chest and hugged them both.

"I'm happy now, what would make you think that. I'm also glad that everything that has happened to me too. It makes what I feel become so strong, it's what makes me love you even more. I know you are worried about me but don't be. Let me be the one to take every ungracious thing away. Don't you be doing that for me. I'll bare it because I want to. Stop having thoughts that aren't needed and just face the fact I don't want to start over" he stated and Kagome was mentally beating herself up for what she said.

"I know that. But--" she whimpered.

"Just shut up already!" she shouted and kissed her.

The summer breeze waved their long hair together as their lips continued to interlock with one another. It began to create a welcoming aura and they both smiled as they broke free.

Inuyasha pulled out some sandwiches from the straw basket and they began to eat everything he packed. Kaoru slept for the rest of the time, leaving Kagome and Inuyasha talking about their first encounter and date. It was when they were in fifth grade, Inuyasha was a new student and often picked on. Kagome was part of the popular party and welcomed him. That was when he first had interest thoughts of her. He was so happy for her kindness and being picked on was in the far back of his mind. They soon later hooked up during that same year. Their friendship grew too much so they fell in love.

Their first date took place in a short boating across a unknown lake, just in the outskirts of town. It was a night to never forget. They finished their lunch and Inuyasha laid down on Kagome's lap as he held Kaoru against his chest.

"Hey Kagome" he softly spoke.

"Yeah? What is it?" she looked down as she brushed the small dangling hairs away from his eyes.

"I want to take you somewhere, so we are going to have to abandon Kaoru to your mother for the rest of the day" he said.

"Where we going?" she asked as he lifted his head up and held Kaoru in his arms.

"It's a surprise...might be too dangerous for Kaoru to come along" he winked as he smirked.

"Um I don't know...I mean Kaoru needs to be with me all the time..." she muttered.

"Don't worry, your mom wont mind taking Kaoru for the rest of the day" he stood up and began to pack everything back up.

"Kay" she answered solemnly and placed Kaoru back into the carrier.

They walked back to the Higurashi Shrine and dropped off Kaoru and the picnic supplies. Kagome didn't feel that she should be doing this but Inuyasha needed her too and she couldn't turn him down so easily. He took her by the hand and they hopped on the bus to the outskirts of town. Kagome often looked away into the sky and Inuyasha knew she was hurting from him parents. The bus ride through the city was about twenty minutes and going into town was about an hour, counting traffic. The day grew shorter and they got off the bus and Inuyasha led Kagome into the spooky woods. The roof tops shaded the area and it gave the woods a eerie aura. They found a small trail that Inuyasha was most familiarized and Kagome couldn't guess where they were going. Inuyasha was very much astonished that she didn't figure it out yet but then again, it was a really long time ago since they were here together.

It was taking them a whole thirty minutes to get to where they were going until Inuyasha decided to make Kagome close her eyes for her surprise. She did as she was told and Inuyasha directed her until they came to a clearing. It was finally night out and it made the mood more interesting. He signaled to her and she opened her eyes to find herself in front of a large lake with the bright moon clinging above them. The reflection and the light rays stretched about and the water glistened. She was stood in awe and turned to Inuyasha and finally remembered this place.

"Inuyasha" she sighed.

"I thought it would be nice if we could go back to our first date" he nodded.

"It hasn't changed a bit" she implied as she scanned the area.

He pulled out a boat that they made during that summer in fifth grade and Kagome screeched in excitement. It was more of amazement on how well it stayed in tacked for so many years. It was amazing on how it even survived through all the weather without protection.

He dragged it into the water and it made a vibration in the water, sending small circles around it grow bigger as it stretched and disappeared. Kagome hopped in and Inuyasha began to row it into the middle of the lake. Once he did, he stopped and took Kagome into his arms. He was sulking a bit and Kagome hugged him so.

"Kagome...I'll come back for you...I promise...wait for me" he stumbled and tears ran down her blushed cheeks.

"Oh Inuyasha...I'll wait forever if I have to" she gripped onto his shirt and cried quietly.

_**Flashback:**_

_**"Hey did you hear that kid Inuyasha got kicked out of his school for beating some one to death?" a kid gossiped. **_

_**"What a freak. We better not make him think he can do that to us" another kid spoke and the two stormed over to Inuyasha. **_

_**"Hey you guys. Want to see my new Asian Kun-Fu Generation CD?" Inuyasha smiled as he held it out to them. **_

_**"What a loser! Get that crap out of my sight!" the kid smacked it away and it clashed onto the floor, making the cover break. **_

_**"We know all about you. How you beat some kid to death. Don't think just because you are here, doesn't mean you can do the same here. Just giving you a warning beating before anything happens" the other kid implied and started to kick Inuyasha in the stomach. **_

_**"STOP!" Kagome came into the class room and hugged Inuyasha while she looked up to the two. **_

_**"K-Kagome-Chan" they both muttered. **_

_**"He didn't do anything wrong so stop your foolish actions at once" she ordered and they walked away. "Hey are you okay boy?" she asked as he looked up at her with such innocence in his eyes. **_

_**"T-thank you Kagome-Chan" he smiled. **_

_**"No problem! Hey lets be the best of friends from now on" she smiled brightly as her smile shinned with great kindness to the heart. **_

_**End of Flashback:**_

Inuyasha looked up at the moon and then at the raven haired girl in his arms. He took in her scent and closed his eyes. Her scent was the same as that very summer when they had their first date together. The day he asked her to be his...

_**Flashing Back Again:**_

_**"Inuyasha this is so much fun!" Kagome giggled as they continued to finish their boat. **_

_**"Not bad for a girl I must say" he smirked. **_

_**"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't work like you" she grunted. **_

_**"Hey Kagome I want to ask you something" he blushed. **_

_**"What is it Inuyasha?" she stopped sanding the boat. **_

_**"I'll ask you once this boat is finished" he chickened out for now. **_

_**"Um, okay. If you say so" her eyes narrowed and she continued to sand the boat with the sanding paper. **_

_**It was very hot that day. Probably one of the hottest days of the summer year. They finished their sanding and placed the boat into the water. Kagome went first in and Inuyasha hopped in afterward. He rowed them to the center of the lake and the sun shone bright upon them. The birds chirped and dragonflies flew all over. **_

_**"Kagome we've been friends for quite some time and I was thinking...do you want to be my girlfriend?" he blushed brilliantly and so did Kagome in shock. **_

_**"Y-yes" she answered bashful.**_

_**"Are you serious!" he got all excited and tipped the boat right over!**_

_**In they went and Kagome and Inuyasha broke the surface.**_

_**"Yes you dufus!" she implied and Inuyasha kissed her. **_

_**End of Flashback:**_

"I think those days were the best but even what we have now, is ten times stronger" Kagome sniffled and wiped the tears away.

"Yeah" he smirked and tipped the boat over on purpose.

Kagome hung on but Inuyasha pulled her into the water anyways. They splashed in and broke the surface as they clanged into each other's arms.

"You know, you are still a dufus!" she giggled.

Inuyasha put his and under her chin and pulled her closer to him. Their lips nearly touching until Kagome swung her arms around his neck and pushed herself until their lips were in complete contact.

The boat floated away and the moon shone bright on the two in the water. Fireflies made way and surrounded the two, making the moment even more magical.

_To be continued..._


	28. A Mother's Love

Chapter 28

Sunday finally ended for the week, bringing in the new; Monday was in the mist. The long hours came about and the three couples had their dates the day before. Each one receiving something to remember for moments on.

The bittersweet smell took over the earthly air and the crickets began to sing with their legs. Early birds began to come up with a ruckus and the sun began to come into mid way. Peeking with every might, the sun managed to top over the vigorous mountain, Mount Fuji. Through the window leakage, the sunlight slithered its way into the room, through the curtain. The yellow light, seeped across the carpet and stretched itself up the wall.

Kagome yawned and woke up with out a cry or alarm to be heard. She smiled sweetly and sat up to stretch her stiffened muscles from her slumber. She yawned and looked over to the crib, to find little Kaoru sound asleep. Surprisingly didn't wake her up all night, instead leaving Kagome a well rested sleep.

She quietly walked over to the crib and touched Kaoru's little head. Kagome's hand went over the very little haired baby and softly ran her finger down Kaoru's nose. She could feel the little gasp of air coming in and out of her nose and she giggled at it. Before she had never felt so happy and joyful in her whole life until now. Seeing Kaoru and knowing that she is hers, makes the happiness more exciting.

Kagome's hand laid gently onto Kaoru's stomach, and slowly but surely, it came up and down as she breathed. She giggled at this of course. The feeling of it was too unnatural to her to hold. She leaned her head into the crib, hair sliding down on one side of her head, and began to whisper, "My dear sweet Kaoru, how much I've waited to meet you. The joy you bring me and our family, makes us Higurashi's proud"

Kaoru's long eye lashes fluttered open like butterfly wings, and she smiled as soon as she saw Kagome's warming expression. She took her into her arms and kissed Kaoru on the nose and then the forehead. She bounced her from time to time in her arms, making sure she wouldn't make any cries before her family woke up. She traveled to the window and opened the curtains to open the glass window door. It creaked as it expanded and a warm fresh breeze touched the flesh. It pressed against the skin, nearly piercing it and then sprawled out to reach other naked parts that exposed easily.

Soon after the experience of the warmth of the wind, Kagome quickly got herself dressed and Kaoru as well. She headed down stairs with out a peep and went outside, bringing the stroller that her grandfather assembled yesterday while she was out. She pushed the stroller deeper into the shrine grounds and stopped at the Sacred Tree that brought such prosperities to their family's fortunes. She knelt down beside the stroller and closed her eyes to pray.

Inside the house, the phone began to ring, and faintly she could hear the sleepless beings wake up in frustration. Sota was the first one who came outside to get some fresh air and he ran all the way to the Sacred Tree to hang out with them.

He made funny faces and began to talk, "Didn't here you girls get up. Kaoru didn't even cry or anything last night"

"Yeah I know. It's great, isn't it? I don't know if that was just a one time fling though" she exclaimed with a crooked smile. "Who called?" she asked, remembering the ring.

"I don't know, I ran out of the house too fast to catch part of any conversation" he shrugged and stuck his tongue at Kaoru as she laughed with play.

"Hello?" Mrs. Higurashi answered.

"Mrs. Higurashi it's an emergency, is Kagome around?" Sango was on the other line panting heavily.

"What is it dear?" she asked as she walked over to the sliding door to call out.

"I need to talk to Kagome first to address what is going on" she simply answered, even though it sort of seemed complicated.

"Alrighty then" Mrs. Higurashi frowned. "Kagome! Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi shouted.

"Yes mom?" Kagome stood up and looked over to the sliding door to see her mother signaling to her to come over quickly.

She rolled the stroller back to the house and was handed the phone quickly. Mrs. Higurashi stood by as her daughter placed the ear place to her ear and responded, "Yeah?"

"Kagome he's dead..." Sango whimpered.

"Who?" Kagome fell to her knees with fright in her eyes.

Sango whispered his name and Kagome's body stiffened. Her soul began to rumble with in her chest, her breath thickened and froze like ice. She dropped the phone and began to cry softly. She smothered her face in her hands and refused to show the world her glassy eyes. Mrs. Higurashi knelt down and wrapped her arm around her daughter to comfort her. She didn't know what was going on but what ever it was, something drastically entered the timeline. Kagome yanked her self away from her mothers grasp and fell to the ground. The back of her hands were scraped as she slid on the rough ground. She just laid there, motionless until Kaoru began to cry with her. Mrs. Higurashi's eyes did not leave the sight of Kagome and didn't express anything else but a stunned look.

"Kagome what happened?" Mrs. Higurashi finally asked.

"He's dead...he's just dead" she wept.

"Who? Inuyasha?" she covered her mouth.

"No...Koga" she muttered.

"Koga?" she stood up and Gramps came jogging in from behind to tell them all something.

"Look! Look! There is something you should see on the news!" he cried and everyone moved to the living room, including the sobering Kagome.

_"In early news, 15 year old Koga Himaru was founded murdered in his residence. Young Himaru suffered a gun shot to the head and several stab marks on the back..._

Everyone gasped with disgust and uncomfort. Kagome lowered her head and covered her ears, for she had enough information about this horrifying acknowledge.

_"...lucky on his part, the murderous attacker was identified with simple evidence and a confession" the reporter stated, and the camera focused on the merciless killer, Koga's father. _

Kagome looked up to see the man who had killed Koga, his father. She wiped her wet eyes, and quickly got angry. She stared at his clothes that were stained with blood, and saw the expression on his face. It almost looked like he even cared. Cared enough to have done such a unjustified deed. His eyes were blood shot and he looked totally wasted, for he was in depth.

In the background of it all, Kagome could see the stretcher that carried Koga's lifeless body. A white sheet that went over his body so that no one could see, followed by his mother. Her face was beat red and she cried hysterical. She pointed at her husband several times before she collapsed onto her stomach. _"He took my baby away from me! He took him away from me!"_ Officials comforted her and all Koga's father could do was look back at her with a saddened expression. He kept telling himself he didn't mean to, he didn't intentionally try to kill their only child, but that fact was that he did.

Kagome moved closer to the T.V., touching the static screen with her palm. She slid her hand down the screen, for where Koga's mother cried loudly. It was so heartbreaking and aching to watch a mother go through such a horrible time. Mrs. Higurashi knelt down and pulled Kagome into her arms. Little stains of tears began to show up on Mrs. Higurashi's shirt, as Kagome continued to mourn for such a horrible loss.

"If you ask me, I'm glad he's dead" Sota remarked and everyone was silent.

"You don't know him Sota! You don't know what he's been through!" Kagome pulled her face out of hiding and yelled at Sota straight on.

"What about what you've been through? You were raped, right?" Sota babbled.

"Sota! How do you know such terms?" Gramps snickered.

"My friends talk you know. They know everything because they are friends with that bastard" Sota shouted back.

"Young man, take your dirty mouth to your room and stay there until I come up there for a chat" Mrs. Higurashi snarled and Sota stormed upstairs.

"Koga's the real victim out of all of us" Kagome whispered.

As the day progressed on, Kagome summoned the courage to go to Koga's house. She took Kaoru with her and walked the whole way there, with the stroller in front of her. Kaoru giggled and all Kagome could do was frown from everything she had taken in that morning. It was such a wondrous day at start, but everything was killed by such news. She remained unspoken and just wanted to get to her destination.

She reached the house and cops swarmed the place. Mrs. Himaru sat on the front steps, mourning for the loss of her only son. Caution signs were everywhere and Kagome ignored them. She limboed across the front yard and made it to the front steps to sit down to the hysterical mother. She looked up at Kagome and jumped up to hug her. Kagome could only hug her back, sobbing together.

"I know he did horrible things. Please forgive him" she murmured.

"I can't forgive him for what he did but I can forgive him for the way he was" she answered.

"Is this-" She peered over to the stroller to see Kaoru with her binky in her mouth.

"Mhmm" Kagome nodded and Mrs. Himaru smiled as she wiped the tears away.

"Can I hold her? Just this once?" she smiled brightly.

"Of course!" Kagome nodded heavily and watched as she took Kaoru into her arms.

"Well isn't she the most precious doll I have ever laid my eyes on" she made small expressions at Kaoru's blank beady eyes of innocence. "She has the same eyes as Koga" she implied and this made the moment even more awkward. "I should have done something. I knew what my husband was doing to him but I was afraid if I did do something, he would kill me and him. But in the end Koga still bares the pain" she sobbed.

"You and Koga wont have to feel so much pain anymore...your husband is going to be locked up for a long time for his crime" she took Kaoru back into her arms and sat her in her stroller. "I'll see you around Mrs. Himaru" she bowed and took off as soon as the officers came to question her.

It was probably the last time she saw her. A couple weeks later, she killed her self as she hugged a picture of Koga. She had overdosed on alcohol and couldn't stop, for her sadness got the better of her. Koga and his mother's funeral combined into one, only a few family members attended and Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Rin, Sesshomaru, and even Inuyasha attended. It took all the girls' strength to get the guys to go to Koga's funeral, even though they didn't know what was happening behind the scenes when Koga was alive.

The sun began to set on that summer day and only the gang remained at the two grave stones in shock. Kagome, on her knees, held Kaoru to close to her heart. She didn't want this to happen, she didn't want them to die. Even what Koga did, and if she never found out that he was being beaten, she wanted him to know his own daughter. That was just the kind of person Kagome is. Thought about everyone before her wellbeing.

Inuyasha grinned at Koga's grave stone and Sango slapped him. He rubbed the slap mark left on his arm, and knelt beside Kagome. Her eyes were foggy and she frowned that it was killing Inuyasha from the inside out.

"Kagome...let's go home" he held out his hand and she accepted his offer.

The gravestone read:

_"Let this tortured soul rest in peace for eternity, let the Angels purify the tainted scar within his heart_

_Koga Himaru 1990-2006"_

Koga and his mother were now resting in peace for the very first time...

_To be continued..._

**OKAY OKAY!!! Woot...Three More Chapters...well technically the next chapter is the last...then I'll have an awesome Epilogue and then the third chapter is going to be the moral of this story...on why I made it and what all the characters represented. Well I hope you enjoyed this !!!! Review like always!! Luv you all !! Have a wonderful daysmileand put on your dancing shoes.**

**iloveanime-inuyasha**

**Reminder All: I'm changing my pen name...as soon as this story is finished...I'll be changing it to whatever I tell you on the Moral Chapter.**


	29. The Love That Splits but Still Lives

sorry for being a day late! R&R PLZ!!

* * *

Chapter 29

_**1 Month Later**_

The long summer continued to wedge on in the heat and bitterness of mourning. The weather was a musty breath taker, as the days grew long and hot. The sun that seemed to be a great pleasure, came back with the karma of sweet revenge of hot days. The karma of it all took the moisture from your lips and made you continuously drowsy and thursty of a cold cup of water. The air was consumed of the salty precipitation of the coastal waters. Drenched in its unbearable days, the life of Japan continued, baring the depth of despair of it all.

The passing of the two Himaru's severely gave a big impact on the way of life was going to be lived for now on. The charges were dismissed on how Koga was now gone. A new court was adjourned for Koga's heartless father's sentence. He was put to life in prison and no question about it.

Kagome often visited the Himaru's burials, for she told everything that was being justice for their deaths. Even though Koga's mother didn't get killed, but suffered like her son in such times. She'd bring a bouquet of flowers and Kaoru with her, just to talk for hours on her free time. Kagome would kneel before the two graves, and pray for the outmost prayers for them to cherish.

Another conflict effected everyone, especially Kagome. The Tashio's had sold their house and Inuyasha was moving to Sapporo. The day of all days was today. The one day that she never wanted to come. It was too painful for her to bare. Inuyasha was spending his last hours in Tokyo. He was actually leaving and Kagome's heart was heartbroken by this. The heart that pumped with every ounce of love she contained felt like it was twisted in a demented torture. Her blood frequently froze when she thought of this. She wanted to cry but the tears refused to disperse from her eyes lids. They just remained glossy and so much torment.

As the sun shone brightly, the raven haired girl sat on the little fence that protected the Sacred Tree, Go-Shinboku. The shade hovered over her while she hid her glassy eyes with her long bangs. She just sat there as Inuyasha stared at her with a broken smile. He knelt down to her eye level and took her soft hands. He moved his thumbs around the top of her hands to make her look up at him, but this did not work.

The wind tumbled in, making their hair sway in one direction. Revealing Kagome's eyes to him. He put his hand under her chin and lifted her head so that she actually looked into his eyes. Her lips curled and she bit her lip in annoyance of it all. The tears finally broke from the grasped cage and she collapsed into his arms of isolation. He wrapped his arms around her tight and pulled her into his chest. Her ear pressed against his chest and his heart beat sped.

"Inuyasha don't go" she sobbed.

"I would but my parents are being baka assholes" he rested his chin on top of her head.

"So I guess this is it" she noted.

"No...I promise I will come back for you. I will come back to you Kagome, I'll always will" he sighed and rubbed her back until she lifted her head to look at him.

"Thank you for always being there" Kagome wiped the tears away and Inuyasha shook his head.

"No, thanks for being there for me. You helped me out of my isolation back then and I've never felt the way that I did ever again. You are the one I love the most and helped me with so many ordeals. You are my Goddess, my Angel, my meaning of life" he smiled brightly and kissed her before he had left.

He pulled away and started to the steps, where Sesshomaru signaled him to come along. Kagome crossed her arms, holding them together, shivering from the fright of it all. Her eyes were puffy and her lips were rose colored. The wind passed on and her hair swayed all in front of her, making her fight for seeing again. Inuyasha started down the steps but before he could disappear from her vision, he turned around and rose his arms in the air. He smiled and Kagome laughed.

"Kagome Higurashi! I love you so much! The first thing when I come back for you, I'm going to marry you!" he shouted and Kagome laughed as more tears overcame her.

"Inuyasha Tashio! I love you more! When the day you marry me! I will be the most bitchiest wife!" she shouted back as she laughed and Inuyasha continued down the steps.

She ran to the tip of the first step and saw Inuyasha getting in the car, followed by a moving truck. She looked at the driver, Inutashio, and he waved in annoyance of her sight. She bowed in respect and cursed under her breath. Inuyasha shut the door and rolled down the window to look at Kagome. Inutashio began to drive away but before he could get to a fair distance, Inuyasha shouted "Kagome!"

"Inuyasha!" she shouted and collapsed on to her knees crying hysterical. "...good-bye"

"Hey man" Sesshomaru patted Inuyasha's back.

"I fucking hate this shit! It's total BULLSHIT!" he yelled and Izayoi turned around and smacked him.

"We are doing this for your good. So stop your complaining" she snapped.

"He's gone for all hell sake! I don't need to be healed! Kagome is my remedy" he kept on yelling and Sesshomaru sighed in awe.

"You're not the only one who is pissed. So stop acting like an ass" Sesshomaru huffed.

"Shut the fuck up!" Inuyasha punch Sesshomaru in the face.

"Dumbass!" Sesshomaru punched Inuyasha back and they went at it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome looked up to see Sango coming up the stairs with a pitiful look in her eyes. Kagome looked away and Sango finally got to her and hugged her tight. She didn't cry but whimpered as Sango talked to comfort her.

"It's okay Kagome...it's going to be all okay" she whispered.

_"The eyes that see the world, glossed with the salted water, paints a picture in the mind of mourn, the dialation of it all, breaks the tears away, sending them forth to touch the painful visions, to the point of imperial isolation."_

**(just a little poem I made up the other day...I hope u liked it)**

"Thank you Sango" Kagome looked up and Sango rocked her as she whimpered till she felt she didn't need to anymore.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stopped fighting after their father beat them for their childish actions. Inuyasha stared at the window, looking at the passing objects as they went farther away from where he had loved. His eyes were painted with the fatal reality and dripped with the down pour of mental abuse. Kagome saved him from being alone...she was his savior.

"Good-bye Ka-go-me" he murmured and closed his eyes as they passed the sign for leaving Tokyo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good-bye Inu-ya-sha" Kagome mumbled and went inside with Sango.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Flashback 1: **_

_**Inuyasha had kissed Kagome for the very first time after he tilted the boat over. His lips interlocked with hers as she pressed against his. She wrapped her arms around him and they both floated in the water. He smiled as he kissed her and she couldn't help it herself to smile either. **_

_**"Inuyasha!" she exclaimed after their kiss was broken. **_

_**"Yes? Did I do something wrong" he quickly coward. **_

_**"No!" she shook her head. "Thank you for being my first kiss!" she giggled.**_

_**"F-first kiss???" he brightly smiled. "It's mine first too!" he slapped his hands on the surface of the water. **_

_**"Hey stop splashing me!" she closed one eye and held her hands out in front of the splashing water. **_

_**"Oh you mean this?" he began to splash with his hands like cups.**_

_**"Eekk!" she splashed back and they finally got out of the water, dragging their tipped over boat to the spot where they thought it would be safe. **_

_**End of Flashback 1: **_

**Flashback 2: **

**"Hey Kagome...I hear you are going out with that loser Inuyasha" the boys that had teased Inuyasha before, came to talk to her. **

**"Yeah? So what of it?" she held her books close to her chest as she expressed such innocence. **

**"Hey take a hike!" Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome's neck and shouted at the two talking. **

**"Whoa! Inuyasha! Calm down buddy" they both expressed fear that sickened them. **

**That was when Inuyasha's confidence had finally unlocked. He became more confident as he spent more time with Kagome. He was more of himself then he had ever been. Kagome loved that the most. She had brought the best of him. **

**"Yes sir!" they both ran for their lives as Inuyasha waved his fist against them.**

**End of Flashback 2:**

As long as love has a way, it could never come to a speeding halt. Their lives of immortal love will live on as long as their hearts are pure.

_"As my heart grows numb, the darkness of time overcomes my thoughts, drowning in a pool of pain, black tears run down my face, I'm nothing less than a wondering spirit of faith."_

**(another poem I made)**

The End??? What that's it!!!

Kagome: What!?! That's all??? (pouts)

Inuyasha: WTF??? (punches the wall)

Courtney: Whoa whoa! Calm down my lovely couple

Miroku: I must say that was the most depressing life I have ever read

Sango: You can say that again...I mean the ending was sad too! What happened to Happy Endings??

Courtney: Well...

Koga: I died in this story...I'm so freaking pissed! And mutt-face gets Kagome...but I like how he moves away...(bwahh)

Courtney: But...

Inuyasha: Shut up ass whip!

Koga: What did you just say!

Courtney: (shakes head as I curse under my breath of having such two stubborn men in my story)

Inuyasha: You heard me dip shit!

Kagome: Inuyasha...

Koga: Come here and fight like a man

Courtney: You guys...I have to talk about what happens next!!!!

(Everyone freezes!!...)

(cricket cricket)

Courtney: Now...that I have everyone's attention...GUESS WHAT! It's not exactly the end just yet! You still need to see what happens in our beloved character's futures! smirks SO MUCH FLUFF! (giggles and gets attacked by sexii anime boys) Kyo? Sasuke? Whatcha doing here?

Kyo: Just passing by

Sasuke: Hiding from Sakura and that damn Naruto

Courtney: Tsk tsk...o wells! you can stay and tune in on what happens next in the EPILOGUE! well g2g peeps! epilogue will be pretty freaking long and full of fluff and tears of joy...

Sango: So there is going to be a happy ending after all

Courtney: OF COURSE! I can't be that depressing and plus...look at all those beautiful readers reading this ...!

Sango: I suppose you are 100 percent right.

Courtney: Uh huh! well bubyes!!!


	30. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_**"Confidence and self earning is the key of Gaining What Was Lost even if you don't get everything back. As long as there is something in the future that remains untamed and unfounded, gaining something new is always the best thing to do"**_

As the trees aged, the leaves began more vulnerable and broke off as the mist of a new season was to begin. The leaves changed color, fluorescing a variety of multi-colored trees. The air became thicker and the wind was morally more bitter and cold. The sun rose over the horizon, bringing in the new light of the day. The sky lightened to its brightest blue with very few white clouds. The smell of fall was brewing and the intake of freshly burning wood consumed the air.

At this time, everyone was busy, since a holiday was coming up. Shichi Go San (Seven Five Three) takes place on November 15. It's a holiday for girls of age three and seven and boys of age three and five, are celebrated on Shichigosan and is prayed for their good health and growth. (REAL HOLIDAY).

Seven years passed since Inuyasha had moved away from Tokyo. Living in Sapporo for as long as he could bare it. High school passed by and so did College. Kagome, 21 years old now, had successfully made it for such a hard job of being a mother and working. She had gone to school to become a successful business woman in the highest company in Japan. An assistant of the company's owner 23 year old, Mr. Shino. He has long dark hair, piercing brown eyes that you can get lost in, and very kind to the heart. Single and the lady's man. Just knows how to treat a lady with the outmost of respect.

"Hello, Shino Inc. How can I help you" Kagome a broad at her desk, answered the phone with professions.

Kagome had her hair in a tight bun, and wore a white button down shirt with a gray skirt that went down to her knees, and black high heels. Her desk was right in front of Mr. Shino's office and she was carefully watched by his body guards. She didn't pay much attention since she knew she wasn't to do something stupid or hurtful that would get her fired.

"Um yes, thank you. I will inform him right away sir. Have a nice day" she jotted the message down on her notepad and hung up.

She sighed and yawned as she pulled away from her desk and stood up. She walked over to the door and knocked gently, hoping she didn't interrupt anything important. A soft 'come in' was heard and Kagome entered with ease. She closed the door behind her and in front of her, sat a black desk and a big rolling arm chair that was turned away from her. All she could see was the back of it and the tip of his black hair. She gulped and blushed as she stepped a few more steps towards him. He was very much handsome and she like him a lot.

"Yes Miss Higurashi" he turned the chair around and his piercing brown eyes gazed at hers.

Blush

"_What am I blushing for? I love Inuyasha_" she thought to herself as she placed a hand over her heart. "A message from Muchishi Inc" she ripped the piece of paper with the message on it from her notebook and placed it on his desk.

He picked it up and scanned it and smiled. "Thank you Ms. Higurashi"

"Just doing my job" she smiled back and headed out the door.

"Oh, Miss Higurashi" he glared at her with an imperial smile and she turned around to it.

"Yes sir?" she gulped.

"Are you free tonight?" he asked and Kagome's heart began to speed up.

"Sir..." she mumbled.

"I know I know, going out with one of my employee's. I just want to thank you for your hard work. You really know what you are doing and I am pleased with that" he folded his hands together.

"_What should I say? I don't want to hurt his feelings but I will feel uncomfortable if I do go_" she sighed.

"If you don't want to go. I understand" he picked up the phone and Kagome sighed again.

"I'll be glad to accept your invite Mr. Shino" she smiled and his jaw dropped a little and then smiled.

"After work?" he asked and she nodded as she left his office.

Kagome shut the door behind her and leaned against it. Her eyes narrowed and a frown had stained her lips. Inuyasha's face showed up in her mind and she shook it away but it still remained there. She knew her heart belonged to him and she never doubted him for a second before but, doubts clouded her mind four years ago when Inuyasha didn't live up to his promise. He had promised her he would come for her but he never came back. It was heart wrenching and Sango tried to ease her up and encouraged her to move on with out him. Even though Sango knew Kagome loves Inuyasha more then anything, she couldn't bare to see Kagome dwell on his promise that was broken. He was to come back after high school but his presence was the same distance of back then.

She clutched her heart from the painful memories of that little talk she had with Sango and continued to her desk. She straightened up some of the un even papers and began to type out a document that was need of advising. She kept on sighing until her fingers froze blood cold and she stared at the bright screen of the computer. "...Inuyasha..."

The day progressed and five o'clock had struck Kagome's mind. Work was over and she sat at her desk with a pail look on her face. She wasn't sure if she had made the best move but she didn't like turning people down because she didn't feel like fulfilling their requests. Mr. Shino walked out of his office, locking the door behind him and putting on his corduroy coat on and smiled gently at Kagome's blank expression. He stopped next to the desk, putting out his arm for her, and she smiled and interlocked her arm around his after she grabbed her purse and put on her coat.

He escorted her down the elevator and took her to his car. He opened the passenger side and Kagome went in and he closed it behind her. She looked out the window the big business building and placed her hand over her forehead for such a day. He got in and they left the parking lot.

The sun was low and just barely touching the horizon to hide away from the world. The sky expressed many varies of colors such as: blue, pink, yellow, and a little bit of orange. The clouds were scarce and the temperature became lower then this morning.

Kagome's finger began to figed and Mr. Shino often looked over to her to see if she was okay. Kagome bit her lip and kept her mouth shut, trying not to make conversation but she knew she wouldn't be able to keep that up any time soon. They arrived at a five star restaurant and was seated towards the back, somewhat isolated by the other costumers. They were handed each a menu and was left to decide, while the waiter went and got their beverages.

"Thank you so much Miss Higurashi for coming here with me" he stated as she peered over her menu to see him reading his menu with a smile perched on his thin lips.

"No prob." she faked a little laugh and hid her face behind her menu.

"Is it okay if I call you by your first name?" he placed his menu down and folded it back up.

"Sure...you're the boss Mr. Shino" she mumbled.

"Oh please call me by my first name too. It's Ryo" he implied and the waiter set down their glasses of beverage and took out his note pad.

"Are you ready to order?" the waiter asked and Ryo nodded.

"I'll have the teriyaki steak and rice" Ryo gave returned the menu.

"And you Miss?" they both looked at Kagome.

"I don't know what to get actually. I don't want to get something expensive..." she frowned.

"She'll have the same as me then" Ryo gave him Kagome's menu and she blushed.

"But Mr. Shino..." she sheepishly looked up at him.

"I said call me by my first name" he smiled.

"Ryo, the teriyaki is expensive and you're going to buy it twice. I'll pay you back, I promise" she stated as she blushed a bright red.

"No need Kagome. I'm doing this for you" he sipped his wine and Kagome looked at her own glass of wine.

"Mhmm" she sipped her wine and let out a sigh.

They sat in silence, enjoying their wine until their food came out and they ate as they shared their tales of their childhoods. Kagome was filling up on wine and Ryo was getting worried. The abeyance of the light began to play little tricks on Kagome and she started to tear up and start to talk about Inuyasha. Ryo expressed sadness as she continued to ramble on about what had happened to her when she was fifteen years old and the check was brought to their table. He paid and Kagome trembled as they walked back to his car. She finally collapsed to her knees and cried harder then she had during these seven years of harsh waiting. After he finally managed to get her in the car, she had fallen asleep and he drove back to his business building.

He carried her bridle style up the elevator and into his office. They were alone and he laid her on his couch in his office. He took off her shoes and his coat to place on her. He smiled and began to work until Kagome awakened. It was about eleven o'clock when she awoken and she found herself laying on her bosses couch and Ryo sleeping with his head on his desk, snoozing away. A peaceful expression that painted his face she had to smile at. She slapped her hand on her head for her major head ache and found she had to hurl but kept it in.

She landed her feet on the ground and stared at Ryo for the longest time until he began to fluttered his eyes open and lift his head up.

"So you finally woke up" he smiled.

"Um...I'm sorry...I had too much to drink" she sheepishly looked away as she bit her lip.

"It's okay. Let me drive you home" he stood up and Kagome followed him down stairs to his car again.

Once they got to Higurashi Shrine, he walked her to her house and watched her disappear behind her front door after saying their good night.

A dark figure hid behind the Go-Shinboku. He watched as Ryo left and Kagome's window in her room lit up behind the curtains, and the shadow that cast her shape. He frowned and remained silent and hidden until Ryo was gone completely. The sky was dark and the moon was the only thing out there, the stars were hidden and an un eased aura was being cast. His eyes glowed with the moon and he stared as Kagome's light died and her shadow was gradating with the darkness. He hissed and under his breath he spoke hastfully "Kagome..."

Morning came and it was November 15. The special day for children. A small little girl ran into Kagome's room and jumped onto her bed.

"Mom! Mom! Wake up!" Kaoru shouted.

"Oh Kaoru keep it down please...mommy has a head ache" she waved her hand in the air and hid her face within her pillow.

"MOM! IT'S SHICHI GO SAN DAY!" she cried out. "I DON'T WANT TO MISS THE FESTIVAL" she began to push Kagome out of bed and she accomplished of doing so.

"Okay..okay!" she looked at her alarm clock and stood up as she rubbed her bottom from the slam to the floor.

She heard her phone beeping and picked it up from her desk. She had received a message from her boss at eight thirty this morning and it was eleven now. She listened to it and smiled.

"_I had a good time last night. I was wondering if you wanted to take a look at the Shichi Go San festival with me. I'm bringing my five year old nephew and thought you might have any one special to take to. Call me on my cell phone. I hope you feel better. Thanks, bye" _

"Hey sweetie...want to meet my boss?" Kagome knelt in front Kaoru and she nodded with a smile.

Kaoru had grown to be a healthy seven year old girl. She possessed dark brown hair and blue eyes of Koga's. Kagome smiled and picked up Kaoru as she headed down stairs, dialing Ryo's number. She called him and he answered, they made their plans and they met up at the corner of her street. He frowned as he was alone and Kagome had brought Kaoru.

"I thought you were going to bring your nephew" Kagome blinked confusingly.

"Yeah but my brother canceled that and I was left alone. Yet I see you brought your special one. Is she your sister or niece or even cousin?" he knelt down to Kaoru and she shook his hand surprisingly.

"She's my daughter" she looked away, even though she was glad to have Kaoru, it still shunned her that Kaoru was created in such a harsh way.

"I see, well lets go" he nervously spoke and held Kaoru's hand for she didn't let his hand go so he didn't have choice.

"_Well this is awkward now_" Kagome thought and took Kaoru's other hand.

"Mr. Boss...are you in love with my mommy?" Kaoru tugged on Ryo's arm.

"Um..." Ryo began to sweat and looked up at Kagome who was just as stunned as him.

"Kaoru don't ask personal questions and silly ones too" she began to walk faster, dragging everyone with her.

They arrived at the main street where the parade was to begin. It was very crowded and the floats began to come down towards their direction. Kids dressed in kimonos walked in front of all the floats and sung a little nursery. All the mothers hugged their little ones and Kagome just stood there holding Kaoru to her closely. Ryo often looked over to Kagome with a smile and envied her strength for being such a young mother.

"Kagome I hope I'm not putting you in a uncomfortable state. I want to be really good friends with you, that's all" Ryo glanced down to Kaoru who smiled so ever brightly at the parade.

"Oh not at all, but I don't understand why you need me to be your friend" Kagome stared deeply into his eyes that captured her thoughts and planted a dream within her mind.

"Because when you're the biggest company's owner, things are tough. You don't have time for friends, you create enemies, and you're pretty lonely" he crossed his arms and looked up to the bright yellow sun before them. "I thought to myself and saw that you seemed lonely like I am, I thought we could be really good friends. I hope we can be that" he looked back down and Kagome turned her head as she blushed.

"I guess you could say I looked lonely but I'm not really lonely at all. Neither are you. You have your family to support you. Everyone has to have an enemy but I'll be your friend because no one should feel that way" Kagome tilted her head to the side and folded her hands behind her back.

"Hey Kagome!" Sango hugged Kagome from the behind and startled her a little.

"Sup?" Miroku appeared as he winked.

"Hey you guys! How was the honey moon?" Kagome turned around and hugged her friends.

"It was the most romantic honey moon that anyone could have gone to" Sango's eyes glistened and Miroku smirked at her enthusiasm for romance.

"I'm so glad" Kagome put a hand over her heart and sighed.

"And how's Princess Kaoru" Sango knelt down and picked up Kaoru.

"I've been fine Aunt Sango" Kaoru giggled.

Between one of the tall buildings, right across from where Kagome and the rest stood talking, a dark figure leaned against the wall. His eyes red with rage and his teeth clashing together at the sight of annoyance. The look on Kagome's face told him everything, that she had forgotten him. He gripped his fists and began to beat on the wall until his knuckles were painted with red and he couldn't feel them any longer. He took out his cell and dialed a number.

"Hey it's me...I accept" he hissed, hung up and disappeared.

"Mommy I want to be in the parade too!" Kaoru whined as Sango put her down.

"But you can't sweetie...I don't-" Kagome began but was caught off by Ryo.

"Okay! If little Miss Kaoru wants to be in the parade, then she shall be in it!" Ryo picked Kaoru up, sat her on his shoulders, and he entered the parade.

Soon after that, many fathers did this and the mothers walked beside them. Kagome gasped and then smiled and joined beside her boss.

"I'm glad Kagome seems to be more happy then before" Sango crossed her arms and leaned against her husband.

"Inuyasha hasn't come yet I see, what a shame. And I really believed he would come back for her. I truly did" Miroku placed his hand over his forehead and then around Sango's waist.

"Friends huh? Kinda feel disappointed...but what ever I'm feeling right now towards Ryo, I don't think I'm ready to find out just yet. As long as Inuyasha remains in my heart, I don't think I can love someone so much, but I can move on. Seems betraying but I can't be in torment of his absence forever" Kagome thought and...

IT'S THE END OF THIS STORY...or is it????

Sequel or no Sequel? You guys can decide on that one!! And should Ryo and Kagome develope a relationship??? Like I said...you get to decide! buwahhhh!!

Thanks for reading and reviewing! I appreciate it a whole lots! I would like to thank my main reviewers:

invisible1withnofaith

Kawaiibabygurl

MartinaM89

Punkrockmiko

Punk Rock Miko2

Sessh's Lady

Rupali-m

ZIPPIYGIRL

Yasha's Wifey Kyome

Kouga's archi

Alexa

and all the other peoples who reviewed me..including the anonymous peeps too...I don't know if it was the same person but thank you anyways

!!!!!Now if I do decide to make a sequel...it might not start for a month or two. I'm going to go into a self training thing. Where I read lots of romance novels and increase my vocabulary lol. I want to make my stories better because I feel the need to!!!!!

Read my new story Destiny's Calling! It's my own anime. The beginning of it may seem a little boring but I'm explaining things.

It's a romance story between a fallen angel who is also know as the Calling, falls in love with a boy who possess a little spiritual power. Their love builds a little bumpy but it get there. Sakura, the newly fallen angel, lives with a troubled teen and soon they open up to each other. But with all that going on, the devil plans to consume Sakura's powers for she is the Calling and was born to cleanse the earth with purity. The summary is on my profile. Well ta ta by fellow readers..I'm hoping to receive more reviews from you in the future. I'll be reading most of all my readers stories cuz I'm nice like that and those who I already am...UPDATE DAMN IT! lol


	31. Story Ideas and Moral

**Okay this is my first story with a moral to it...I felt like making a story with a moral and Gaining What Was Lost was just perfect when I started with it. Well I hope you enjoyed my story as much as I enjoyed updating and reading wonderful reviews. But please critize my work...I need critizim to improve. I also plan on making another story...maybe the sequel...i want to do another Inuyasha story, a Fruits Basket story based on the series not the manga, Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne, and maybe something else. **

**

* * *

**

**MORAL**

This story focuses on how a teen was victimized along with the ones she held close. As the story progressed, an understanding came into play. Most attackers themselves are victims. In real life, the attacker usually doesn't keep putting everyone in the hospital. The attacks against those close to the victim represent how one event can effect everyone else.

To put in similar words, the real one responsible was the one who victimize Koga, his father. One event can alter other personals. Everyone is affected by ones actions and that is how this story was suppose to be about. And also how strength and self respect is the salvation of any hurtful doing. Even if something so dark and upsetting occurred, there is always a bright side to it, and that was Kaoru's appearance. Kaoru held everyone together and created stability for all.

I don't know if I explained it right but I tried...

Well Adieu!


	32. IMPORTANT PENNAME

ACK!!!!! i forgot to tell you what my new pen-name is gonna be

its either miko-of-etenral-nite ...blue-moon-miko...or!!! kaitou-kotoni-


	33. SEQUEL

**

* * *

**

SEQUEL IS FINALLY UP!

* * *

**YEP FINALLY UP CUZ I FINALLY GOT A GOOD STORY LINE YOUR GONNA BE DYING OVER! FULL OF SUSPENSE, ROMANCE, UNEQANTED LOVE!, AND JUST TRAGEDY! **

**

* * *

**

miko-of-eternal-nite

* * *


End file.
